The Vampire Queen
by ol-11jrw
Summary: After Klaus kills her after learning of her betrayal, Rebekah is reborn as the eldest daughter and heir of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. How will an Originals presence affect the game of thrones especially after she is crowned the Queen in the North. Disclaimer: I don't own originals or game of thrones
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Klaus kills her after learning of her betrayal, Rebekah is reborn as the eldest daughter and heir of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. How will an Originals presence affect the game of thrones especially after she is crowned the Queen in the North.**

 **Rebekah POV New Orleans**

"Now I'm the one who decides who lives and who dies" Rebekah said holding the White Oak stake Elijah had dropped after Klaus stabbed him with Tunde's blade. And at that moment she felt a great deal of guilt for her brother. It was because of her that Mikael had driven Elijah from his home and despite knowing how angry he was at her he still protected her and now he was going through agony because of her. "I'm taking out that blade" she stated pointing the stake in her brothers face.

"You'll have to kill me first" Klaus snapped at her "and now you have the means to do it, why not finish what you started a century ago?"

"I did not want you dead, but after what you have done to Elijah merely for defending me. I want you dead now, so move before I do decide to kill you" she said threatening him.

"You against me? It's hardly a fair fight, is it?" Klaus asked with arrogance dripping in his every word, not that he was necessarily wrong. "I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here you'd stand a chance but I expect he's already found another girl, no doubt younger and prettier."

"Perhaps it's your precious Camille." She replied not giving the response she knew the bastard desired. "She's certainly younger then me and very pretty. She also despises you much like another young attractive blonde you were obsessed with. What was her name? Oh I remember, Caroline Forbes" and she felt a great deal of pleasure when she heard Klaus growl in anger at her words. Not surprising since Klaus was little more than a spoilt child not used to not getting what he wants.

"So you admit that you want me dead?" Klaus asked her strangely calm.

"Yes" she answered truthfully.

"After everything I've done to keep our family safe?"

"After everything _you_ have done?" she snapped, feeling her temper rising "You seem to be forgetting that Finn and Kol have been deed for nearly a year. And what was it you said when Finn died _'he was a love struck fool in life, he's better off in death'_ the rest of us may have been angry at Finn but we still mourned him and while you mourned Kol you didn't take revenge, in fact you even promised Caroline that there wouldn't be any retaliation. And let's not forget that it as you who killed our mother causing our father to spend a thousand years hunting us. And it was you who lead Henrik into the woods on a full moon despite knowing the dangers, you as good as murdered our youngest brother yourself" she said shouting at her brother.

It was her comment about Henrik that finally made Klaus' infamous temper snap, causing him to lunge at her. He punched her in the gut, sending her flying through the wall of one of the many tombs in the cemetery. She rushed at him with the stake in her hand to kill him but he grabbed her wrist in one hand and used his other hand to grab the back of her neck pulling her forward as he then bit into her neck, causing her to scream as she felt his venom enter her system. But before Klaus could do anything else she kicked between his legs and as he grunted in pain and let go of her she punched in the face as hard as she could causing him to go flying several meters. Instead of following Klaus though, she rushed over to Elijah and punched her hand into his stomach, causing him to scream as she pulled the dagger out of him. However her helping Elijah cost her as Klaus forced her to a nearby wall where she tried to stake but Klaus's hybrid strength and the fact his venom was weakening her easily allowed him to catch her blow and twist her wrist backwards and then drive the stake into her heart, but at the same time she drove Tunde's blade into Klaus stomach relishing in his screams of pain before she felt her strength leave and she closed her eyes for the last time.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Catelyn POV Westeros, Riverrun**

"AHHH" she screamed in pain as she was in the middle of giving birth to her and her husband Ned stark's child. She didn't know her husband well, in fact she wasn't even meant to marry him but his brother Brandon who had been killed by the mad king and Ned had been forced to marry her in his brother's place and to also gain her father's support in the rebellion against Aerys Targaryen. She gave another scream of pain ignoring the maester saying to give one more push and when she did she felt a great sense of relief as she felt her child leave her.

"It's a girl my lady" the maester told her sounding very unnerved for a reason she couldn't tell or care really, as she was filled with joy "Rebekah" she muttered that would be her name. She and Ned had been exchanging letters and had decided to name the child Robb if it was a boy and Rebekah if it was a girl.

"Give her to me" she commanded the maester and she noticed how reluctant the maester looked at that.

"My lady, she has sign of evil in her" he said reluctant to give her, her child.

"Give her to me" she repeated more firmly and the maester reluctantly did so and she was surprised when she saw a small patch of blonde hair on her daughter's head since her own hair was read and her husband's heir was black, but she didn't see what had unnerved the maester so much. Her daughter didn't seem to have deformities. But it was when her daughter opened her eyes that she saw the reason, the irises were completely red and the area of the eye that was meant to be white was black (vampire eyes). Although she was shocked she didn't care, this was her daughter and she loved her. "Rebekah Stark first born child of Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North" she muttered.

 **I said on my profile that I would write a story for each of the Originals and this is my story for Rebekah.**

 **This first few chapters are a bit small but the rest will be longer.**

 **Also I've began correcting all the grammar and spelling mistakes in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ned Stark POV (Winterfell)**

As his oldest daughter grew up, Rebekah never failed to amaze everyone, learning to walk, talk and read far earlier than expected of a child. His daughter had also proved extremely intelligent, coming with several methods to make the North more wealth. One idea his daughter had come up with was crop rotation allowing the North to produce a much higher crop yield which caused many of the Northern Lords to save a lot of wealth that would have been used to import the needed food, as well as making the North better prepared for winter.

Rebekah also suggested the idea of having all levies being given at least basic training with weapons, though many of the lords were reluctant to do that as they viewed it as wasting time that could be better spent. But at least many of his more loyal bannerman ensured that the levies were trained. Rebekah had good reasoning for training the levies, pointing out that in battle they were usually the first to desert but if they had proper training they'd be less likely to desert in battle. Though Ned disliked the idea of training the North for war, he couldn't argue with Rebekah's logic.

He looked into the courtyard of Winterfell and smiled when he saw both Rebekah and Jon sparring with each other. The two were roughly equal in skill with Jon being more cunning with his blows while Rebekah was faster and surprisingly much stronger then she looked. He loved all his children, but Rebekah made him the most proud and he couldn't but be glad he'd named Rebekah the heir of Winterfell and the North as he had a strong feeling that the North would prosper under her rule. But that didn't mean her rule would be uncontested as more than a few of his bannermen would be reluctant to follow a women and he knew many already considered the fact he named his daughter, instead of one of his sons, as his heir a sign of weakness. Though his daughter building a strong friendship with Dacey Mormont, Smalljon Umber, and surprisingly Domeric Bolton, the respective heirs to Bear Island, Last Hearth and the Dreadfort, would certainly help her rule.

Looking at his desk he remembered another problem as he saw a pile of letters. Most from lords in the North but a good number of them from lords in the south and they all requested the same thing. A betrothal between his eldest daughter and a member of each of the lords families so they could install their own families as the wardens of the North. He knew this was to be expected but it didn't mean Ned had to like it, especially as nearly a third of the letters were from the _late_ Walder of the few men that Ned would general admit to actually hating.

He wasn't stupid, he knew his daughter had to be betrothed eventually, but it would have to be someone from the North. His father had angered the lord a great deal by betrothing all his children to the South and Ned knew he couldn't make the same mistake.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

She was currently sparring with her brother Jon, only narrowly dodging a blow to her head. Most thought the two of them were equal with a blade but in truth Jon was a lot more skilled then her and it was only Rebekah's enhanced strength and speed that allowed her to match her brother.

Rebekah didn't know how she was alive in Westeros. After Klaus killed her she should have gone to the other side watching the world for eternity, but she hadn't, something she was grateful for since the other side was considered an eternal torment by many. She had researched in the Winterfell library to find the reason she may be alive in Westeros but she found none. It was also in this new world that she finally realized why a part of her had always desired to be human, life was simpler. Oh it certainly wasn't as easy living as a vampire where you could use compulsion to get what you want but it wasn't as complicated.

But she wasn't truly human, but she also wasn't completely a Vampire. She was much faster and stronger than any human but she wasn't as strong as she was in her previous life, if anything her strength was between that of a werewolves and a new born vampire. She still had compulsion but like her strength it wasn't as strong and those who were strong willed were capable of resisting it, a feat that was near impossible in her last life. And then there was her blood lust, which she unfortunately still had. She didn't need to drink blood to survive, she was perfectly capable on living off food but she didn't know what would happen if she went for a long period of time without blood and she was in no hurry to find out.

Swinging at Jon, she tried to disarm him but nothing she did could get past her brother's defence. He truly was a master with a blade. After parrying a few more of her brothers blows she tried blocking a strike from what she thought was the right but at the last minute Jon feigned and she found her brothers practice sword at her throat. "To bad sister, your just not good enough." Jon said smirking.

"Ha, ha laugh it up Snow, this is one of the few times you've actually won." She replied. Looking around she saw her other brother Bran practicing "Come on Jon our brother's practicing again." And the two of them went over to their brother, giving him tips now and then.

It was strange how similar this life was to her human one in her last life. Not only was she born into a wealthy family but she also had large number of siblings, and like last time she even had a bastard half-brother. The only difference being that this time she wasn't the only girl that her half-brother was her father's bastard instead of her mother's. At least Jon wasn't abused like Klaus was, even though her new mother hated Jon, she mostly settled for simply ignoring him.

"Go on, father is watching. And your mother," Jon said to Bran. Well done Jon, she thought, put even more pressure on him. As her brother loosed an arrow that ended up hitting a barrel nearly two meters from the target, neither she nor Jon could stop their laughter from escaping them.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Their father asked, his voice cutting through their laughter.

"Come on Bran, have another go" she said as he drew back another arrow.

"Remember to relax your bow arm" Jon advised. A second later an arrow struck dead center in the target but Bran hadn't released the arrow. Looking behind them she saw their sister Arya holding a bow and she started laughing when Arya gave a mocking bow, but Bran didn't seem to like being shown up his sister and stated chasing Arya who began running. Clearing up the arrows her enhanced hearing picked up Rodrik Cassel telling her father about a Night's Watch deserter and then her father telling Theon to saddle the horses and a pony for Bran, this would be his first time witnessing an execution.

 **-TVQ-**

At the clearing she saw several Stark guards bring in out the deserter to a clearing where the execution would take place. The man looked exhausted and starved, as well as completely terrified, though that wasn't surprise the man was about to die after all. "I know I broke my oath, I know I'm a coward" the deserter said looking at her father "I should have gone back to warn them but I couldn't. I saw the White Walkers." he truly believed it. She could see it in his eyes, he truly believed he saw White Walkers. "Please tell my family I'm sorry." The guards pushed him down on a chopping block while Theon gave her father Ice, a beautiful valyrian steel greet sword that had been passed down her family for over 500 years.

"Don't look away." Jon told Bran "Father will know if you do."

"In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, first of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, I Eddard of house Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die." and then with a swing of Ice, the man's head came clean off, and Bran to his credit didn't even blink.

"You did well." Jon complimented Bran.

"Better then Jon, he emptied his stomach witnessing his first execution." She said chuckling though neither of her brothers' found it funny.

Then they began to saddle the horses to return to Winterfell while father went over to Bran, most likely to ask why he had to be the one to swing the sword like he asked her and Jon when they saw their first execution. Soon they were all ready and they started the journey back to Winterfell, her mind on what the deserter said about the white walker.

"You're strangely quiet my daughter." He said with a bit of concern since she normally this quiet even after an execution.

"What the deserter said about the White Walkers. It was in his eyes, he truly believed they existed." She answered him.

"A mad man sees what he sees." Her father replied.

"Perhaps," She admitted still not sure what to think. She was fairly sure that White Walkers had existed at one point; after all she was living proof that the supernatural did exist and why build a seven hundred foot wall just for wildlings, but whether or not the white walkers were still around, she wasn't sure.

"My lord," One of their guards said addressing her father "We've found something." And then the guards lead them through a nearby wooded area, where they saw what was left of a stag, with its antlers broken and stomach mauled with its intestines visible.

"What could have done this?" she asked wondering if they'd need to hunt the thing responsible.

"A mountain lion?" Rebekah heard Theon suggest.

"There are no mountain lions in this part of the woods." her father answered. After that they began following a clearly visible trail of blood to a clearing where they saw a very dead wolf with a pair of antlers stuck in its throat. Good, she thought she would not have liked having to kill that thing if they had to as it would more than likely kill more than a few of their guards.

"It's a freak." Theon said and she could understand what he meant, the wolf was easily as big as a horse.

"It's a direwolf." Her father said, he then proceeded to pull the antlers out of its throat "tough old beast" she heard her father mutter.

"There hasn't been a direwolf south of the wall in centuries." She stated confused as to how it got south of the wall.

"Now there are five." Jon said and for the first time she saw five wolf pups by their mother trying to get milk from the dead wolf.

"Poor little things," Rebekah said as she picked one of the wolves up as she, if she was correct, proceeded to nuzzle into her chest and lick at her face. "Aren't you a little softly." She said to the adorable little wolf pup.

"Where will they go? Their mother is dead." Bran asked as he too picked up one of the pups.

"They have no one to feed. Better a quick death." Her father answered then Theon took his knife out and told Bran to give him the wolf.

"NO." Bran screamed holding his wolf, stepping away from Theon.

"Put it away Greyjoy." she snapped at him. She considered Theon a friend but at times the man was a complete prick.

"Father, five direwolves for five Stark children, the sigil of your house." Jon said.

"What about you?" Bran asked.

"I'm not a Stark." He replied.

"You're as much a stark as the rest of us." She told him.

It was what Jon said that seemed to convince her father "You'll have to look after them yourselves." Her father said sternly "And they are no ordinary pets and they can be very dangerous so treat them well. Understand?" Her and Bran nodded as Theon picked up the other three direwolves when they all heard a whimper. Looking she saw Jon pick up a another direwolf pup only unlike the others it's fur was pure white and it's eyes were completely pink. An albino.

"The runt of the litter," Theon said mockingly "That one's yours Snow." While she just smiled, glad that her brother would get a direwolf of his own as he deserved one just as much as the rest.

Looking down at the direwolf still nuzzling her chest she finally thought of a name for the little pup. "Freya." She said in honour of the sister she never got a chance to know in her last life "I'll name you Freya."

 **Here is the second chapter of the vampire queen, please review and in case it wasn't clear Catelyn gave birth to Rebekah instead of Robb Stark so he won't play a part in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sceonn: It isn't like Dorne where the eldest inherits, the reason why Rebekah is the heir instead of Bran or Rickon will be explained.**

 **A guest review also said that Ice wasn't given to the Starks by Aegon he conqueror, I thought it was, but it actually turns out it wasn't.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rebekah POV Winterfell**

The entire population of Winterfell, stood in the courtyard of Winterfell, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the king, and she was no exception. She'd heard a lot about Robert Baratheon, some good, some bad but regardless she was looking forward to meet the man. His Lannister queen on the other hand, she wasn't looking forward to meeting. Unlike King Robert who she heard good and bad things about, she'd heard nothing but bad things about her, and a queen that was despised by the people rarely came out on top, the French revolution in her last life was proof of that. The crown prince, in Theon's words was meant to be an arrogant royal prick, but considering he was the heir of the seven kingdoms, she'd be surprised if he wasn't arrogant.

"Where is Arya?" Her mother asked and after quickly scanning the courtyard, she saw that Arya wasn't actually "Sansa where is your sister?" her mother asked but Sansa just shrugged not really caring. Then Arya came running by wearing a helmet.

"Hey, what are doing with this on?" her father asked, taking the helmet off her head, and giving it to someone behind him while Arya took her place in among their family, standing between Sansa and Bran. The first through the gate of Winterfell was a blond boy, probably a few years younger than her and probably the same age as Sansa. She guessed this was Joffrey Baratheon. Strange, she thought frowning; he looked nothing like what her father described Robert Baratheon. She also didn't like the way he was literally leering at Sansa and the poor girl bless her, just blushed and looked away, not realizing the way he was looking at her.

Finally the man they were all waiting for arrived and she along with everyone followed her father's example and bent the knee to Robert Baratheon, or at least the fat lump she thought was the king. She had to stop herself from laughing when two servants put a large box by the king to help him get off the horse and she could have sworn the horse gave a snort of relief when the fat oaf finally got off the poor thing. The king walked up to her father and then gestured him to stand and with him so did everyone else. "You've got fat" Robert said to her father causing a few to look at the king shocked, but her father just pointedly looked at the king's own wide girth causing the two to burst into laughter and embrace each other.

"Nine years Ned," the king started "Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North your grace, Winterfell is yours" her father replied smiling

"Cat." the king said and then proceeded to embrace her mother in a hug and then ruffled Rickon's hair.

"Your grace," she said greeting the king but she surprised when the smile on his face morphed into look of complete dislike.

"You're daughter looks like a fucking Lannister cunt Ned." the bastard said.

"You've got some nerve you bastard, my father welcomes you into his home and you honour by calling his own daughter a cunt" she yelled at the asshole.

"Careful girl, you are speaking to the king" he snapped at her.

"Yes, a kinslayer king, who only became king because he killed his own cousin at the Trident and then sat his fat ass on the throne after walking over the dead bodies of his own cousins" the fat oaf looked absolutely livid and she noticed in the corner of her eye that the queen looked like she was about to burst into laughter. She didn't stay to her the Kings reply, she just stormed off heading to the kennels where Freya and the other direwolves had been locked up due to the Kings arrival.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Ned POV crypts of Winterfell**

Robert's fury had calmed after Rebekah had stormed off but his own fury was not about to anytime soon. This had been the first time he'd seen Robert since the end of the Greyjoy rebellion and Robert greeted him by calling his daughter a Lannister cunt. And then his friend decided to give him the 'honour' of ruling the kingdoms while he in his own words hunted and whored himself into an early grave.

"So Ned, what do you say?"

"You come into my home and insult my daughter in front of the entire population of Winterfell, and then ask that I leave my family and go to that shit pile of a city to rule while you in your own words hunt and whore yourself into an early grave." he answered his friend.

"By the gods Ned, we were meant to rule together and as for your family, you can bring them down to king's landing with you" and yet Robert you have still not apologized for insulting my daughter he thought.

"There are thousands of men in the realm that can be hand of the King, for example your own brother Stannis or your father in law Tywin Lannister. But until you give me a reason to become your and you apologize to my daughter, I will not leave Winterfell" he told as Robert and he then proceeded to leave the crypts.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

She, her mother and her sister Sansa were all in Sansa's room preparing for feast and she hoped that fat oaf that dared all himself a king didn't do anything to worsen her already sour mood, otherwise she wouldn't be held responsible if some kind of 'accident' were to befall there oh so beloved king. Hell considering the man's weight and how much he was said to drink, then she doubted anyone would think twice if he were to just die.

"Rebekah, will you not where a dress to the feast?" her mother asked.

"I wore a dress to great that royal prick and he all but spat in my face, I'm not going to bother wearing a dress to his feast." While her mother nodded her head in acceptance and continued to braid Sansa hair. She had expected her mother to be angry at what she had said to the King, but to her surprise her mother had been proud of her and wanted the king and all his guests thrown out of Winterfell.

"Why do you always have to be so rood," Sansa whined like a brat, "you could have ruined all chance me being Joffrey's queen.

"Sansa," their mother exclaimed.

"Trust me Sansa, if he's anything like his father then I'll have done you a favour." she told her foolishly naive sister.

"You're such an embarrassment; no wonder the king doesn't want you to marry his son." Sansa snapped spitefully. There were times when Rebekah simply wanted to strangle her naive, idiotic sister.

However her reply was cut off by her mother "That's it, if the two don't act civil to each other than neither of you can go to the feast."

"Mother since Rebekah won't be wearing a dress can I wear her red and gold one" ah that dress she thought, one of the minor Lannister cousins, she honestly couldn't remember which as there were almost as many Lannisters as there were Frays, had sent her a dress in Lannister colours in the hope of setting up a betrothal between the two of them. And wearing Lannister colours instead of Stark, well it seems Sansa was really desperate to make a good impression on Joffrey

"You're teats are far too small to fill that dress sweet sister, and you should be thankful I'm not wearing it or you'd have no hope of getting the attention of your beloved prince." she told her sister mockingly. She had never been close to Sansa, not only did she find her sister stupidly naive but she was more annoying then both Kol and Finn combined. She also hated the fact that Sansa had long since picked up on their mother's hatred for Jon and started to treat him poorly in a pathetic attempt to please their mother. Though Rebekah didn't like it, her mother had a legitimate reason not to like Jon, Sansa didn't.

"Okay that's enough," their mother yelled, finally losing her patience "Rebekah leave now." Her mother ordered and with that she gladly left her sister's room.

* * *

To her surprise, she was actually enjoying the feast. Well everyone was bar her parents and the queen, the later due to the King publicly groping and kissing every girl that crossed his path. Though the main reason for her enjoyment was the King apologizing to her at the start of the feast in front of everyone, while she refused stating that she wouldn't apologize for telling the truth as the Targaryen's were his kin whether he liked it or not.

However the main reason for her enjoyment was that she and Sansa were sitting with Joffrey while the prince recalled them with obviously fake stories of his so called expertise in hunting and tournaments while Sansa ate up his every word without a second thought. It was honestly the closest thing to a comedy show she had ever seen in this life and she was struggling not to laugh, as she felt she had insulted the royal family enough for their visit and they hadn't even been here a day. However when Arya through a piece of food at Sansa, hitting her cheek she, nor anyone else for that matter, bothered to hold in their laughter as Sansa whined about what happened.

Catching her mother looking at her and then pointedly looking at Arya, she got the message and went over to her sister. "Time for bed little sis" she said picking Arya up and carrying her out of the great all putting her down once they exited.

"It's not fair, why isn't Sansa being sent out as well?" Arya asked.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you did provide some brilliant entertainment" she told her.

"But still, I'm stuck with Sansa playing with needles while you get to use a sword" despite the fact that Arya idolized her, the fact that she was allowed to use a sword but Arya wasn't, was a bit of a sour spot in their relationship.

"All right then how about this, if you behave for the rest of the kings visit then I'll convince father to let you be fostered at Bear Island" she said knowing her sister wouldn't be able to resist since it was well known that Bear Island trained both men and women how to fight.

"Really?" Her sister asked hopefully.

"Yes" she answered and after she took Arya to her room she went straight to the courtyard knowing that she'd find Jon there and to her surprise she found him talking to Tyrion Lannister, the imp.

"Let me give you some advice bastard," the dwarf started "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour so it can never be used to hurt you." Well it seemed that Tyrion Lannister was far wiser then you would think."

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" her brother demanded.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." he answered and she felt sympathy for him, if even half of the things she'd about the man was true then she had no doubt growing up with Tywin Lannister as a father was anything but pleasant.

"Thank you for what you said to my brother Lord Tyrion" she told him as he walked past.

"Lady Stark" he greeted looking at her curiously "We were on the other end of the courtyard and not speaking very loudly, you must have very excellent hearing." Well it seemed he was not only wise but also observant. _'I better be careful around him,'_ she thought.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion" she said even though she wasn't entirely sure it was a compliment. Walking over to her brother she said "Well since the chances of getting you to go to the remainder of the feast are practically non-existent, how about a sparring match?" she asked and her brother nodded.

* * *

The royal party had been here for a month and they were finally going to be leaving in the next few, unfortunately with father, Bran and Sansa. Father had accepted to become the king's hand and Sansa had been betrothed to the crown prince, though she honestly didn't know why Bran was going. Arya was originally meant to go as well but she suggested to her father about fostering Arya at Bear Island and he'd written to Maege Mormont, the lady of Bear Island, and she had agreed to foster Arya.

At this minute she was playing with Freya who in the last two months had already grown to the size of a large dog and she had no doubt that she would eventually be as large as a horse like her mother was. Looking up she saw Bran climbing a tower outside of Winterfell. Mother wasn't going to be happy about that she thought and she went back to playing with Freya. Looking back at the tower she was surprised that she couldn't see Bran on the tower. He was barely halfway the last time she looked and couldn't have climbed all the way to the top and back down in such a small amount of time. Feeling dread fill her she began walking to the tower with Freya trailing behind. As she got closer she could hear the sound of a dog whining, or a _direwolf_ she realized and she began to run towards the tower. "BRAN" she screamed when she arrived at the base of the tower and saw Bran unconscious on the floor with his direwolf whimpering next to him. There was only one explanation, Bran had fallen.

 **End of chapter 3. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Rebekah POV Winterfell**

Those bloody southerners, ever since they came north they have been nothing but trouble, and now the worst had happened. Bran had fallen and maester Luwin wasn't even sure that he'd live. She had thought this would stop her family from leaving but it hadn't, Father was still going to King's Landing with Sansa, Arya was still going to Bear Island and Jon was still going to with uncle Benjen to join the Night's Watch. But the worst was her mother, ever since Bran had fallen she had become a shell of her former self and she was beginning to fear that her mother didn't sleep or even eat. She couldn't do anything about family leaving but she could do something about Bran and hopefully her mother if it worked.

Entering Bran's chambers she saw him laying motionlessly on his bed, with her mother sitting on a chair next to him, making a prayer wheel depicting the effigies of the Seven. Something she had only done once before when Jon had gotten the pox and maester Luwin said it was basically a coin toss on whether he lived or not. "Mother" she said hoping to get a response but all she got was a quick blank stare before her mother looked back to Bran. "Mother you need to sleep and eat or will make yourself ill if you carry on like this," she said desperately but she still got no response from her. Sighing she prepared to do something she didn't want to but would have to do in order to help Bran. Kneeling before her mother she looked into her eyes and using her compulsion, she said "Sleep." She wasn't sure if the compulsion would work, after all her mother was a very strong willed person capable of resisting compulsion, but she was hoping that in the state her mother was in that she wouldn't be able to resist the compulsion. Her hopes proved true as a second later her mother's eyes began to flutter and close and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Looking at Bran she couldn't help let the tears fall from her eyes, because seeing Bran like this she was also reminded of Henrik, her brother in her last life who was killed by the werewolves. Wiping away her tears she drew her fangs from her gums and bit into her wrist until she could taste her blood. Walking over to Bran she opened his mouth and held her bleeding wrist over it. When her wrist heeled she began to rub his throat to force Bran to swallow and a minute later she looked into his mouth and was glad to see he'd swallowed her blood. Walking over to her mother she picked her up and began carrying her to her room, after all she was finally asleep no need for her to stay in such an uncomfortable chair.

 **-TVQ-**

Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, the children of the mighty Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. She found herself very disappointed in them. Cersei Lannister was nothing but a self-entitled bitch who looked at Winterfell and the people in it with nothing but disdain, it was also clear that the queen wasn't as smart as she liked to think she was. Jaime Lannister while intelligent seemed to possess little cunning and absolutely no ambition, he also seemed to follow every order his sister yelled at him. Tyrion Lannister however appeared to be the most intelligent an cunning out of the three, he was also much more pleasant and hopefully willing to help her, which was why she was at his guest chambers and she knocked on the door.

"Enter" he called and walking in she saw him put a book down "Lady Stark, how is your brother?" he asked with what seemed to be genuine concern which was more than any of the southern dicks that came with him and gave false sympathies.

"The maester says he may live but he fears the fall may have crippled him" she answered trying to keep her voice even; she had never given anyone her blood in this life so she had no idea if it would heal Bran.

"If he's going to be a cripple better a rich cripple," Tyrion pointed out "If you don't mind me asking Lady Stark, why are you here?"

"My father is going to King's Landing," she answered "I need to know if there's anyone he can trust there."

"Well that's an easy question to answer. No one, you can't trust anyone in Kings Landing, they're all liars, good liars, bad liars one or two great liars." That didn't surprise her, no matter in modern times or Middle Ages politics never changes.

"What is the state of the realm? I have a feeling my father will do more ruling then Robert Baratheon" she asked.

Tyrion's face turned into a look of grimace "It's not good news Lady Stark, Robert is one of the worst Kings ever, rivalling Aegon the unworthy and drinking and whoring the crown into larger debt hen ever before, six million gold dragons last time I checked, three million to my father, one million to Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden, one million to the Iron Bank of Bravos and the last million split between the faith of the Seven and the Tyroshi trading cartels." She was in shock, in fact her jaw had even dropped before she realized and closed it. It was obvious that Robert wasn't a good king but surely he couldn't drive the realm into such great debt, especially to the Lannister's and the Tyrells, the two most powerful families in Westeros as well as the Iron Bank the most powerful and dangerous financial institution in the known world.

"How?" Was all she could say, Robert Baratheon was terrible King, which was common knowledge, though how he could be so bad she honestly didn't know.

"One of Robert Baratheon's many gifts" Tyrion replied.

"Thank you for what you've told me Lord Tyrion" she said as she turned to leave.

"You're worried about your father aren't you?" Tyrion asked as she opened the door.

"My father is going down to that rats nest you call a capital and taking my sister with him, of course I'm worried" she snapped at Tyrion and then left the room, with worries racing through her mind. Her father was an honourable man and totally unprepared on how to play the fabled Game, and Sansa, well she may not be close to her sister but she did love her and Sansa was completely naive and foolish, not realizing those songs she loved so much were false and nothing like the real world.

 **-TVQ-**

She was currently taking out her frustrations on a training dummy, swinging her sword at it again and again. "Have you ever swung it before" A cocky voice asked. Turning she saw it was Jaime Lannister, the Kingalyer, not that she cared about that, a man who burns people alive for fun doesn't deserve oaths of loyalty.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"At someone I mean." Jaime clarified and she understood the meaning, he was asking if she'd killed anyone.

"Off course I have," Rebekah stated.

"Oh so you've killed someone," he said sounding surprised. He then asked "Who was it?"

"A wildling raiding the lands, never learnt his name, not sure if he even had one." she told him honestly.

"Does the North get a lot of wildling raiders?" he asked.

"Let's just say there's a reason most volunteers for the Night's Watch are Northmen." Rebekah answered, starting to get tired with the conversation.

"Is that why your brother is joining the Night's Watch, to protect the world from the savage wildling?" he asked in a mocking tone that was really starting to piss her off.

"Let me ask you a question Kingslayer. Did you stab the Mad King in the back because you're a craven who wanted to be on the winning side, because you're a daddies boy who did what his father asked or for another reason entirely?" she asked smiling when she saw his smirk leave his face, replaced by a look of anger.

"You Starks, all honour and judgement but no sense, it will get you all killed." He snapped angrily before storming off.

"Temper, temper Ser Jaime" she said laughing, despite everything that had happened she'd had a lot of fun over the last month by pissing off all the southerners.

Looking over the courtyard she saw the crown prince talking to his bodyguard Sandor Clegane otherwise known as the Hound. Why the Hound was the prince's bodyguard she didn't know since it was obvious to everyone that he hated the little twat. Feeling curious she decided to listen in on their conversation.

"That boy is slow dying, wish he'd be quick about it" Sandor rasped to the prince.

"At least he's quiet, the wolves howl all night, I barely got any sleep last night" The price complained. That fucking dick, she thought her brother was fighting for his life and that cunt was complaining about losing some sleep.

"I could silence those wolves for you your Grace?" Sandor asked with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Send a dog to kill dogs" the prick exclaimed excitably "Winterfell is so infested with wolves, it's not like anyone will notice if they go missing."

It was at that point that she made her presence known. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, unlike a certain blond prick everyone in my family can count beyond six" she said storming over to them.

What she had said seemed to enrage Joffrey "How dare you insult me. I AM THE PRINCE, THE FUTURE KING. You're just some Northern savage. Perhaps I should have my dog kill you instead, it's not like anyone will care if I have some Stark slut killed." Wow what a charmer no wonder her sister was so obsessed with him she thought sarcastically.

"Rhaegar Targaryen and the Mad King thought they could do what they wanted to my family. Has your father and uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to them?" She asked smirking when she saw his face fill with a look of terror.

"You dare threaten his grace?" the Hound demanded stepping in front of her, trying to intimidate her but failing, after all growing up with Mikael as a father and spending a thousand years running from him in her last life made one immune to fear.

"I'm not threatening the prince I'm educating him, the lesson is simple don't fuck with the Starks" she said still smirking at the sight before here, Joffrey Baratheon the heir of the seven kingdoms, hiding behind his bodyguard.

Before either Joffrey or Sandor could replay her father's voice cut through the courtyard "Rebekah, come with me I need to talk to you" and with that she followed her father through the corridors of Winterfell until they came to her father's study. It was a simple study with only a desk, a bookcase and a stand for her family's ancestral sword Ice.

"Now Rebekah I would to talk to you about your behaviour this past month. Before you interrupt I don't blame you for standing up for yourself before the King but you seemed to have it your personal mission to antagonize every one of our guests this past month. What do you have to say for yourself?" her father asked.

"It's hard to call them guests" she started saying "When they all but spit on Winterfell and our traditions. And also the fact that some of the more devout followers of the _seven_ " she said the name with disgust. She despised the Seven, she knew a corrupt religion when she saw one and the Faith of the Seven was the most corrupt religion she'd ever seen. Now she wasn't naive or foolish, she knew the advantages of a corrupt religion but in the North where only the Manderlys prayed to the Seven those advantages didn't help her. "Have even started fights, because in their words we are the followers of heathens. As I sure you remember one prick even tried to burn our Weirwood tree down" she said in anger, she may not be the most devout follower of the old gods but she did follow them and she'd wanted that man hanged but her father had sent him to the Night's Watch instead.

"Anyway" her father started, moving on to a different topic "I want to talk to you about why I'm going to Kings Landing" she raised her eyebrows in surprise at that, she thought her father was going to Kings Landing due to his sense of honour and duty, but it seemed there was another reason "Your mother received a message from your aunt Lysa" she felt her face turn into a grimace at the mention of her aunt Lysa. She had met few people more insane then Aurora De Martel, the very first vampire she had sired; her aunt was one such person.

"What was in the message?" she asked.

"She said that Jon Arryn had been murdered by the Lannisters" her father said with a touch of anger in his voice, not that she could blame him, Jon Arryn had been a second father to him and he'd even named his own son after him.

"Father, aunt Lysa is known as the odd fish for a reason and in her grieve for her Lord husband I doubt that she is a reliable person to listen to." she said sceptical to believe her mad aunt.

"I said the same but your mother pointed out that the Lannisters would have her head on a spike for saying such a thing." her father argued.

"Father the Lannisters aren't stupid enough to kill Jon Arryn and aunt Lysa. It would unite the Vale, the Riverlands, the North, the Crownlands and the Stormlands in a war against them and the Martels of Dorne would no doubt love to avenge Princess Elia and her children. The Lannisters may be the most powerful family in Westoros but there not that powerful. If Jon Arryn was murdered the Lannisters aren't responsible." she was glad to see her father contemplating what she had said.

"There was also something else I wanted to talk to you about. With Sansa being betrothed..."

"Outside of the North, many of our bannerman won't be happy to two generations of Starks marrying outside of the North, even if it is to the crown prince, and two appease them I'll have to be betrothed to someone in the North." She said feeling strangely calm. She knew this would eventually and she'd always wanted to get married.

"What family were you thinking?" she asked.

"One of our more disloyal vessels as a way of securing their loyalty" Well that certainly narrowed it down, there was only one house in the North who's loyalty was questionable.

"The Boltons" she stated.

Her father nodded "Roose Bolton may have answered my call to war twice, but I'd be a fool to trust him, he'd gladly kill me, you and your siblings if it meant the Boltons could rule over the North, but the heir of Winterfell marrying the heir of Dreadfort would unite our families unlike ever before" her father had a good point a marriage between her and Domeric would ensure Roose's loyalty and she had been friends with Domeric for years so at least she wouldn't marry a stranger.

"It's a good idea, besides Domeric is very handsome" she said smiling.

"I'll send a raven to Lord Bolton" her father said.

 **-TVQ-**

She and Freya were heading to the Princes guest chambers to teach the blond prick a lesson in manners. In front of the door she saw Sandor Clegane passed out, not surprising considering she slipped something in his wine. Opening the door she and her direwolf walked, locking the door behind them, and sleeping on a bed in the middle of the room slept Joffrey himself. She walked to the side of the bed while Freya leaped on top of it and onto the Prince startling him awake. Upon seeing Freya snarling at him the prince opened his mouth but before he could call for help she covered his mouth with her hand and forced the prince to look at her and she saw his eyes fill with terror, not surprising her. Her red black eyes on their own were scary but with her red veins showing and her fangs revealed she looked like something out of a nightmare and the prince further proved his fear by pissing himself.

Looking into his eyes she compelled "You will not scream, you will not call for help and you will never speak of what happens tonight to anyone."

Smirking evilly she grabbed his arm and then bit into it and began to drink his blood while Joffrey opened his mouth but no sound left it, proving the compulsion had worked. However she was only able to drink a few mouthfuls before she let go of his arm and began to cough up the blood she had swallowed, as she noticed Freya looking at her in concern. His blood was foul, no it was beyond foul. It had felt as if she was drinking poison.

"What the hell are you?" she asked but she got no response so she just decided to punch him and knock him out. Looking at the bite mark on his arm she was glad to see that it wouldn't cause to bleed which was good as she wouldn't have to give him here blood. Looking at the prince's unconscious form she why his blood tasted so bad. People with terminal illnesses and blood diseases had blood that tasted bad but nothing as bad as that, besides the prince appeared perfectly healthy so what was it.

 **The end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Rebekah POV Winterfell**

They were finally leaving and she was both happy and sad. Happy that there guests were finally leaving and sad that her father, brother and sisters were leaving as well. Her Mother who after getting some much needed sleep was back to her old self and was currently embracing her father as they said good bye. Heading over to Sansa she saw her petting her own direwolf Lady.

"Rebekah" Sansa said as she walked over.

Embracing her sister she whispered into her ear "Wear your courtesy as armour sister. Act the fool and they'll believe you to be a fool" pulling out of the embrace she said "Enjoy King's Landing, sweet sister" and she then walked off as Sansa looked at her confused. Looking around she saw the crown prince, smirking she walked over to him.

"Your Grace" she said loving the look of fear on his face.

"Lady Stark" he replied. Well it had seemed she had taught him a lesson in courtesy.

Lowering her voice so only he could her she said "If you hurt so much as a hair on my sister's head I will rip out your intestines and feed them to Freya while you watch." The prince face was priceless but she didn't want to waste any more time with him so she turned and left, heading over to her brother she walked alongside him.

"Have you said good bye to Bran?" she asked and her brother nodded. "He's not going to die." She stated with complete certainly.

"You Starks are hard to kill" he said.

"Yes, we are" she said in a tone that her brother recognized.

"Not this again" her brother said sighing.

"Yes this again" she snapped "Despite what my mother has made you believe, you are a part of this family and we will miss you. I'd miss you, father will miss you, Arya will miss you, Bran and Rickon will miss you. Evan Sansa will miss you" she said furiously.

"Father and Sansa are going to King's Landing and when Bran wakes he'll join them. Arya is going to Bear Island and Rickon is but a child who'll most likely forget me in a few years." Jon retorted and from the way he said it she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

"Farewell Jon" she said as they reached his horse.

"You to Rebekah" he replied and she hugged him and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Walking over to her father she couldn't help but feel this good buy would be what made it feel real, not surprising since this would be the last time she saw her father in months, possibly years.

"Rebekah, I have something for you" he held out his sword still in its direwolf sheath and handed it to her.

"But Ice is your sword father" she protested but only lightly. Ice was one of the most magnificent swords she's ever seen and it would be a lie if she said she didn't want the blade.

"Ice belongs to the Lord in Winterfell and until I return that will be you." Her father said filling her with pride.

"Thank you father" she said strapping ice over shoulder. It was heavy but considering its size it wasn't as heavy as she expected but then Valyrian steel was said to be surprisingly light, which proved to be true. "Don't trust anyone in King's Landing father, and don't hesitate" she told him. The two rules of politics, don't trust anyone and never hesitate, both could get you killed. Finishing her good bye to her father she returned to the castle.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Domeric Bolton POV The Dreadfort**

In the thousands of years the Starks and the Boltons had been around neither family had ever married into the other, so it came as a large surprise that Lord Stark had accepted the betrothal between him and Rebekah. Not that he was disappointed, not only was Rebekah a very beautiful women who he'd been friends with for years but he was also attracted to her, not that he'd tell her that, her ego was large enough as it was. Looking out the window from his chambers in the Dreadfort, he recalled the first time he met her when she visited the Dreadfort just over a year ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

He and his father were standing in the courtyard of the Dreadfort waiting for Rebekah Stark to arrive. It was well known that the future Lady Paramount of the North had spent the last six months visiting all the castles in the North including Bear Island, Deepwood Mott, Last Hearth and Karhold, but he hadn't expected her to visit the Dreadfort, after all even in the best of times relations between the Starks and Boltons were tense. A horn sounded and six guards wearing the sigil of house Stark rode in through the gates and one blond women roughly fifteen or sixteen wearing to his surprise not a dress but a shirt and trousers. She also had a sword strapped to her side and he had a strong suspicion that it wasn't for show. So this was Rebekah Stark he thought, he was expecting some highborn lady in dresses with dolls, it seems he was wrong.

As Rebekah walked up to him and his father he couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely stunning. Her eyes were surprising; after all hearing about them was one thing, seeing them was another. But he found them strangely beautiful.

"Lord Bolton," she said curtseying.

"Lady Stark. My son Domeric." his father introduced.

"Lady Stark," he said kissing her hand.

"Rebekah please," she said

"Only if you call me Domeric," he replied and after that they entered the Dreadfort.

Over the next two weeks while Rebekah stayed at the Dreadfort he learnt several things about his future liege lady. First, she was very intelligent and cunning, second, while she had a lot of respect for those with honour she herself wasn't honourable something that had greatly surprised his father who had believed the daughter of Ned Stark to be completely honour bound and third, was that she was very arrogant and she acted like a real bitch to those she didn't like, not even bothering to pretend to be civil if she didn't like someone.

But his future liege lady was not the reason that he was preparing his horse to ride to the weeping water. Ever since he returned from being fostered with Lord Redfort in the Vale several months ago he'd been hearing rumours that his father apparently has a bastard son. His father had confirmed it and told him his brother's name was Ramsay Snow and he had forbidden him from seeking him out. He knew he was taking a risk, and if even half of the things he'd heard about his brother was true then this was going to be dangerous.

As he got closer to where he believed his brother was staying along the weeping water, he couldn't help the dread that filled him. His father had been sure to instil caution in him and he was taking a very risky move coming here, especially since he hadn't told anyone he'd be coming here. Eventually he came to a mill that he believed his brother lived. Getting off his horse he walked slowly walked up to it. Along the way he smelled something that absolutely reeked.

"Well look at what we have here Reek" a voice said. Turning around he saw a person who looked similar to himself and a person dressed in rags that was aptly named Reek. They were both armed with swords. "All that planning to become the Lord of the Dreadfort, and my brother does us the favour of coming strait to us" his brother said smirking.

"Ramsey Snow I assume" he said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword to draw it if necessary.

His brother just snarled "I'm a true Bolton, not you, I will skin you alive like on my banners and prove to my father that I am the true hair to the Dreadfort." Well it seemed he rumours about his brother being insane were true.

"My banners, not yours," Domeric corrected, "You're not a Bolton you're a Snow" he stated smirking at the look of anger on his face. Good, fighting someone who had a level head was hard however fighting someone who let their anger blind them was easy.

Ramsey just snarled and lashed at him. Drawing his blade he parried his brother's blow and then he swung at Reek as he tried to sneak up behind him but he just dodged the blow. As the battle went on he found out that while neither Ramsey nor Reek seemed particularly skilled with a blade, but they both made up for it in ferocity. Using the but of his sword he punched his brother in the face, knocking him to the ground and then turning to face Reek he blocked the blow he delivered and drawing his knife, silently thanking his father for always making sure he carried a knife on him even if it was a flaying knife, and he drove it through Reeks left eye, killing him instantly.

"No" Ramsey screamed looking at Reek's corpse in horror, before that horror was replaced with rage and then he lunged at him. If he thought Ramsey was ferocious before then that was nothing compared to what it was known and he was struggling to block and parry his brother's blows. Eventually his brother knocked him to the ground.

"After I kill you, I'll be our father's only heir" Ramsey said smirking.

"You think our father will welcome you with open arms if you kill me, I say he's more likely to kill you himself" he said smirking to hide his fear.

His brother raised his sword but before he could swing it a sword was driven through his back, and then he saw his saviour, Rebekah Stark sink her teeth into the bastards neck and he could have sworn that she was drinking his blood.

 ** _End flashback_**

Rebekah had told him what she was and explained how she had died and been reborn, but she didn't say why she was reborn, he wasn't even sure if she knew why. He had told his father what had happened with Ramsey but he hadn't told anyone about Rebekah, after all she had saved his life, the least he could do was keep her secret.

"Domeric" turning around he saw his father. "Walk with me" his father commanded. "Lord Stark accepted the betrothal as I knew he would."

"Why were you so sure Lord Stark would accept?" he asked his father.

Instead of answering his father asked a question of his own "How many men can the North call upon for war?"

"Roughly 40,000" he answered wondering where his father was going with this.

"And how many men can Winterfell, the Dreadfort and Karhold each call upon?"

"7,000 for Winterfell, 6,000 for the Dreadfort and 4,000 for Karhold." Domeric answered, wondering where his father was going with this.

"Everything the Karstarks have they owe to the Starks, and they'll fight for them to the end of their days and a marriage between you and Rebekah would unite the Starks and Boltons unlike ever before. The combined might of our three houses is nearly half of the Norths strength and would prevent any fools from thinking they could challenge Rebekah Stark when she rules the North. If Lord Stark wasn't such an honourable fool he'd probably be a master at the Game." His father told him.

"So Lord Stark is preparing against the worst" he stated.

"Indeed and it also gives our family something we've never had before," his father said smirking.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"A claim on Winterfell," Roose Bolton answered.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV Winterfell**

"Do you understand your mission?" She asked the five Stark guards before her.

"We do Lady Stark" The one in front of her answered "We are to follow Lord Stark to Kings Landing and to report everything that happens to you."

"Thank you, you may leave" she said to her 'little birds' as Lord Varys was said to call them, not that she had anywhere near as many spies as the spymaster of Kings Landing who was said to have countless spies in every kingdom on either side of the Narrow Sea, in fact her spies were actually limited to the North and the Riverlands, but at least now she had spies in the capital.

Her blood had healed Bran, as far as measter Luwin could tell all of Bran's injuries were healed and he was perfectly healthy so that meant whatever kept him asleep was something that affected him mentally. Walking into Bran's room she was glad to find that no one was there. Walking over to Bran she wondered if she was doing the right thing, after all entering someone's mind was a skill that she still possessed from her last life but it was very risky, after all the mind was a delicate thing and not to mention a huge invasion of privacy, one of the many reasons she hated that slut Sage. No she had no choice, Bran was getting thinner by the day and in these Middle Ages they simply lacked the resources to sustain someone in a coma. Crouching next to Bran she put one of her hands on her head and entered his mind.

 **End of chapter 5, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Rebekah POV Bran's minds scape**

Every ones minds scape is unique, different. When you enter someone's mind it's usually an area, and different parts of that area reveal your different memories and thoughts. Her minds scape was Mystic Falls when she was human, Kol's was a cemetery, Klaus was a mansion and Elijah's was a castle. She didn't know what Finn's had been; she and her siblings didn't begin discovering the extent of their mental abilities until after he had been daggered. Her Brother Bran's minds scape was the godswood. Ones minds scape got larger as one got older and considering the fact that Bran was only ten his minds scape wasn't very large and therefore only took a minute for her to find Bran. He was using a bow and arrow and trying, and failing to shoot a raven on a tree branch. The fact that a raven was in Bran's minds scape worried her greatly. While objects could exist in one's mind, people and animals couldn't so whatever that raven was it was in her brothers mind and most likely the reason her was still in a coma.

Suddenly the raven looked at her and she was surprised to see that it had three eyes instead of two. Well, she thought this would certainly be interesting.

 _"Follow me Vampire."_ A mystical voice said and suddenly the raven flew off while her brother looked at where it had once been in shock. Before Bran noticed her presence she took off after the strange raven. After reaching the weirwood tree she found an elderly man standing there wearing strangely enough a night's watch cloak.

"You told me to follow and I have, now told me what you want and why you are in my brother's mind?" She demanded.

"I am in your brothers mind because yours was too powerful to enter and because and your brother has abilities you don't realize. As for what I want with you, I wish to warn you and to tell you how you alive here in Westeros?" The old man said catching her attention.

"Why? Why am I alive?" She demanded. For years she had searched for an answer to why she was alive and this man apparently had it.

"Because the Old Gods willed it" she was about to snort at the answer when the man spoke again "You didn't believe in Gods in your last life and you don't believe in the seven who are one but you do believe in the Old Gods, have you wondered that you believed in them because perhaps subconsciously you knew they were the reason you are alive." She bit her lip at that, wondering if perhaps what he was saying was true.

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me" She stated in a purposely bitchy voice.

"To prepare the North" He stated mysteriously.

"For what?" She yelled, finally losing her patience.

"The White Walkers"

"What proof do you have?" she asked, not believing him.

"Wildling raids are worse than ever before, the Others are forcing them to move south." He explained.

"Then what should I do, since you seem to know everything." She asked sarcastically.

The old man just smiled.

 **-TVQ-**

She fell on to the floor, furious. That old bastard had pushed her out of her brother's mind. As angry as she was she couldn't help but be impressed. Pushing someone out of your own mind was easy; pushing someone out of someone else's mind however was very difficult.

"Rebekah" looking up she saw Bran staring at her.

"Bran" she said hugging her brother.

"You're not supposed to be here" An ugly looking man said startling her. "It's a mercy, he's dead already." And with that the man drew a knife and rushed forward.

"No" She yelled as she rushed forward to attack the assassin. Jumping backwards to dodge a slash at her stomach, she then grabbed his wrist holding the knife and twisted it, breaking the bone and causing him to drop the blade. After that she punched him in the face knocking him out, as well as a few of his teeth.

A minute later two Stark guards burst into the room. "Lady Stark" they said bowing.

"Take that piece of filth to the cells" she ordered the guards, while she went over to Bran who had tears in his eyes and looked terrified.

"He wanted to kill me, why?" He asked, with his voice breaking a little.

She hugged her brother and whispered into his ear "I don't know Bran, but I promise you I will find out why, and I will keep you safe."

 **-TVQ-**

She glared at the piece of filth in front of her. They weren't in the Winterfell cells. She had moved him into one of the many hidden chambers underneath Winterfell. There were countless hidden passageways and chambers hidden beneath Winterfell, chambers that only she and her father were aware of. Considering the last time her father had been into any of the hidden chambers was when he showed them to her when she had turned nine, she really wasn't worried about anybody discovering what she used them for, but all in all she had over three hundred men and women trapped in various chambers around Winterfell all for a particular project of hers.

The assassin was strapped to a cross, similar to the one on house Bolton's banners. The man wasn't very bright and she was certain that her compulsion would without a doubt work on him, but the man had tried to kill her brother and she was going to make suffer, by finding out why he had tried to kill Bran the good old fashioned way.

"This is how it's going to work. I'm going to torture you regardless but if you answer my questions honestly then the amount of pain you will suffer will be significantly less than if you try to lie to me. And before you get any ideas about calling for help, just know that there is no one around for miles." Not necessarily true but none of those people were in any position to help him.

Taking out her dagger she stalked towards the man and held the knife to his little finger and began to push the knife forward, breaking through the skin, causing him to break out into screams. "Why did you try to kill Bran?" She asked.

"I was payed to do so," He said screaming as she forced the knife upwards to his nail, causing blood to gush.

"Who payed you to kill my brother?" She asked.

"I don't know he didn't show his face." Not happy with his answer she stabbed the knife at the base of his little finger cutting it off, and then moved her knife on to the next finger.

"Did you arrive as part of the king's party?" She asked.

"Yes" He said moaning in pain.

"Were you ordered to kill my brother before coming to Winterfell?"

"Yes" So however had hired him had clearly been planning it for some time.

"Was the valyrian steel blade payment for killing my brother?" After all you'd have to pay someone very well to kill the son of a Lord Paramount.

"No, I was to leave the blade behind after killing your brother." His job was to frame someone she realized, it didn't matter if he succeeded or not he just had to frame someone. But whoever it was clearly had a lot of wealth and influence to be able to waste a valyrian blade. Valyrian blades were roughly worth hundreds of thousands of gold dragons so whoever was responsible was clearly trying to frame someone wealthy. Then she remembered her aunt Lysa's message about the Lannisters killing Jon Arryn. Her aunt may not be the smartest fish in the sea but she surely must have known that sending a message to Winterfell saying that the Lannisters were responsible for Jon Arryn's death while the Lannisters were in Winterfell was a huge risk and with the attempt on Bran's life it only made the Lannisters look all the more guilty.

"Fucking shit" She screamed in anger. If she was right then someone was trying to start a war between the North and the Westerlands. But who? One of the Northern lords perhaps. She could only think of two people in the North who might wish her family harm. Roose Bolton and Barbrey Dustin, neither of which had any love for her family. No, not Roose Bolton, her betrothal to Domeric gave the Boltons a level of power they haven't had since they ruled as the Red Kings, and he was also too cautious to try killing Bran. But that Dustin bitch might, not only did she hate her father, blaming him for her late husband's death but she also hated her mother as she viewed herself as the rightful Lady of Winterfell just because her uncle Brandon had fucked her once, talk about obsessed. She doubted anyone from the Westerlands was involved after all Tywin ruled his bannermen with an iron fist and she doubted any would challenge him after all the Rains of Castamere was proof of what happened to those who did, and she doubted he would start a war with the North especially as they had family ties to the Riverlands and Vale and it was well known that the king would always favour the Starks over the Lannisters. Hell for all she knew no one from the North or the Westerlands could be responsible, after all war caused chaos and chaos created opportunities.

Unstrapping the man from the cross she watched as he fell to the floor as she unsheathed Ice. "In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, I Rebekah Stark sentence you to die" she said smiling as she then swung Ice, taking the assassins head clean off.

 **-TVQ-**

Looking at the Heart Tree she couldn't help but wonder if what the old man had said about the Old Gods being the reason she was alive was true. She had never been able to understand her faith in the old gods. She didn't believe in gods in her last life but she did believe in the Old Gods, there was just something about them that made her believe in them. There was also the matter of the White Walkers. She had sent a raven to Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch requesting to know the full strength of the Nights, how many men were each castle and any information concerning the wildlings.

"What I am about to tell you, you must not tell anyone." Her mother began "I don't believe Bran fell from that tower, I believe he was thrown."

"The boy was always sure footed before" Maester Luwin pointed out.

"Not to mention that this blade is valyrian steal with a dragon bone hilt, this is no ordinary assassin." Rodrik Cassel stated.

"I'd stake my life the Lannisters are responsible, we already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Her mother said.

"Yes on the word of mad aunt Lysa" She stated sarcastically. "Mother the assassin told me his job was to leave the blade, regardless of whether or not he killed Bran. However hired him wanted to frame someone and with aunt Lysa message, the obvious suspects are the Lannisters."

"You make it sound as if Lysa was responsible" Her mother said, clearly angry.

"How stupid is aunt Lysa to send a message accusing the Lannisters of murder, while the Lannister are visiting Winterfell. If the wrong person had found that message then we would all be viewed as traitors." She said, all but shouting at her mother. After calming herself down she began speaking again, desperate to change the topic away from her aunt who she was recently growing very suspicious of. "We need to get a message to Father, to inform him of what has happened."

"I will go to Kings Landing to tell Ned" Her mother stated. She was about to object but by the look on her mother's face she wouldn't be able to.

"Fine, but don't take the dagger, it is the only proof we have and we can't risk someone steeling it." She said.

 **-TVQ-**

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. That was the sound of Ice clashing with Theon's sword. She wasn't used to fighting with Ice, or any great sword for that matter and as a result she was largely stuck playing defensive, and blocking fewer blows then she liked to admit. Theon may not be Jon's equal with a blade, few were, but he was certainly skilled enough to provide a good challenge. After a few more blows Theon knocked Ice out of her hands and held his blade to her throat.

"Tough luck, huh Rebekah" Theon mocked.

"Ha, Ha, laugh it up Theon a week from now I'll be kicking your ass again." She said confidently. "Now go enjoy your whore I'm sure Ros will want her gold." Theon scowled but left anyway while she headed to Bran's chambers. Ever since that assassin had tried to kill him, Bran had refused to leave his chambers, traumatized by what someone had tried to do him.

As she got closer she could her old Nan telling Bran a story, which was also one of her favourites. "Thousands of years ago there was a winter that lasted a generation. Kings froze to death in there castles, same as the shepherds in there huts. Women smothered their babies, rather than see them starve. Wept and felt their tears freeze on their cheeks. And the White Walkers came in force, riding their dead horses..." It was at that moment that she slammed the door open causing Bran to jump a mile in shock whiles she and old Nan just laughed.

"Rebekah" Bran moaned.

"Oh come on Bran it was funny" She said smiling. "You can go have your supper I'll stay with him" She told Old Nan and then she jumped onto Bran's bed lying next to him as Old Nan bowed to them and then left.

"Mother said good bye" Bran said sadly. She felt like cursing her mother, Bran was traumatized by what happened and now more than ever needed his mother, yet instead of staying she decides to travel to Kings Landing, a trip that would take weeks, possibly even months. Yes Father needed to be informed about what happened yet they could easily send someone trustworthy to inform him, who would also be much less noticeable then her mother leaving Winterfell. "Why did she have to leave?"

"To tell father about what happened." She answered.

"Couldn't we just send a raven?" He asked.

"Mother doesn't trust a raven" Trying to change the subject she suggested "Why don't you go to the courtyard and practice some archery. It would do you some good to get out of this stuffy old room."

"I'm terrible at archery" Bran said miserably.

"True" She admitted and then grinned "But practice makes perfect."

"I don't want to practice archery" and then turning his head to glare at her Bran snapped at her "And I want to be left alone, so leave." Deciding to give her brother his space she left.

 **-TVQ-**

She was in her father's or her now guessed her study reading a rather old book about her family's history. The Starks were the oldest family in all of Westeros; in fact her bloodline was believed to go back over eight thousand years to the age of heroes and the time of the White Walkers. As a result her family had records going back to even the pact between the Children of the Forest and the First Men. The book she was currently reading as well as several books littered across her desk weren't from the Winterfell library and as a result only she and her father were aware of them, in fact neither her mother nor maester Luwin had any idea that these texts even existed. Though her Father loved her Mother greatly and trusted maester Luwin these books contained much darker and shadier version of her family's history that her father, as well as many of her ancestors, thought it best to keep hidden.

After Torhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen and gave up his title King in the North the Stark family had changed. They had developed a reputation of honour that was greater than both house Tully and Arryn despite both those houses words being _Family Duty Honour_ and _as high as honour_. However before he bent the knee the Stark family while honourable to a point weren't able to rule a land as harsh as the North especially for over eight thousand years on honour alone, causing them to be absolutely ruthless to any threat whether it was southern kings attacking Moat Cailin, pirates and iron born raiding the lands, wildlings north of the Wall, or rebellious bannermen. The methods her family had used possessed a level of cruelty and mercilessness that even Klaus and Kol would hesitate to use, a prime example being the extermination of house Greystark, from the youngest babe to the oldest man, and they had been kin. It was also looking through these books that she discovered why house Bolton despite rebelling against the Starks TWICE, had not only been spared but remained as one of the most powerful houses in the North. It was because no family in existence carried the same level of fear and intimidation as the flaying Boltons, intimidation that was perfect for dealing with their enemies and their existence also prevented the Starks from ever becoming complacent. So overall the Boltons were more useful as tamed allies then dead.

However she wasn't having much luck with finding information about White Walkers. After so many years since the Others had been sighted she had no idea what was true and what was myth. She had no idea how they were created, she had no idea of their abilities and she had no idea if they could be even killed. Hell she even had no idea if they were even real, only the word of an old man.

Looking out the window she noticed night had fallen. Gods she thought she'd been reading these dusty old books for hours. Coming to the realization that the only way she would know for true if the White Walkers existed was to send someone north of the Wall to find them. Leaving her study she began walking through the corridors of Winterfell she entered one of the hidden passageways and carried on walking until she came upon a door with three different locks on it, after all the person inside was very dangerous. Unlocking the door she entered and saw a man chained to the far wall.

"Hello Ramsey."

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Rebekah POV Winterfell**

"Hello Ramsey." She said to the man chained to the wall in front of her. Contrary to what Domeric and Roose Bolton thought she hadn't killed Ramsey, she simply injured him and then brought him to Winterfell where he'd been locked for the past year. Ramsey Snow was a monster and some of his actions turned even her stomach and she gladly kill him slowly and painfully, but luckily for Ramsey he had two useful qualities. One was that he was unrivalled at finding out information though any method necessary and two he was a master hunter.

"Lady Stark," Ramsey replied, glaring at her with hate filled eyes.

"I'm sending you and one hundred others north of the Wall to investigate the White Walkers." She told him.

"The White Walkers are a myth." Ramsey said in disbelief.

"Considering what I've turned you and another three hundred people into, one would expect you to have a little more belief in the supernatural." She said smirking. She turned Ramsey as well as over three hundred people into vampires, or at least a version of them. They like her were much weaker then vampires in her last life, but stronger than humans. They possessed bloodlust but didn't require blood to survive. They'll healed fast but not as fast as a normal vampire, they also didn't possess compulsion or any of normal vampires' mental abilities. They were also much easier to kill, which was something she was grateful for in case any of them needed to be put down. They were also all sired to her.

In her last life Kol had discovered that an Original can create a sire bond between themselves and a vampire they sired. All you had to do was compel them to feel extreme gratitude towards you for turning them into a vampire and since an Originals compulsion wasn't broken when a human was turned into a vampire, vampirism then enhanced those feelings of gratitude creating a sire bond. However since her compulsion wasn't as strong she had to spent months torturing and drugging them in order to break their will in order for her compulsion to be completely successful. It had been a long process and it had taken six years in order to have just three hundred vampires sired to her.

"You know it's hard to believe that an honourable Stark would be able to do all this" Ramsey said mockingly. And he was right, this wasn't the actions of an honourable person, or a good person, hell it wasn't even something she would have done in her last life. In fact it was actually something Klaus would and had done. The Mystic Falls gang had often called her Barbie Klaus, well she had become a lot more like Klaus, and her death had made her like the bastard who killed her.

"You will be leaving tomorrow and you will have one year to find out all the information you can. While you are south of the Wall you will obey the laws of the land however once you get beyond the wall you can use any and all methods to find out the information you need." She told Ramsey and with that she left.

 **-TVQ-**

She was in her office making plans for her remaining two hundred vampires. She planned on using the vampires as spies throughout the Seven Kingdoms, especially in the South. Though she already had spies in the North and Riverlands and a few Kings Landing, she had none in the other kingdoms and as a result she was blind to what happened in the other Kingdoms. Though she like most Northerners cared little for the south, she didn't want to be blind to it, especially as her father, Sansa and now her mother were in Kings Landing.

She had decided to send ten vampires to the Iron Islands, the Vale and the Stormlands each, twenty to the Westerlands and Dorne and thirty to the Reach. Though she was still unsure on what to do with the remaining hundred vampires.

Finished with that she picked up a nearby book and began reading. It was the diary of Theon Stark, the hungry wolf, infamous for repelling the Andal invasion of the North, conquering the Three Sisters and raiding Andalos. Unfortunately Theon Stark's diary was written in the Old Tongue which she wasn't completely fluent in so she often had to read each passage a few times to fully understand it.

 _"Those Boltons had actually proved themselves useful for once and those Andal heathens were either dead or prisoners, while the flayed bodies of the dead litter the eastern coast of the Winterlands. That should certainly deter any of those cunts from trying to attack again, at least for a time. Unfortunately the First Men of the south hadn't proved as successful. Father always said those southerners were weak and he'd been proven right, already the Andals had conquered the Vale, forcing the Royce Kings to bend the knee and now an Andal house called Arryn held the title King of the Mountains. The Andals had also begun attacking the Stormlands and the Riverlands. King Mudd has sent me a raven requesting that I lead the Children of the Forest native in the Riverlands to the North so that they won't be butchered like they were in the Vale."_

Carefully she turned the page of the book, being mindful of how old it was.

 _"I can't believe it, King Mudd is dead. The man who had won 99 battles but lost his hundredth. And worst of all his son had failed to hold the Riverlands, by the time I lead my men south of the Neck nearly half of the Riverlands had been conquered by those statue worshiping cunts. The mission was also a failure; out of the four thousand Children in the Riverlands we'd only been able to save 800. With the Andals slowly but surely conquering the south, killing the Children as they went there was a very real threat of the species becoming extinct. There aren't many children in the North the species preferring the warmth of the South to the cold North."_

 _"The leader of the Children came to me today to thank me for what I'd done for his people and that they'd be going to live north of the Wall. I asked him why but all he said was "To keep watch" however as a gratitude to me saving them they promised to protect Winterfell. That day the Children carved runes into all the walls of Winterfell and spoke in a language I didn't understand, it wasn't the tongue of the First Men or the gibberish of the Andals. The language was ancient and strangely beautiful and as they spoke all the runes glowed brightly. The Children promised that as long as Winterfell stood no army would ever take it. I was tempted to snap at them and ask if they had such powers then how were the Andals able to conquer so much of the South, but I decided against it, after all they are trying to help."_

Wards. Could there really be wards around Winterfell? She thought. The Children of the Forest were believed to be beings of magic and so protection spells were surely something they must have been capable of. She would have to find these and hopefully find out what they did, however magic was Kol's specialty not hers. She couldn't help but feel a strong sense of sadness and regret at the thought of her brother.

Out of all her siblings she missed Kol the most. She loved Elijah but they clashed too often to really get along and while she mourned Finn her eldest brother had spent nine hundred years in a box and when undaggered he had no intention of getting along with the rest of them so she really didn't know him by the time he was killed. Her love for Niklaus had long been replaced with a burning hatred and if she ever encountered the bastard again, as impossible as it was, she'd gladly burn him with wildfire, hopefully that would kill him. But Kol, they'd been closest as humans and as vampires and she'd betrayed him more than once. She couldn't help but feel a strong sense of guilt and disgust at herself in regards to her brother, even after seventeen years.

She couldn't help but remember her last words to Klaus about how he mourned Kol but did nothing in revenge but she was the same. In fact she was worse than Niklaus, not even a day after his death and she was helping his killers and she even saved that doppelganger bitch's life and when she saw her brother when the vial to the other side was lowered instead of being rejoiced at his presence she had treated him with scorn and chose to be with Matt Donavon a man who killed Finn, had been manipulating her for months and played a role Kol's death. She found many actions in her last life stupid and pathetic. She had changed a lot since her last life; she was less rash and emotional and more cautious, more paranoid.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Enter" She called as maester Luwin walked in. "Maester" She said greeting him warmly.

"Lady Stark, there were two ravens for you, one from castle Black" He said as he handed her a scroll with the Night's Watch seal on it.

"Thank you maester" She said as she broke the seal and unravelled the scroll and began to read. Shit, she thought as she read through what Lord Commander Mormont had sent her. She'd known the Night's Watch was in a state of decline and that out of the nineteen castles along the Wall only three were manned but she'd hoped that the castles were at least fully garrisoned. A castle was considered fully garrisoned if it had at least 500 men manning it but it was impossible for those three castles to be fully manned since the Night's Watch had barely 900 men. 300 men at Castle Black and Shadow Tower each and 200 at East Watch by the sea. If the wildlings, or the White Walkers if they existed, attacked the Night's Watch in force then it would be crushed and the last defence of the North would be gone.

"Bad news?" Maester Luwin asked.

"The Night's Watch is in a state of decline." She answered. She'd have to do something to strengthen the Wall and increase the number of recruits but the question was what. The life as a brother of the Night's Watch was a hard and miserable one with them getting fewer volunteers every year and even many criminals preferred to suffer their sentences then join the Night's Watch. "And the second raven?" She asked.

"Here" He said handing her the scroll "It has a strange M symbol on it that I don't recognize but it was addressed to you" Maester Luwin said looking at her curiously. Ah, one of her spies she thought. Reading the scroll she found it was from one of her spies located in the Gift. Her spy had informed her that Tyrion Lannister had left the Wall and should arrive at Winterfell within the weak. The scroll also said that Samwell Tarly the son of Randyl Tarly, the only man to defeat Robert Baratheon in battle, was joining the Night's Watch, apparently willingly. Now that was strange, why would the heir of Horn Hill, one of the most powerful houses in the Reach, willingly join the Night's Watch?

"Anything important my lady?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Tyrion Lannister will be arriving at Winterfell in about a weak." She told him.

"And what will we do my lady?"

"We will house him for the night and then send him on his way the next day." She answered.

"But my lady, if your mother is right ab-" The master began but she interrupted him.

"My mother is not right. Tell me maester Luwin, can you think of any motive the Lannisters might have for wanting my brother dead?" She asked him curiously.

Maester Luwin was silent for a minute before he answered "The Lannister desire power. An attempt on Bran's live could possibly force Lord Stark to remain at Winterfell, leaving the position Hand of the King free for a Lannister to fill." That was actually a good point.

"You made a good point maester." She admitted "Just one problem. Robert Baratheon's hatred for the Lannisters is almost as infamous as his hatred for the Targaryen's. He'd likely only name a Lannister Hand if they and the Targaryen's were the only families alive. I don't believe the Lannister's are responsible for the attempt on Bran's life, and I also don't believe his fall was anything other than that, a fall. Yes Bran is a good climber but accidents happen and there is no proof that someone actually pushed him and so no harm will come to Tyrion while he's in Winterfell." She said ending the matter. "Is there any other matter that requires my attention maester Luwin?"

"No my lady."

"Well in that case I'll be going for a ride before it gets to dark. Come Freya." She said to her direwolf who'd been lounging in the corner of the room. Maester Luwin gave a jump of surprise, apparently not even noticing Freya was in the room due to how quiet she was, a big difference to Summer and Shaggydog who were as load as they could be.

It never ceased to amaze anyone how fast the direwolves grew, already Freya, Summer, Shaggydog, and likely Ghost, Nymeria and Lady as well were already the size of large wolves and they showed no signs of stopping.

 **-TVQ-**

She was riding Shadow, a strong Northern stallion as fast as she could through a wooded area not far from Winterfell, while Freya trailed behind them. Considering nearly half the North was covered in forests she never understood why neither her ancestors of any Northern Lord for that matter imported any large amounts of timber, in fact house Manderly was the only one that even exported any timber and even then only a small amount. Not only would it bring a great deal of wealth to the North, but it would also provide the North with a constant source of wealth, something all the southern kingdoms had but the North lacked. The Westerlands had their gold mines, the Riverlands and the Reach had their farmland while the Stormlands had its iron ore.

She stopped riding when she heard Freya growling lightly. Looking behind her she noticed Freya sniffing at the ground, she obviously caught a scent. Dismounting and tying Shadow to a nearby tree she followed Freya as she began following the scent. As they walked deeper into the woods she began to hear voices.

"Why are we still here?" A distinctly male voice grumbled. Freya began growling before she quietly shushed her companion. "We should be heading south; there are no White Walkers in Dorne." Now that caught her attention.

"We don't know this land, we also don't have a way to get to this Dorne without getting caught, so shut your mouth." A feminine voice said scolding the man. Creeping forward, being careful not to make a sound she hid behind a large tree and carefully looking around it she saw a small clearing where she saw four people. Two men and two women and considering the two men were dressed in black and by the poor state of their clothes as well as their words she knew these two men were deserters from the Night's Watch, she'd gladly kill them and send their heads to the Wall. As for the two women, well considering the state of their clothes as well as the fact they didn't know what Dorne was, she knew they were wildlings or Free Folk as they called themselves.

Looking at Freya she pointed for her to go around the four people to flank them. When she saw Freya move into position she picked up a few stones and then through them overhead into a bush gathering their attention. Three of them looked to the bush, while one of the women looked in her direction, but she knew she was two well-hidden for her to notice. While the wildlings and the deserters were distracted Freya leaped out of the bush she was hiding behind and leaped onto one of the deserters, tearing her teeth into his throat. For a second she thought she could taste blood. Yep, she thought swallowing she could definitely taste blood. Shaking her head from her thoughts she drew Ice and she rushed forward at the only deserter left and swung Ice at him, which he only just blocked the blade in time. It was clear the skill of the men of the Night's Watch had fallen along with the number of recruits as he was only able to block two more blows before she took his head. Screaming in anger one of the wildling women rushed at her, wildly swinging a shoddy looking axe. Dodging the honestly pathetic attack, she swung Ice while the wildling, apparently too stupid to either dodge or block the blow was literally cut in half.

Turning to look at the last one left she saw the women holding a knife in each hand and looking at her and Freya in fear, but not in anger, apparently the women didn't care much about her companions. "Lay down your weapons." She told the women.

"Why? So you can kill me as you did them, kneeler" The women said snorting.

"I don't need you to be unarmed to kill you, and even if you did manage to kill me then Freya will tear you to bits." She pointed out. "As for them, well their fates were sealed the moment they deserted the Night's Watch and as for her, well she chose to attack me. I also don't want to kill you."

"Then what do you want?" The women demanded.

"Information. Come with me and tell me everything I want to know about what's beyond the wall and when I'm sure you're not a threat to anyone I'll let you go." She told her.

"Fine" The women snapped, clearly reluctant.

"What's your name?" She asked the women curiously.

"Osha."

 **-TVQ-**

 **Osha POV**

She was a lot stronger then she looked, and so she was able to carry the large stack of straw through the great hall of Winterfell with ease. After she and the blonde women who killed her companions, she wouldn't call them friends as she despised the three of them, had returned to Winterfell she had been put to work, but not before she had been given food, proper clothes and a chance to rest. Putting the straw on the floor she couldn't help but look around her with hidden awe, she had never seen anything like it. "You're a very lucky girl you know that." Looking behind her she saw a man who screamed arrogance literally looking down at her. "Where I come from we don't show mercy to savages. At low tide we'd tie your hands and feet too four stakes and wait for the waves to wash you away." He said trying to intimidate her, and failing miserably, she'd dealt with Thenns, giants and even White Walkers, this _boy_ was no threat to her.

"Where's it you come from?" She asked curiously.

"The Iron Islands" She could hear the pride in his voice.

"Are they far away?" She asked as she began working. She could see the blonde women, Rebekah standing in the corner of the hall watching her.

"You've never heard of the Iron Islands." She did not need to be looking at him to know he was insulted.

"Trust me; you've never heard where I'm from neither."

"Trust me, my lord. You're not living in the wilderness any more. In civilized lands you refer to your betters by their proper titles."

"Why?" She asked confused as to why she should call him lord, and what did that title even mean.

"Why? What do you mean why?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes, did this idiot not realize she didn't even know what a lord was. "My father is Balon Greyjoy. Lord of the Iron Islands."

"What's that got to do with you? If your father's lord, how can you be lord to?"

"I will be lord after my father..."

"So you're not lord now?" She said in amusement as she realized this boy held not title or power at all, it was his father that held the title. She also noticed Rebekah looking at the two of them in amusement, apparently enjoying their interaction between them.

"You're an impudent little wench aren't you," He said as he began to walk towards her.

"Theon," Rebekah said, putting a stop to the now named arrogant cunt. "Osha is our guest."

"I thought she was our prisoner," Theon protested. Why he thought that she didn't know it wasn't as if she was in any chains.

"Are the two any different in your experience" Rebekah snapped causing the boy to leave sulking.

"What did you mean by that?" She asked when she heard the door slam, signalling that he'd left.

"Theon's father started a war and when he lost Theon was brought to Winterfell as a hostage." Rebekah explained. "Why did you come south of the Wall?"

"There are things that sleep in the day and hunt at night."

"White Walkers."

"Yes." She said slightly surprised Rebekah knew about them.

"Do you know how to kill them?"

"No. To kill Wights you have to burn them but I'm not sure if that will work against White Walkers."

"What about Mance Rayder, what do you know about him?"

"As the threat from the Others grows stronger more Free Folk join him every day. Last I heard he had maybe an army of roughly 60,000."

"And how many of them can fight and march?"

"30 possibly even 40,000 the rest are either too old or too young to fight."

"Thank you." And with that the Stark girl left, leaving her to her work.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

At least thirty fucking thousand fighters, which was nothing to laugh at. And according to Osha more wildlings joined the King beyond the Wall by the day so that number would only grow. The North could amass a host of 40,000 men, at most 45,000. If the Northern lords and the wildling's came to blows there would be blood and a lot of it. Unlike most she wasn't stupid enough to believe wildlings were mere mindless savages that so many thought them to be. Theon often said hard places breed hard men, well the harsh lands beyond the wall certainly made strong people, and unlike south of the Wall the wildlings cared little for gender and so both men and women knew how to fight.

Getting to her office she prepared a message to Lord Commander Mormont informing him about how a captured wildling had revealed that Mance Rayder had apparently gathered an army of 60,000 wildlings and would most likely march it south. If Mance Rayder breached the Wall there would be open war and he North had few allies to help them. The Baratheons may be Kings but it was the Lannisters that truly held the throne and even though she didn't believe the Lannisters responsible for the attempt on Bran's life they were still no allies. Though relations between the two had improved there was still a lot of bad blood between the Northern and Vale lords so they couldn't be relied upon, especially as her mad and untrustworthy aunt now ruled it. It was rather frustrating that the Riverlands, which wasn't exactly known for its strength, was the North's only true ally.

Leaving her office she headed towards her chambers but not before she had maester Luwin send the message to Castle Black. Once she got to her chambers she collapsed onto her bed exhausted. She was stressed as hell; no wonder her father was going grey before his years, ruling the North was hard. Every day some lord came by saying the same thing, problem this and problem that, if they spent half the time trying to fix their problems instead of complaining her job would be much easier. The fact that everyone hated someone certainly didn't help, the Whitehills hated the Forresters, the Umbers hated the Glovers and nearly everyone hated the Boltons. If there truly was a threat beyond the Wall the lords would have to put aside their hatred for each other and be united. Of course convincing them to let go of centuries old grudges was easier said than done. Feeling her eyes grow heavy she closed them and let sleep take her.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Tyrion POV**

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome during my last visit?" He pointed out.

"We were not expecting your visit Lord Tyrion" A lie, there wasn't an ounce of surprise on Rebekah Stark's face. The sight of Rebekah Stark on the seat for the lords of Winterfell and Kings of Winter of old was quite an intimidating sight. "You and Yoren will be given food and a bed for the night. However if you don't mind I have many matters to see to."

"Of course Lady Stark" And with that he and Yoren left. He was given the same room he had when he last visited Winterfell.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Enter" He called "Lady Stark" He greeted.

"Lord Tyrion there's something I need to tell you"

"And what is that Lady Stark?" He asked.

"Not long ago there was an attempt on my Brother Bran's life." Shock filled him, why would someone want to murder a boy of ten.

"Is he okay?"

"He's a little shaken up but physically he's fine." Relief filled him.

"That's good news."

"It is. But what isn't good news is that my mother has gotten it into her head that your family is responsible for the attempt on his life." Oh shit, once again his family's reputation was going to bite him in the ass.

"But you don't believe that." He pointed out.

"I appreciate proof and there is none that your family is responsible." Well that was good to hear.

"What I don't understand Lady Stark is why you're telling me this?" He asked her.

"Because I'm worried about my father. My mother has gone to King's Landing to tell my father what happened and if she convinces my father that the Lannisters are responsible then I'm afraid that he'll do something rash and stupid especially since it's the Lannisters that truly rule King's Landing." Rebekah explained. Well that certainly explained why Catelyn Stark wasn't in Winterfell.

But there was still one thing he was curious about. "If, for example, Lady Stark a Lannister was responsible for the attempt on Bran's life, what would you do?"

The smile she sent him then sent a shiver up his spine. "I believe the saying Lord Tyrion is 'but know the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.'"

 **End of chapter 7**

 **Bella-swan11: While Jon will play a key role later in the story he won't be King as I honestly believe Westeros is better off without the Targaryen rule, half of them were mad while the other half didn't really seem to care about anything but preserving their own power.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Lord Commander Jeor Mormont POV, Castle Black.**

60,000 wildlings. No matter how many times he read over the message Rebekah Stark had sent him he still couldn't believe it. Yes captured wildlings had revealed that many of their tribes had joined up with Mance but still he never thought for one second that he'd have that kind of strength. Hell he found it hard to believe that 60,000 wildlings could even live north of the Wall, with the lands so cold you could freeze to death in seconds and with little methods of producing food. The fact the message also said that it was likely these numbers would grow was also very worrying.

A horn blowing caught his attention. It seems Benjen had found Horthor and Flowers faster than he had expected. A second horn blast stopped that train of thought immediately. Wildlings he realized with distaste. Rushing out of his chambers into the courtyard as fast as his old bones could carry him he noticing his sworn brothers preparing for an attack and assembling weapons, and he was quickly approached by Ser Alliser Thorne, a rather unpleasant man but he did his job well. "What's happening?" He demanded of Thorne.

"There are hundreds, if not thousands of wildlings gathered beyond the Wall." Thorne answered. Mance was his first thought, perhaps the man had finally made his move.

"Are they attacking?" He asked worried, they had over three hundred men at castle black but barely half of them knew how to fight.

"No, they just seem to be waiting, for what I don't know." Wanting to see for himself he got to the top of the Wall as fast as the lift could take him. When he get to the top of the Wall he stood on the ledge standing next to Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son and the only one of the new batch of recruits that possessed any notable skill or use. Looking over the ledge he tried to see what he could, his eyesight wasn't what it once was but he could faintly make out many figures and like Thorne had said there were thousands of them. They were also too far away for them to fire arrows onto them and they didn't have the men to send out to fight them.

"They seem to be making camp and a couple of them seem to waving white banners." Jon observed. He couldn't see any signs of camps or banners but he'd trust a young man's eyes over his own failing ones.

"If the wildlings wish to parley then so be it. Snow have maester Aemon send ravens to Winterfell, Last Hearth, Karhold and Deapwood Motte requesting reinforcements." He ordered and with that the boy left. He hoped reinforcements arrived quickly as they hadn't the strength to fight them and they couldn't send men beyond the Wall with a host of Wildlings there.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Winterfell**

"Are the men ready?" Rebekah asked Hallis Mollen, the new captain of the guards at Winterfell since Jory had gone to Kings Landing with her father.

"Yes lady Stark, 800 men ready to deal with those wildling cunts, when will we leave?" He asked eager. Many of the men were eager to fight the wildlings, after all they'd been doing it their whole lives and in many ways Northerners loved fighting wildlings.

"Immediately." She answered him as she mounted her horse Shadow and then all 800 of them; all mounted began the long ride to Castle Black. Even mounted it would take at least a weak to reach the Wall. Rebekah was both happy and angry about leaving for the Wall. Happy because she would be seeing Jon again and if he hadn't already sworn his vows hopefully convince him to return to Winterfell. Angry because Rickon had not taken her leaving very well. It was understandable, he was barely six and yet as far as he knew their mother, father, Jon, Sansa and Arya had left him and would never return and he had not reacted well to the news that she was going as well, he had cried and screamed but the worst was his direwolf Shaggydog. She and the rest of her siblings were connected to their direwolves in a way that was almost magical, when they were angry their wolves were angry, when they were sad their wolves were sad. And when Rickon had learned she was leaving Shaggydog had lashed out, forcing Freya and Summer to attack and contain their pack mate and then they had no choice but to chain Shaggydog up in the kennels, at least until Rickon calmed down.

Osha had been a god send. Even though she had only been at Winterfell for a little over a weak the women had almost become a mother to Rickon and so far seemed to be the only one capable of calming him down. Her mother was going to be pissed when she returned to find that Rickon now began to view Osha as his mother but she couldn't bring herself to care, her mother shouldn't have gone south in the first place.

They made it to Last Hearth in very good time, within three days. As they got closer she caught sight of the banner of house Umber, the broken chains. When they reached the gates of Last Hearth they were greeted by Mors Umber, the Greatjon's uncle. "Lady Stark." The man said bowing.

"Lord Mors." She replied. Mors Umber, commonly referred to as crow food, had seen better days with his beard now completely white, one eye missing and his face covered in wrinkles. He wasn't the warrior he once was.

"You're the last to arrive Lady Stark. The Greatjon and the Smalljon have already left for the Wall with a thousand men, while Lords Karstark and Glover left Last Hearth a day past with 700 and 500 men respectively." With her 800 men that would make 3,000 fighting men, more then enough to deal with the wildlings. "I assume you'll wish to rest hear for the night?" He asked.

"A bed for the night would be appreciated, we've been hard riding. We've brought our own food and we'll leave at first light so it won't cost you anything." She told Mors and with that Rebekah and her 800 men entered Last Hearth to rest for the night.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Arya POV, Bear Island**

"Left." Clang. "Right." Clang. "Left." Clang. "Right." A clattering sound was heard as Dacey knocked the practice sword out of her hand. "And now your dead." Dacey said smirking. Dacey Mormont, the heiress of Bear Island, was a rather slender women with long black hair and with visible muscles, though not in a grouse way. Ever since she had arrived at Bear Island Dacey had become her personal trainer.

"But you said right and then you went left." Arya protested. Dacey had lied, it wasn't her fault that she'd been disarmed.

"Yes I did because you've learned how to block an attack when I'm telling you where I'm striking it's time for you to learn how to predict where and when I'm going to attack you, after all your enemy isn't going to tell you how they're going to kill you." Dacey explained and she nodded her head in understanding.

"But how do you know when someone is going to attack?" She asked.

"Good question." Dacey said smiling "You need to watch their face, particularly their eyes. The reason so many soldiers wear helmets isn't to protect their heads but so their opponents can't see their face and therefore can't predict their attacks."

"All right now let's try again and remember watch my face." Dacey said picking up the practice sword she knocked out of her hand and threw it to her. Watching Dacey's face she saw her grimace just before she lunged and she raised her sword to block the blow.

An hour later Arya returned to her chambers in Bear Island Castle and collapsed on her bed, groaning as she did so. Every inch of her body ached and was covered in bruises. Rebekah had warned her that the Mormonts would show her no leniency in training her how to fight just because she was a Stark and a girl but she hadn't expected the training to be this rough. Every day she was training for two hours in the morning, two in the evening and one hour before she went to bed. And just because she was learning to fight didn't mean her regular studies had been stopped either, her father had made it clear that if he found out she was slacking in her studies then she would be immediately returned to Winterfell.

"Still not used to the training huh?" Turning to look at the smiling face of Lyanna Mormont, the second and youngest daughter of Maege Mormont who was also named after her late aunt.

"How do you manage to do this every day?" She asked her friend.

"Experience, plus this." Lyanna answered throwing something to her. Catching it she saw it was a flask though what was in it she didn't know. "It contains body lotion. When you finish your training at night apply it to your body and by morning all your aches will be gone." She knew what body lotion was, it was Rebekah who had made it in the first place nearly two years ago and it had become famous throughout the North, perhaps even Westeros and earned Winterfell a good deal of gold.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Castle Black**

As she rode closer towards Castle Black she couldn't help but look at the castle in disgust, hell Rebekah wouldn't even call it a castle, more like a crumbling keep. Give her a hundred good men and she'd be able to take the so called heart of the Night's Watch with ease, and that was taking into account the skill of the members of the Night's Watch. Along the outskirts of Castle there were dozens of tents with several banners littered around bearing the Starburst of house Karstark, the armoured fist of house Glover and the four chains of house Umber. "Have the men set up camp, I'll be going to Castle Black to meet the Lord Commander." She told Hallis and with that she left her men and rode through the castle gates.

"Lady Stark." The Lord Commander said as he approached her, bowing his head slightly. Jeor Mormont was an old man, but that didn't make him any less intimidating and despite his age she was half certain he was still most likely one of the best fighters in Castle Black.

"Lord Commander." She greeted. "So how many wildlings are there exactly?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"A little over 5000 at best estimate. We can't get an exact number as we can't send out any of our rangers without the wildlings spotting them." Mormont explained, frowning slightly. These wildlings unnerved him just waiting beyond the Wall doing nothing, it was completely unlike them. "There's something else Lady Stark, two days ago one of the wildlings came with a message. He said their leader, a woman named Karsi, wished to speak with the Stark of Winterfell." Well that was strange, why would a wildling tribe leader wish to speak with her.

"Did the messenger say about what this Karsi wanted to speak to me about?" She asked curiously.

"No." Well that was helpful she thought sarcastically.

"Has there been any word of my uncle Benjen, the last letter he sent said he went ranging beyond the Wall not long before the wildling turned up?" Rebekah asked with concern about her uncle, he was a good ranger but wildlings knew their land better than her uncle ever would it wasn't as if he could fight five thousand wildlings.

"None." The commander said with a bit of sympathy.

"Where are Lords Karstark, Glover and Umber?" She asked.

"In the great hall with a good deal of their men as well as their eldest sons in the case Rickard and the Greatjon." Mormont answered and with that the two of them entered the hall.

"Rebekah." The Smalljon bellowed once he saw her and then stood and went over to greet her.

"Smalljon." She greeted as she hugged the man. Why anyone called him Smalljon she had no clue considering he was almost as large as his father the Greatjon, though Dacey liked to joke it was because he had a hangnail for a cock, though whether that was true she had no clue but there were more than a few rumours about her two friends so Dacey may very well be right.

"So I hear you're to marry Domeric?" Smalljon asked.

"Yes I am, jealous?" She asked smirking.

"Nah, I'm betrothed myself." Yes she'd heard about that, it had been announced not long after her own betrothal. Smalljon was to marry Rickard Karstark's only daughter Alys. "Though doesn't mean Domeric isn't a lucky man, and so are you. Domeric may be a bit strange but at least he's not a cunt like his father."

"True." She admitted, she was lucky that Domeric wasn't a sadistic bastard like Ramsey or Roose, not that it made him any less dangerous then his father and bastard brother.

"Lady Stark." Rickard Karstark said greeting her.

"Lords Umber, Karstark." She greeted the two lords warmly. "Lord Glover." She greeted far less warmly. When father named her his heir, Galbart Glover had given the most objections, why, she didn't know or really care, though she had a suspicion it had something to do with what she had done to the Whitehills after they threatened to go to war with the Forresters, but regardless it had left her with a strong dislike for the current lord of Deepwood Motte. Though she did like his brother, even if Robett Glover was a grim, humourless man.

"About time your here Stark, now we can finally deal with these wildling fuckers." The Greatjon bellowed. The Umbers were a very load family.

"I'm surprised you haven't ridden out and smashed them already Greatjon." She said, the Greatjon wasn't the most cautious man and she half expected him to have dealt with wildling before she'd even reached the Wall.

"Ahh the old bear convinced me to wait and find out what these bloody wildlings wanted first." the Greatjon said grumbling. After greeting Lords Karstark and Glover as well as Rickard's eldest son and heir Harrion, who though she wouldn't necessarily call a friend but she got along well enough with, she looked around the hall for her brother. She found sitting near the corner with three men, one of which was very fat. Considering his size she guessed the man was used to a privileged life style as very few smallfolk had enough food to get fat.

Walking over to her brother she sat down next to him and said smirking "Not going to greet your dear sister Jon, or introduce me to your friends."

Jon smiled in return "Hello sweet sister, lovely to see you again, and these are Grenn, Pyp and Sam." So that was Samwell Tarly, she was a bit disappointed after all, she'd expected more.

"Nice to meet you all." She said with a fake smile. Sam may have joined the Night's Watch willingly, though she had no idea why, but she didn't know about the other two though Jon was a pretty good judge of character so Grenn and Pyp could very well be decent men. "Black suites you."

"It was always my colour." Jon replied smiling. Rebekah noticed that Sam looked like he wanted to say something but didn't seem to be able to do.

"So who's the lanky guy at the head table that keeps glaring at us?" She asked as she noticed she and her brother were being glared at.

"That's Alliser Thorne, Castle Black's master at arms." Jon answered.

"He's a complete cunt." Grenn said staring at the man with hatred.

"What do you expect, he's a Targaryen loyalist." She told them, any man who would willingly fight for that insane family had to be a cunt.

"How do you know that?" Pyp asked looking at her with surprise.

"My uncle Benjen told me." She answered. "According to him Thorne is a bitter and sadistic old man that will do the world a favour when he dies."

"That doesn't sound like our uncle." Jon pointed out.

"Our uncle really doesn't like him." She replied. Uncle Benjen had lost his father, brother and sister because of the Targaryen's; you couldn't really blame him for not liking someone who had fought for them during the rebellion. "You look like you want to say something." She said to Sam "What is it?"

The man jumped in surprise and began stuttering. "Well- the thing is. Most of the ah men here are uh, well I'm not sure how to-."

"For god's sake spit it out." She snapped at him, so what she wasn't very patient sue her.

Sam flinched a little and she felt a little bad for that. "Well a lot of the men here were well rapers and you're very beautiful women." He blushed as he said that and she sent him a dazzling smile in return causing his blush to intensify. "Aren't you worried about being..." It didn't seem like Sam was capable of carrying on.

"Trust me any idiot that tries to go near me won't have anything left to use on women." She reassured Sam with a smile and sent a shiver down his spine.

 **-TVQ-**

As the gate rose Rebekah walked through it entering the lands beyond the Wall. Living in the North all her life the cold didn't bother her but it disturbed her that while not by a great deal it was certainly colder north of the Wall then at Castle Black. She wondered if the Walkers were the reason it was so cold, after all they were said to be beings of ice and winter. In the distance she saw a wildling walking towards her. As the wildling got closer to her it lowered its revealing it was a women and a rather attractive one at that with long black hair and soft features, and Rebekah guessed she was in her mid-twenties. She also wore a necklace made of shells and had two daggers strapped to her waste. She felt comforted with the weight of Ice at her side, she had become rather proficient with the great sword and she was confident that she'd be able to hold her own against the women she assumed was the wildling leader.

"You are Karsi I assume?" She asked the women.

"I am, and I'm guessing you're the Stark of Winterfell, after all you're certainly no crow." Karsi replied.

"I am Rebekah Stark of Winterfell yes and the ruler of the North after my father." She told the woman

Karsi however had a look of confusion on her face. "I thought you southerners tied yourselves in knots about only men having power, or has that changed?"

"No it hasn't changed unfortunately, but luckily my father decided to break tradition and named me the heir of Winterfell instead of my brothers." She explained to Karsi. "Why are you here?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"I need your help." Karsi said sounding rather desperate. "You may not believe me but the Others have returned and if we aren't south of the Wall by winter we'll all be worse than dead."

"You mean as wrights?" She asked causing Karsi to look at her in surprise.

"Not too long ago I encountered a wildling woman by the name of Osha." Karsi's face didn't show any recognition at the name. "She told me about the White Walkers and a deserter from the Night's Watch said the same. Osha also told me about how Mance Rayder is currently building an army. Why aren't you with him?"

"I was until I found out about his plan to attack the crows and settle in the North." The women began explaining.

"Why would you have a problem with fighting the Night's Watch? I doubt you have any love for them." She asked confused why Karsi wouldn't want to fight the black brothers.

A look of anger covered Karsi's face as she growled out "I lost my parents and my brother to the crows, I have no problem with fighting them. What I do have a problem with is what comes after it." She raised an eyebrow at that and Karsi elaborated "Mance isn't the first King beyond the Wall. In fact there have been many over the centuries and what happened to them all. All killed by you Southerners. You may be Kneelers but no one can doubt your strength, especially you Starks." Karsi took a deep breath before continuing "I know you have no reason to help me but I need your help otherwise we'll all be dead by winter." Her mind rushed over what to do, letting them into the North could lead to civil war.

"If I let you into the North you will have to swear me your allegiance." She told Karsi.

"What does that mean exactly?" Karsi asked.

"It means that you'll have to bend the knee to me and my family and if I call upon you and your clan to fight, you will have to. Hostages will also have to be taken to ensure that you and your clan don't begin raiding our lands and force us to fight you."

"I'm not a kneeler." Karsi said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have much of a choice." She snapped at the stubborn women. "You can either bend the knee, and save you people from the White Walkers or you can be killed. I have over 3000 men at Castle Black and none of them would object to riding out and killing the lot of you."

"I also have 3000 fighters." Karsi said glaring at her.

"But do you have 3000 horses, because I do." She asked the women.

"Fuck your horses. I have something better." As Karsi said that she began to hear load thumping. In the distance she could see what looked like a man but no it couldn't be one, he was too big and. No that was impossible it couldn't be a giant, they were myths. Then again so were White Walkers, as well as vampires and witches.

"That's impossible." She muttered.

"Are you sure you want to attack me now?" Karsi asked smirking.

"This is getting us know where." She snapped. "You came to me asking for help, I don't have to help you or let into the North, which risks starting a civil war in the North. If you want to be allowed into the North then you have to accept my terms."

Karsi looked like she'd swallowed a lemon but in the end she said "If bending the knee means saving myself, my children and my people then so be it." And with that Karsi bent the knee. All right now for the hard part.

 **-TVQ-**

"For centuries wildlings have raided my lands, killed our people and stolen our women, hell my own cousin was carried off by wildlings. I will not accept them living on or near my lands." The Greatjon screamed at her. Every single person in Castle Black hated her at the moment, because Rebekah had made it clear that she was going to allow Karsi and the Ice River clan to settle into the North. "I can't picture any other Northern lord accepting just because they make false claims about the Others returning. They are a dead, if they even existed in the first place."

"I agree with the Greatjon Rebekah." Rickard Karstark spoke out. "This is a folly with too many drawbacks and few little gains." Crap, Karstark was one of her most powerful and loyal bannermen, if he spoke out against this the other lords would listen.

"They have a fucking giant" She screamed in return shutting up the protesters. "If giants are real then how do we know that the White Walkers aren't real?"

"There's still the matter of where they're going to live." Galbert Glover pointed out.

"Moat Cailin." She answered. "There's good farm land around the castle, and the area is uninhabited. And if they do decide to raid the our lands, well they'll have the Neck and lord Reeds Crannogmen to deal with on the south and the rest of us to the north of them." The fact that the wildlings wouldn't be anywhere near Last Hearth seemed to appease the Greatjon, if only slightly, now time for Karstark. She knew what she was doing was going to piss off every house in the North, but she didn't need every house in the North. As long as she had the Boltons, Umbers, Karstarks and Manderlys behind her, the Starks will remain Wardens of the North. "Winterfell will also pay the dowry for Alys Karstark's marriage to Smalljon Umber." She told them, which seemed to please both lords.

A bit more haggling and deals and she felt she had managed to appease the Umbers, Karstarks and Glovers, which mostly included offering several positions in Winterfell to their families and there was also the matter of the other Northern houses but she'll deal with them later on.

"Hey." She said to the Smalljon who was without a doubt pissed at her.

"Why Rebekah? Why?" The Umber heir asked her angrily.

"Because it was either let them into the North or let them join Mance Rayder's army." She told him.

"And because they said the Walkers were real." The Smalljon said sarcastically, before he grew angry again. "Don't lie to me Rebekah, I know that's the real reason you're letting them into the North, you've always been obsessed with them."

"Yes I do believe that they're real. Look at the facts Jon, wildling raids are worse than ever and more deserters of the Night's Watch in this last year than in the last decade, hell the last three deserters I've encountered have all claimed that the White Walkers are real. Also the wildlings are stubborn bastards and they are willingly bending the knee to get south." She said listing the reasons furiously.

"I've spent my entire life fighting wildlings." Smalljon said seeming to have calmed down slightly.

"So have I. So we still friends?" She asked uncertainty.

"Yes were still friends, oh don't get me wrong I'm pissed at you but it'll pass."

"Come on there's something you've got to see." She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the courtyard of Castle Black as they saw thousands of wildling walking through the courtyard of the castle and out of the gates, while crows and Northman glared hatefully at them.

"Why are we here?" Smalljon asked confused.

"Just wait." She said hoping they hadn't missed it.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Smalljon screamed like a little girl as the giant, called Wun Wun according to Karsi, walked through Castle Black while everyone stared at it in shock. It seemed no one had believed her when she told them the wildlings had a giant.

"I don't think we call your father the Greatjon anymore." She told Smalljon as Wun Wun was well over twice the size of lord Umber.

"No I don't think we can." Smalljon muttered quietly.

 **-TVQ-**

"Are you sure you've done the right thing Rebekah?" Jon asked her. They were in his chambers drinking proper ale brewed in the south, say what will about the south they made good ale.

"The right thing yes, the smart thing no. So how does it feel to be the brother of the most hated women in the North?" She asked as she took a sip.

"You're not the most hated women Rebekah." Jon defended her.

"I'm certainly not the most liked." She pointed out.

"Wasn't it you who once told me if you spend your entire life trying to be liked you'll become the most hated person world," Jon said smiling.

"True." She said laughing a little, and that was true and Aerys Targaryen was the perfect example, at the start of his reign had tried to become the most loved man in Westeros yet by the end of it he'd become the most hated man in Westeros. It felt good to laugh as she had a strong feeling these next few months were going to be very trying.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Enter." Jon called as a member of the Night's Watch entered the room.

"Pardon my Lady, Lord Snow. But one of the wildling said he had information about your uncle, if you'll follow me." And with that the man left. Jon was about to follow before she grabbed his hand.

"Do you have the key to the kennel in which Ghost and Freya are locked in?" She asked him, feeling very nervous. If Karsi knew anything about her uncle she would have told her and so she felt more than a little nervous.

"Yes." Jon asked looking at her confused.

"Bring it and your sword, you'll need it." She told him as she strapped Ice to her waist and saw Jon do the same with his own sword and grab a key. Along the way they stopped at Hallis Mollen's room and brought him and another three Stark guards in case it was a trap.

As they walked to the balcony looking into the courtyard they saw possibly thirty brothers of the Night's Watch, all armed and a sign with the word traitor on it. Hearing the sounds of steps behind them she turned and saw another ten crows all with swords drawn.

"My lady, five of us can't fight forty armed men." Hallis whispered to her.

"If we unlock mine and Jon's direwolves we have a chance." She whispered back to him.

"Rebekah Stark." Thorne, clearly the leader of this coup, began "You have betrayed the North and for that will be killed any who try to defend you will meet the same fate." Well it seemed this man was truly a cunt. What was it Klaus always said when dealing with traitors, anger them to the point that when they lash out it will make their defeat and later their deaths even more humiliating and painful.

"Look at you, despising the Stark family for the role we played in the rebellion." She said smirking. "Tell me when Aerys Targaryen became aroused from burning people alive did you get down on your knees and suck his cock, and is the reason you're so angry and bitter is because he's dead and you can't do that anymore." At the end everyone was staring at her in shock. No one had ever spoken to Thorne that way.

"KILL THEM ALL." Thorne screamed in anger.

 **End of Chapter 8** , **please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Rebekah POV, Castle Black**

"KILL THEM ALL" Thorne screamed in anger. Not wasting a second Rebekah threw the knife in her hand at one of the crows in the corridor behind them, and the knife struck with perfect aim, causing blood to gush out of his neck, killing the crow and then she drew Ice while her companions drew their own swords.

"Free Freya and Ghost, we'll cover you." She told Jon as she, Hallis and the two Stark guards rushed at the treacherous crows. Running down the steps and into the courtyard Rebekah swung Ice at the crow closest to her while the man raised his sword to block the blow but with the strength she'd swung Ice with it cut straight through the blade and decapitated the crow. Perks of valyrian steel and vamp strength she thought chuffed as she saw the body collapse in pieces. "Ahh." She yelled as she felt a pain in her shoulder. "You bastard." She yelled at the crow who stabbed her, and ducked under the next blow and then drove her sword through his chest.

Looking around her, Rebekah saw that the three Stark guards were fighting two men each and seemed to be winning, good it proved that her family guards were very well trained and experienced, while she saw Jon at a door and she heard growling coming from inside it, obviously where Freya and Ghost were locked. Barely a second later three crows rushed at her. "Come on you fuckers." She said to them as she bared her fangs to them revealed the red veins under her eyes causing the three of them to freeze and look at her in fear. Capitalizing on their hesitation she rushed at them, killing one of them before they broke out of their hesitation. Seeing their fellow crow killed broke them out of their hesitation and they began attacking her with everything they had. These two were actually quite skilled with a blade and they worked well together, with them both attacking her at the same time, preventing her from concentrating and killing one of them. Luckily Rebekah found an opening and was able to behead one of them.

"Oh fuck." She yelled as she felt something hard hit the back of her head, causing her to drop her sword and stumble forward. Turning around she glared at the bastard that had hit her.

"Die abomination." He screamed as he swung his sword at her, forcing her to step back to dodge his attack. With no weapon she was forced to continue dodging the man's blows, however she was pleased to note that the more blows she dodged, the angrier the crow seemed to become, causing his attacks to become more erratic and less precise. "Just stay still and die." He yelled going red in the face in anger. She just smirked at him in return and continued dodging until she felt her back collide with the wall, and immediately the smirk went off her face and her confidence was replaced with fear. "You'll die now bitch." He said smiling evilly at her as he raised his sword to strike the finishing blow.

However he wasn't able to kill her as Freya launched her at him, tearing his throat in as he screamed in pain. "Good girl." She told her companion as she swallowed, causing a frown to mare her face. Yes she could definitely taste blood, what the hell was up with that. Every time Freya made a kill she could taste it. _Now is not the time_ she thought to herself as she picked up the dead crows sword and re-joined the fight. After stabbing one of the crows in the back, she looked around and saw that the two Stark guards were dead while both Hallis and Jon were both injured but still fighting.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Smalljon Umber Pov**

He was angry; there was no two ways about it. He just couldn't understand why Rebekah would allow those goat fuckers south of the Wall, no matter what false claims they'd made about the White Walkers, though the sight of a genuine giant had caused him to wonder if there was some truth in what they had said. But regardless that did not excuse what the Night's Watch was doing. Drawing his great sword, while he saw Harrion Karstark do the same with his long sword, as he called to the group of eighteen men with the two of them, ten Karstark men, eight Umber men "Come on let's kill these Night's Watch deserters." As he rushed forward giving a war cry as he sliced the first treacherous crow in his path.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

There was only one bloody crow left, the cunt Alliser Thorne himself. He had taken down three men, including Hallis, before they brought him to his knees. Say what you will about the man he was a good fighter, not that it would save him, and oh no he was going to suffer before she killed him

"Why Thorne?" Jon asked, glaring at the man in hatred.

"For thousands of years the Night's Watch has protected the realm from wildlings. By letting them through the Wall you are all traitors and deserve a traitor's death." The man said glaring at them.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Mormont yelled as he entered the courtyard.

"You're a little late lord Commander." She snapped at the man. The fight wasn't exactly a quiet one, why the hell was he only coming out now. "Nearly forty of your men thought it would be fun to butcher the lot of us, however these useless pieces of shit clearly didn't even know how to hold a sword properly and now all of them, bar this prick here." She said pointing at Thorne "Are now dead." The Lord Commander was obviously becoming increasingly uneasy.

"Thorne will be punished." The old bear stated, but that wasn't enough for her.

"Punished but not executed." Rebekah said with steel in her voice as she noticed Mormont didn't say he'd kill Thorne.

"Ser Alliser Thorne is Castle Black's master of arms." the old crow protested.

"I don't care." She snapped. Thorne would not survive the night but if Mormont chose to protect him then well all she would have to do is threaten him. "If Thorne lives then what I promised the Night's Watch for allowing the wildlings through the Wall will not be given." She stated smirking as the Commander gave a sharp in take of breath and looked at her in shock. In exchange for allowing the wildlings into the North she would provide the Night's Watch with fifty new recruits, 200 swords of various shape and size, 100 longbows and the use of Winterfell's builders to restore Castle Black to its former glory.

"You can't do that." Mormont protested loudly.

"Why should I give supplies to an order that protects a man who tried to kill me?" She yelled at him.

Mormont knew he had no choice, he had lost nearly forty men and he needed those fifty men to replace those he lost, in the end Thorne was a small price to pay. "Alliser Thorne, I sentence you to death."

She felt like laughing in triumph, but she knew she couldn't, after all they had a rather large audience and she couldn't be shown laughing at the sight of a man being sentenced to death, although that didn't stop a smile spreading across her face. A chopping black was placed while an unknown crow gave Mormont his family's valyrian steel sword Long Claw.

"Alliser Thorne, here in sight of gods and men I sentence you to die, will you speak a final word?" Mormont asked.

"Go ahead kill me, doesn't change that the lot of you are nothing more than traitors." Thorne said and he then spat at the Lord Commander's feet.

"So be it." Mormont said as he swung the sword with a strength that was almost as unbelievable for a man his age and took off Thorne's head. It was a shame he died quickly, she thought sadly, but at least he was dead and may the bastard burn in hell.

 **-TVQ-**

That man was more than ninety years old and blind. Yet that didn't stop him from bandaging the wound on her shoulder with a skill greater then even maester Luwin's. "How are you able to do this?" Rebekah asked Maester Aemon. As she looked at the old man Rebekah couldn't help but notice a certain resemblance between him and Jon, hell take away the man's wrinkles and the two of them could probably even be called cousins.

"Experience Lady Stark. Despite my eyes I have treated so many injuries and infliction's that I don't even need my eyes for minor injuries like this one." Maester Aemon explained.

"Thank you maester." She told him.

"No need lady Stark." The man replied modestly.

"Did you know Rhaegar well?" She asked the old man causing him to look at her sharply.

"Why do you ask?" Aemon asked her in return.

"His actions changed Westeros forever. I'm just curious about what went on in his mind." She answered the old Targaryen.

"Rhaegar was a mystery to even those who knew him best; I doubt anyone ever truly knew what went on inside his head." He said sounding sad. Of course he was sad, she was reminding about how his entire family was either dead or in exile.

"Thank you maester," She said as she got up to leave and then left. As she walked through the old castle she noticed as the crows staying as far away from her as they could while watching her wearily. Walking into the great hall she took a seat next to her brother. "You're not wearing black." She pointed out. That wasn't the only thing different about her brother; he now bore a scar on his face near his left eye.

"I can't stay here, not after what happened." Jon told her sullenly.

"So you're coming home?" She asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I am." Jon answered smiling, while she began laughing and hugged her brother.

"Well it seemed something useful actually came from those cunts trying to kill us." She said jokingly.

"So when are we leaving?" Jon asked eager to leave Castle Black.

"As soon as the horses are all fed and watered, so probably in about an hour." She told Jon.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Jon Snow POV**

"You asked to see me, maester Aemon." He said to the old maester who was cutting up food for the ravens.

"Yes Lord Snow." Aemon replied but with respect, not scorn like Thorne used to. "The box over there." He said pointing at a long rectangular box in the corner. "Could you open it." Walking over to the box and opening it he saw it contained a sword. A rather slender long sword with a golden pommel with the end in the shape of a flame. Unsheathing the blade a few inches he was shocked to discover what it was made out of.

"This is Valyrian steel." he said in shock. How was maester Aemon in possession of a valyrian steel sword.

"It was my families' sword." The maester informed him. "And I'm giving it to you."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Maester Aemon had a strange expression on his face as he answered. "My father was Maekar, the first of his name, my brother Aegon reigned after him when I had refused the throne, and he was followed by his grandson Aerys, whom they called the mad king."

"You're Aemon Targaryen." He said with shock, a living breathing Targaryen living in Westeros, he then realized what he said about the sword. "This is Dark Sister."

"It is." Aemon confirmed.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He asked still in shock.

"After everything my family has done to yours I think it's only fair that your family gets something in return." The man explained mournfully.

"But why me, why not my sister?" He asked, after all he wasn't a Stark.

"Well for starters your sister already has a sword and second, no pun intended, but I have been watching you since you arrived at Castle Black and you've proven yourself to be an honourable man, one worthy of wielding Dark Sister." He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride at the old maester's words.

"Thank you maester Aemon."

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

"Why did you decide to join the Night's Watch?" She asked Samwell Tarly. The two of them were alone in Castle Black's library, she had been looking for information about the White Walkers but she couldn't find anything. She did however find a book about the Children of the Forest which she had decided to take with her back to Winterfell.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam said asking his own question. The more time he spent around her the less Sam seamed to stutter.

"Before the incident yesterday there were just over 900 members of the Night's Watch and out of those 900, nearly 200 volunteered to join and out of those 200 over 120 are from the North." She began explaining to him "What I don't understand is why the heir of Horn Hill, which is one of the stronger houses in the Reach willingly join the Night's Watch." Rebekah told him and she noticed Sam seemed to become both nervous and angry at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam stated in tone that meant an end to the conversation.

"I heard about how you admitted to being a coward." She said.

"I did." Sam admitted, looking embarrassed.

"It takes a special kind of bravery to admit cowardice; it may not be a warrior's bravery but bravery none the less." She told Sam looking into his eyes to get the point across. "Don't let anyone tell you any different because you don't like fighting, lots of people don't like fighting but it doesn't make them cowards." After she said that she stood up to leave, after all the horses should be ready to leave by now, but before she left she told Sam one more thing. "Oh by the way. They say a crossbow is a coward's weapon, if you truly believe you're a coward then you may as well learn to fight as one." She then left, leaving Sam with a lot to think about.

 **-TVQ-**

The ride back to Winterfell took much longer than it should have, both because she was travelling with the Free Folk, to help keep them in line, and because she decided it would be better to go around Last Hearth instead of going through it.

"You're going to have to do a lot of damage control." Jon told her as they rode through the gates of Winterfell. "The lords will not be happy."

"No, they won't be." She said as she dismounted. "Any ideas?"

"Since the wild- Free Folk are going to be living at Moat Cailin, betrothing Bran to Lord Reeds daughter might be good way to keep the peace." Jon suggested.

"It's an idea, but I'd rather marry Bran to one of Lord Manderly's granddaughters." She needed to keep the Manderly's loyal, especially since they were by far the richest house in the North.

"Then perhaps marry Arya to Jojen Reed."

"Ha, we'll likely have to drag her to the wedding kicking and screaming." She said and she and Jon shared a laugh, but in truth she did not want her sister married to Jojen Reed. Rebekah had only met the heir of Greywater Watch once before and she was in no hurry to meet him again. The way Jojen looked at her was unnerving, as if she was naked, like he knew everything about her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was also fairly certain that Jojen was also aware of who and what she was. Another reason she didn't want her sister anywhere near him.

"There are also the Dustins." Jon said causing her to snap at him.

"House Dustin is dead, that bitch in Borrowton is a Ryswell." She hated Barbrey Ryswell with a passion and it was not unfounded. Barbrey Ryswell reminded her of Elena Gilbert, a self-entitled bitch who played the petty card to the point Rebekah would like nothing more than to wrap her hands around the women's throat and strangle her.

"Okay then, the Ryswell's." Jon said correcting himself.

"Domeric's mother was a Ryswell." She pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact that Lord Ryswell is more loyal to Roose Bolton then father."

"The Ryswell's won't do anything unless Lord Bolton makes a move."

"And what's stopping Bolton from making a move."

"Because Domeric is more loyal to me then him." She told Jon.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Roose Bolton POV, the Dreadfort**

Rebekah Stark was many things, stupid however she was not. She's bound to know allowing the wildlings into the North was more than a risky move, yet she did it anyway, so the question was why? Why risk her families' position for a bunch of wildlings.

Why she did it however didn't really matter because of how frustrating the whole situation was. He had an opportunity he never had before, the chance to seize the North from the Starks. If he did call the banners and march on Winterfell Rebekah wouldn't have the complete backing of all the lords to assist her, and he could probably take control of the North before Ned Stark had the chance to return to the North. The frustrating thing however was his son Domeric.

All Boltons were raised to be disloyal to the Starks and neither Ramsey nor Domeric were any exceptions. It was almost two years ago now when Rebekah visited the Dreadfort and in one action killed one of his sons and turned his other one into her most loyal supporter. The only thing that appeased him was the fact he was fairly sure that Domeric was loyal only to Rebekah, not to the entire house Stark. He didn't care that Rebekah killed Ramsey, he was a mad dog and Rebekah had actually done him a favour. It also removed any doubts he had about Domeric. After Ramsey's death Domeric had hunted down and flayed what remained of Ramsey's Bastard Boys as well as anyone, bar Roose himself of course, who had assisted Ramsey in any way proving that his son was a true Bolton and that his time in the Vale hadn't changed him.

Back to the matter at hand, what was the point of rising up against the Starks when Domeric would more than likely undo all his work. One of the reasons he agreed to marry Domeric to Rebekah was so the Bolton's would have a true claim on Winterfell which would make ruling the North easier when his family did rise up against the Starks. The agreement between him and Ned Stark was that Rebekah and Domeric would marry when they both turned eighteen and they would have at least two children, one to carry on the Stark name and another to carry on the Bolton name. Two children not necessarily male. Rebekah Stark's aim was to make the North more like Dorne and she'd already convinced the Mormonts, Manderlys and the Flints of Widow's Watch to change their families' order of inheritance so the eldest inherited regardless of gender. And now she was going to do the same with the Boltons, not that it really bothered him, more impressed him that she was able to do it yet hardly any Northern Lords seemed to realize she was doing it.

But the biggest problem was Barbey Dustin. A complete idiot he thought as he looked down at the letter she sent him _'When do we strike against the Stark bitch.'_ Rebekah Stark had countless spies all over the North and more than a few in both Borrowton and the Dreadfort, yet his sister by law decided to send a raven, which could be easily intercepted, all but declaring treason against the Starks, an idiot he thought sighing. House Dustin was dead in both the male and female line and Barbrey refused to remarry and as a result she had no true claim to Borrowton. Ned Stark allowed her to remain Lady of Borrowton as a courtesy and due to his guilt at her late husband's death; Rebekah however didn't possess the same weakness and wouldn't hesitate for a second to remove Barbrey, and the Ryswell's if necessary, from power. "Bring me Domeric." He told one of his guards.

"Yes Lord Bolton." The guard replied as he went to fetch his son.

"Father." Domeric said as he entered the great hall in the Dreadfort.

"Read." He ordered quietly as he passed the scroll to Domeric. As Domeric picked up and read the scroll his face showed not the smallest hint of surprise. Good, he thought, a Bolton should always hide their emotions. "I'm sending you to Borrowton, and the Rills if necessary, to keep your mother's kin from doing anything stupid." Roose told his son.

"My aunt may have a stupid grudge against the Starks but she's not stupid enough to go to war against them, especially without backing." Domeric protested.

"Your aunt believes both me and your grandfather Lord Ryswell will back her, and while Lord Ryswell most likely would, I won't." Taking a breath he began speaking again. "Despite being the second most powerful house in the North we have few allies and we can't afford to lose the few allies we have because they start a war with the Starks."

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Sooner or later Rebekah Stark will discover this message and when she does your presence in Borrowton may be the only thing that stops her from executing your aunt." He told Domeric.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, White Harbor**

White Harbor, the seat of house Manderly, and the only city in the North. The city was overall rather unimpressive compared to some of the things she'd seen in her lives but it was still one of the only six cities in Westeros and that made it important.

"Lady Stark." Lord Manderly said bowing his head to her. She had been greeted far more pleasantly then she had expected at White Harbor. "There is something I wish to speak to you about, in private." The man said.

"Of course Lord Manderly." She said as they entered his office in New Castle.

"A ship from Pentos arrived two days past. One of the crew told a very interesting tale concerning the remaining Targaryen's." That caught her attention as she stood a little straighter. "Apparently Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki warlord named Khal Drogo."

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. It was now officially impossible for the Targaryen's to reconquer Westeros. Daenerys was said to be a weak and timid girl, not one who could inspire people to follow her, while Viserys was by all accounts as mad as his father and not even that accursed families most loyal supporters would fight to put a second mad king on the throne, and the only way they could hope to gain support was through marriage, of course that plan was now officially ruined with Daenerys marrying a Dothraki savage.

"I don't understand why this doesn't worry you at all Lady Stark." Lord Manderly said looking at her a little shocked. "They say Khal Drogo had 100,000 warriors in his Khalessar." That was indeed an impressive number; Khal Drogo must be a very skilled fighter.

"The Dothraki follow strength, not blood or marriage. Unless Viserys proves himself strong the Dothraki won't follow him across the poison water. And considering Viserys is said to be as much a coward as he is mad, the chances of the Dothraki following him are non-existent." She told Lord Manderly confidently.

"The crew from the ship also said that Jorah Mormont." Lord Manderly began, spitting at the exiled knight's name. "Has apparently sworn himself to Viserys Targaryen." Jorah Mormont, the exiled lord of Bear Island. Unlike the rest of the North she didn't actually hate the man, in fact she felt sorry for him, he loved his whore of a wife and he lost everything for it, and she knew from personal experience that love made you do stupid things.

"An exiled knight with no lands or armies isn't exactly going to help them conquer Westeros." She pointed out. "On a brighter topic, I actually came to White Harbor to discuss a betrothal between my brother Bran and your granddaughter Wylla." She told the old lord, smiling at the look of shock on his face.

"My lady I would be honoured." The lord of White Harbor said proudly. And now she had secured the loyalty of the Manderly's, life was good.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Winterfell**

It was good to be back home at Winterfell. She had barely spent a day at Winterfell before continuing the journey, escorting the Free Folk to Moat Cailin, and withdrawing 10,000 gold dragons from the coffers of Winterfell to start rebuilding the ancient castle and then journeying to White Harbour. 10,000 gold dragons wouldn't be enough to restore Moat Cailin to its former glory but it was enough to make it liveable, especially with a giant to help with the construction.

She wanted sleep but Maester Luwin had a letter from one of her spies and she decided to reed over it now as it was most likely important. Unlike Varys's little birds who reported every single event, no matter how insignificant, her spies only reported what they deemed was important to know. "Thank you maester Luwin." She said as he handed her the latter with the seal unbroken.

As she read through the letter she could only stare at what it said in shock, and a little bit of horror as her spy reported what her mother had done. "What the fuck is wrong with that woman." She said screaming at the top of her voice.

 **End of chapter 9. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Rebekah POV, Winterfell**

Rebekah had decided against going to bed, one night without sleep wouldn't hurt her. She was in her office looking at a map of the Riverlands, trying to decide that if Tywin Lannister did attack the Riverlands how he would do it. Tywin Lannister was known throughout Westeros for his ruthlessness, more than likely he'd have all the towns and villages put to the sword as well as burn their crops, which would be very bad. The Riverlands held the second most fertile lands in Westeros and fed thousands if nor millions of people. However despite their fertile lands they had no natural defences, and once the Lannister army passed the Golden Tooth they would be able to attack virtually anywhere in the Riverlands. Unless her father ordered it the Northern lords wouldn't march south, especially as very few of them would want to get involved in a 'southerners' war. There probably wouldn't be much support from the Vale either as her aunt was about as reliable as a pile of shit, while the so called knights of the Vale, who loved to preach honour and duty, but were in her opinion nothing but a bunch of prideful farts.

There were only three castles in the Riverlands that could withstand a siege or storm from the Lannisters. Riverrun, Harrenhal and the Twins. Both Riverrun and the Twins would have more than strong enough garrisons to defend them, Harrenhal on the other hand didn't. Lady Went only had about a dozen knights and a few hundred men at arms, not enough to hold a castle as large as Harrenhal. Her uncle would have to send a garrison there to hold it; Harrenhal's strategic position was invaluable.

There was also the matter of the Riverlords, how many would actually stand up to the Lannisters. The Riverlords were anything but united and more than a few, the Freys in particular, would have no problem betraying her grandfather if it benefited them. Her mother's family could count on the Mallisters, Blackwoods, Pipers and Vances, the other Riverlords couldn't be trusted. There was also the matter of who would lead the Riverlords, her grandfather was on his death bed and wasn't long for this world while her uncle Edmure was a whoring fool and definitely no strategist. The Blackfish, she realized as Rebekah felt a smile come onto her face. If anyone could defend the Riverlands it was him. She'd only met her great uncle once but that didn't change the fact that he was probably one of the greatest strategists in Westeros and hopefully a rival for Tywin Lannister. Getting a quill and some parchment she wrote three messages, one to the Blackfish at the Bloody Gate, another to her uncle in Riverrun and another to her father in King's Landing.

As Rebekah walked to where the ravens were kept her thoughts drifted to her mother. By the old gods she felt like strangling the women. What had possessed her to kidnap Tyrion Lannister? Not only did such a thing all but guarantee a war with the Westerlands but it also put father and Sansa in danger. When she found the person who was trying to start this war Rebekah was going to show them a fate worse than death. Maybe she would feed them to Freya, she thought with a small smile, or maybe she'd give them to the Boltons so they can experience true suffering.

Tying the messages to the ravens she watched, pondering as they flew away. When it came to war you either win big or lose hard, there was no middle ground. "I need to hunt." She muttered to herself, she was absolutely starving. Leaving the room she walked into the courtyard of Winterfell and began walking through Wintertown. Under her advice her father had begun expanding the town to fit a higher population, and to raise more revenues for Winterfell, but it was in no way massive or that impressive, but still there was a large amount of land and if her family had the money it would be easy to turn it into an actual thriving city.

A few women had been found dead in the town and obviously violated and she had made it her mission to find and kill the bastard. She had been sure to dress in revealing clothes in order to purposely attract attention to herself. Rebekah faintly heard footsteps creeping towards her. "Hey girlie." A leering voice said to her. "What are you doing out here?" She could practically smell the bastard's arousal, she would enjoy killing him. Normally when she found a criminal she either sent them to the Wall, or used them to create a sired vampire. Rapers however, she showed no mercy, she just killed them painfully.

"I-I I'm lo- lost." She said purposely stuttering, while keeping her head down to prevent the raper from recognizing her. "I don't know where I am."

"Why don't you come over here girl?" The man said, licking his lips while looking at her body. "I'll keep you safe." The man said as he began walking towards her. When he was close enough she grabbed him by the shoulders and sank her fangs into his neck and began drinking before he could even scream. There was nothing quite like the taste of blood, it literally felt like you were drinking life. It was euphoric.

When she was younger she had feared that if she went to long without blood she would die, something she was very worried about as a toddler as Rebekah couldn't exactly get access to blood at that age. But she had learnt that she didn't require blood to survive, hell it didn't even make her abilities stronger or even make her heel faster, she just simply drank blood to sate her blood lust.

Looking at the body of the raper in disgust she spat on it. Looking at the wound she left on his neck, she couldn't help but frown in annoyance. It was unlikely to be passed off as an animal so she would have to dispose of the body. Dragging the body by the leg she dragged it into one of the hidden passages in Winterfell where she then proceeded to burn the body.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Ned Stark POV, King's Landing**

His leg was killing him. Curse the kingslayer, curse him to the deepest of the seven hells. Not a day went by where he didn't wish he was back in Winterfell and out of this vipers nest. He wasn't made for politics, all this money grubbing and arse licking was a bit more then he could handle. The fact Robert didn't care about ruling also didn't help. How the hell did he end up six million gold dragons in debt. He was beginning to wonder if he made the right choice agreeing with Jon Arryn and making Robert king. Robert was a good man but even back then he'd shown that he didn't possess the right mentality of lordship let alone kingship.

"Lord Hand." Turning he saw Grand Maester Pycelle walk up to him, limping slightly.

"Grand Maester." He said keeping the pain out of his voice.

"There was a raven from Winterfell, from your daughter Rebekah." He handed Ned the scroll with the seal broken, something the maester wasn't permitted to do but in this city it honestly didn't surprise him. "I wasn't able to understand all of it however." Pycelle said looking at him curiously. He bit back the retort that the man wasn't meant to read it in the first place. Reading through it he saw that the letter contained nothing particularly important until he saw what Pycelle meant. Half the letter was written in the old tongue of the First Men and clearly Pycelle didn't recognize it. Despite the fact that the old tongue was all but forgotten his family had made sure to never forget it and all members of his house were taught it at a young age.

"My daughter was clearly deep into her drinks as she wrote this Grand Maester." He told the old man, hoping he'd buy the excuse and Ned was pleased when he saw Pycelle nod and then slowly walk away. With that he began walking to his office in the tower of the Hand as fast as his wounded leg would take him. As he reached his office and sat down at his desk he let out a sigh of relief. It had been so long since he'd been wounded in combat that he'd actually forgotten what pain had felt like.

As he read over his daughter's letter he honestly didn't know what to think. Letting over 5,000 wildlings to settle into the lands of Moat Cailin, betrothing Bran to Lord Manderly's granddaughter Wylla, and how Cat had kidnapped Tyrion Lannister, which he already knew, though Ned didn't know how his daughter knew that last part. Letting wildlings into their lands risked rebellion from their bannermen, though since Rebekah betrothed Bran to Wylla Manderly she was clearly working on appeasing the lords. He was also glad that Jon wouldn't be joining the Night's Watch, the lad deserved better than spending his life with cutthroats and rapers and only a handful of honourable men. He had made a mistake with Jon, yes he grew up safe but not necessarily happy and despite his and Rebekah's best efforts Jon was always seen as an outsider in Winterfell. More than once he felt he should have told Cat the truth when he presented Jon to her at Riverrun all those years ago, but he just couldn't. He hadn't trusted Cat not to tell Hoster Tully the truth about the boy and he hadn't trusted Hoster not to tell Robert about the boy especially since the man, whose family had served the Targaryen's faithfully for centuries, betrayed them just to increase his families own standing and power in the 'great game' these southerners loved to play.

King's Landing had become very dangerous and he needed to get Sansa out of here and back into the North. He didn't care that he'd be upsetting both Sansa and Robert, his daughter's safety was more important than her desire to be queen. Summoning his daughter to his office he didn't waste any time telling her why she was there. "I'm sending you back to Winterfell." He told her, rather foolishly hoping that she would accept it.

"What?" His daughter yelled outraged.

"Lister-" He began but Sansa interrupted him.

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa protested. "Please father, please don't." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't a punishment." Ned told his daughter, though the look on her face showed Ned she didn't believe him. "It's for your own safety."

"I can't go, I'm to marry prince Joffrey. I love him and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies." Sansa protested and not for the first time he cursed that stupid septa in his head. That dreadful women had made Sansa truly believe that a women's only role in life was to pop out babies and she also made Sansa believe in those stupid songs of golden knights and maidens that didn't exist in the real world. At least Rebekah and Arya didn't believe the same nonsense, he thought relieved.

"When you're old enough." He began slowly "I'll make you a match with someone whose worthy of you." He said trying to appease his daughter, though he knew it wouldn't. Sansa like most girls dreamed of becoming queen and he was about to take away all chance of that happening. "Someone who's brave and gentle and strong."

"I don't want someone who's brave and gentle and strong." Sansa yelled. "I want him. He'll be the greatest king there ever was, a golden lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair." Immediately realization fell upon him. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were all blond while Robert, Renly and Stannis as well as their father Steffon all had black hair.

"Go to your septa and start packing your things." He told her, as he began walking over to his desk while Sansa left in a huff. _'The lineages and histories of the great houses of Westeros'_ the book Jon Arryn had been reading before he died. As the youngest of the great houses, the Baratheons were located at the back of the book.

Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair.

Axel Baratheon, black of hair.

Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair.

Steffon Baratheon, black of hair.

Robert Baratheon, black of hair.

Joffrey Baratheon, golden head.

That wasn't possible, Ned though in shock, every Baratheon was black of hair except Joffrey and his siblings. Out of the mouth of a child, Ned thought as he gave a small bitter laugh. There'd even been several cases of Lannisters and Baratheons marrying in the past, yet the Baratheon blood had always won out. Hang on, he thought, Stannis had a daughter and he turned the page hoping that his thoughts would be proven wrong.

Shireen Baratheon, black of hair. Seven hells, he thought. None of Robert's children were his, but the question was who was their father?

 **-TVQ-**

 **Brynden Tully POV, The Bloody Gate.**

Brynden Tully, commonly known as the Blackfish, had been the keeper of the Bloody Gate for nearly seventeen years now and he didn't regret it. Oh his brother Hoster never stopped badgering him about it, but he was much happier here then he would have been married and as a lord of some insignificant holdfast in the Riverlands. However while he was here house Tully had gone to hell. Hoster was on his deathbed and so running of the Riverlands had fallen to his damn fool of a nephew and his niece Lysa, wow that had been a shock. He'd heard rumours that her time in Kings Landing had changed her and that it had perhaps even left her a bit mentally unstable but hearing was one thing, seeing was another. He honestly didn't recognize the once sweet girl she used to be and now she was bitter, paranoid, a little deranged and had, in his opinion, a rather unhealthy relationship with her son.

Robert Arryn was eight years old for fucks sake and she was still breast feeding the boy. The lords of the Vale would never follow the boy unless he grew a bloody spine, and by some miracle was cured of his shaking illness. The fact that most Vale lords had more respect for that fool Harrold Hardyng, who was the bloody Arryn equivalent of Robert Baratheon, didn't help matters as his niece was all but calling her bannermen traitors for believing the Robert Arryn would soon die and therefore they should follow Hardyng instead. Though he'd never admit it he thought the same as the Vale lords as it was in his opinion a miracle that Robert Arryn had actually lived so long.

"Ser Brynden." Turning around from his view of the path leading to the Bloody Gate he saw maester Coleman there.

"Maester." He greeted in his usual gruff voice.

"A raven from Winterfell." Coleman told him. Cat was his first thought. But as he broke the Stark seal and he noticed the signature at the bottom wasn't Cats but his great niece's Rebekah. He first met his great niece while she was visiting Riverrun three years ago and she had genuinely impressed him and he knew Lord Stark had made the right choice naming his daughter, instead of one of his sons, as the heir. Oh Cat what have you done, he thought in shock and even a little bit of horror as he read over what Rebekah had sent him and her fears of a war between the Riverlands and the Westerlands. He'd fought alongside Tywin during the War of the Ninepenny Kings and he knew the man well enough to know that the man wouldn't take his son's kidnapping lightly, no matter how much Tywin hated his dwarf son. Crumpling the letter he made a mental note to burn it as his mind drifted to the Riverlands.

While Edmure wasn't necessarily a bad strategist he was no match for Tywin Lannister and while the Riverlands could amass a large host between 35-40,000 men it wasn't enough to repel the Lannister who were believed to be able to amass up to 60,000 men and that wasn't including the countless sellswords Lannister gold could buy.

Family, Duty, Honour. Those were his families' words. As a Tully he had a duty to the Riverlands and his honour wouldn't allow him to stand by as Tywin massacred the innocents of the Riverlands, and also family, Tywin show no mercy so his brother and nephew. In barely a minute Brynden had made his decision, he would go to Riverrun and do all he could to stop those bloody Lannisters, or die trying.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Ironwrath**

Though Ironwrath was small it was rather impressive. "Lord Forrester." She greeted as she was lead to the great hall in Ironwrath.

"Lady Stark." Gregor Forrester said with respect. "I hope you travelled well."

"Well enough Lord Forrester. How are your children?" She asked him curiously.

"Their doing well Rebekah thanks you. Mira's enjoying Highgarden." That had been a very big surprise, the daughter of a minor Northern Lord becoming a handmaiden to the only daughter of one of the most powerful houses in Westeros, perhaps even the known world.

"That's good to here, and how is Asher?" She said asking about Gregor Forrester's second son.

"He's okay, though not very happy about not being able to be with the Whitehill girl." Gregor told her a bit bitterly. Gregor Forrester had almost been forced to go to exile Asher to avoid a war with the Whitehills but when Rebekah had learned what was happening between the two families she had amassed a host of 2,000 men and had seized Highpoint, the seat of house Whitehill. As a result of threatening to start a war without either his overlords Lord Glover's or her own father's permission, Ludd Whitehills had been punished very harshly. Half of the wealth in Highpoint had been added to the coffers of Winterfell and to add insult to injury Rebekah had gifted half of the Whitehills ironwood to the Forresters. Of course it was only temporary, after sixty years the Whitehills would get their lost land back.

"Getting to the point I would like you to supply ironwood to Lord Manderly so he can begin constructing a Northern fleet." She told him as his eyes widened in shock. The North hadn't possessed a naval fleet since her ancestor Brandon the burner, but for god's sake half the North was covered in forests and she was going to put it to good use. "This isn't a demand, your free to refuse, however you will be paid exceptionally well for the ironwood." The cost would be split between the White Harbor and Winterfell, the two richest seats in the North. Though she probably she shouldn't be spending so recklessly, yes she had increased the revenues of Winterfell but not by a great deal and between rebuilding Moat Cailin and the creation of a Northern fleet she was spending a fortune, but you had to spend money to make money.

"While I understand the benefits of a Northern fleet the amount of ironwood required would be a phenomenal amount." Gregor pointed out reluctantly.

"I understand your concerns. However I'm not asking you to cut down all your ironwood trees at once, infant you may not even have to cut down a single Forrester tree if we are lucky." She told him smiling. Lord Gregor looked at her confused. "If you use the trees from the former Whitehill lands then-"

"By the time the fleet is complete and the Whitehills get their land back, there'll probably be little if any ironwood left." The lord of Ironwrath interrupted her smirking.

"Yep." She said smirking. Ludd Whitehill had squandered what little Ironwood his family had left and when the Forresters gave them their land back there won't be much left for those idiots. Life was good in the North, reward the loyal and punish the disloyal.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Ned Stark POV, Kings Landing**

He was in the 'godswood' in Kings Landing. Not that it was a proper godswood Ned thought but he felt more at peace there than in any other place in this damn city.

"You're in pain." Cersei said as she walked up to him, though the tone of her voice and the smirk on her face was anything but sympathetic.

"I've had worse my lady." Ned told her as he stood up.

"Perhaps it's time to go home." She replied still wearing that damn smirk. "The South doesn't seem to agree with you." The queen was right about that, his family never did well in the south.

"I know the truth about your children." He told her. "They're obviously not Roberts so whose are they?"

"Targaryens wed brother and sister for 300 years to keep bloodlines pure." Cersei said shocking him, the queen laid with her own brother, the kingslayer. "Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb, came into this world together, we belong together." Gods, no wonder Joffrey appeared sadistic and cruel, incest did that to a person.

"My son saw you with him." He said trying to contain his anger, while if possible it seemed the smirk on Cersei's face widened. He was tempted to draw his sword and cut her down then and there, after all there were no Lannister guards present.

"Do you love your children?" She asked him.

"With all my heart." He answered.

"No more then I love mine." He didn't know where she was going with this.

"And there all Jaime's?" He asked wanting her to confirm it.

"Thank the gods." Cersei said letting out a small laugh. "In the rare event Robert leaves his whores long enough to stumble drunk into my bed I finish him off in other ways. In the morning he doesn't remember."

"You've always hated him?" He asked curiously.

"Hated him. I worshiped him, every girl in the seven kingdoms dreamed of him yet he was mine by oath and when I saw him on our wedding day in the Sept of Baelor, lean and fierce and black bearded, it was the happiest moment of my life." The queen had a small smile on her face and actually seemed to be speaking honestly for once before it was replaced with anger. "And that night he crawled on top of me, stinking of wine and did what little he did, what little he could do. He whispered in my ear Lyanna. Your sister was a corpse and I was living girl yet he loved her more than me." Did she expect him to feel sorry for her. Robert fought a war for Lyanna and he wasn't going to get over her so quickly.

"When the king returns from his hunt I'll tell him the truth. You need to be gone by then, you and your children, for wherever you go Roberts wrath will follow you." Cersei deserved death, her children on the other hand didn't.

"And what of my wrath Lord Stark?" She asked him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me about the day Kings Landing fell. He was sitting on the Iron Throne and you made him give it up." He remembered that day very well. "All you needed to do was climb the steps yourself. Such a sad mistake."

"I've made many mistakes in my life, but that was not one of them."

"Oh but it was. When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground." She said threateningly. She then turned to leave but before he did he asked her one more question.

"Who murdered Jon Arryn?" Ned's first though that it was hers, especially since he knew Jon was looking into the matter of the queen's children but Rebekah's words about how it wasn't the Lannisters kept ringing in his head.

"I honestly don't know Lord Stark, but I thank however it was. Like you Jon Arryn had, or at least was close to the learning the truth about my children." The queen answered and then left, leaving him to ponder what he had learned.

 **-TVQ-**

Ned couldn't believe what had happened, Robert on his deathbed, as the result of a bloody big. Though if what Varys had hinted was true then Lancel Lannister and the queen where responsible for what had happened to Robert, though there was nothing he could do about that now.

"Lord Stark." He heard Renly Baratheon say. The youngest Baratheon brother didn't seem very bothered about the fact that his brother was on his death bed. "A moment, alone if you will?" He asked and Ned nodded and he gestured for his guards to carry on walking. "He named you protector of the realm?"

"He did." He answered Renly

"She won't care. Give me an hour and I can put 100 swords at your command." A hundred swords would be useful but what did Renly want him to do with them.

"And what am I supposed to do with a hundred swords?" He asked.

"Strike." Renly answered like it was obvious "Tonight while the castle sleeps. We must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody. Protector of the realm or no, he who holds the king holds the kingdom." Clearly Renly knew or at least suspected the truth about Joffrey and his siblings. "Every moment you delay gives Cersei another moment to prepare. By the time Robert dies it will be too late for the both of us."

"What about Stannis?" He asked as it was clear Renly had no intention of supporting his brother.

Renly looked amused by what Ned had said. "Saving the seven kingdoms from Cersei and delivering them to Stannis. You have odd notions about protecting the realm."

"Stannis is your older brother." He pointed out.

"This isn't about the bloody line of succession. That didn't matter when you rebelled against the mad king, it shouldn't matter now. What's best for the kingdoms, what's best for the people we rule. We all know what Stannis is, he inspires no love or loyalty. He's not a king, I am." Renly boldly proclaimed, puffing out his chest.

"Stannis is a commander. He's lead men into war twice, he destroyed the Greyjoy fleet." Stannis was proven battle commander and since war was inevitable, then the realm needed a commander, not an arrogant boy like Renly.

"Yes he's a good soldier everyone knows that, so was Robert. Tell me something do you still believe good soldiers make good king." That was actually a good point Ned thought reluctantly. Robert had been a brilliant warrior but a terrible king.

"I will not dishonour Roberts last hours by shedding blood in his halls and dragging frightened children from their beds." He told Renly firmly as he then walked off. As he approached his guards he whispered to them quietly so no one could here "I have a job for you." Once he told them what he wanted to do he headed to his office in the tower of the Hand. "Has it been done?" he asked his new captain of the guards now that Jory was dead.

"Yes Lord Stark, the ravens have been sent." The guard answered him. He'd given Cersei the chance to save herself and her children but she'd forced his hand.

"Good." He then saw Petyr Baelish enter his office "Leave us." He told his guard.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Winterfell**

She, Jon and Theon were in the great hall of Winterfell breaking their fast. There wasn't much food out, after all summer would end soon then it would be a very long winter, one which the North was already preparing for. But we Northerners knew winter well and when it came they would be prepared. She had received no reports of Karsi and the Free Folk raiding any of the lords lands and slowly but surely the Northern lords were accepting their new neighbours.

She was drinking some ale when maester Luwin burst into the hall rather urgently. "Lady Stark, a message from your father." Taking the letter she saw the seal of the hand of the king. Breaking the seal she read over the letter.

 _To all Lords and Ladies of Westeros._

 _Robert Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men is dead. However the thrown should not pass over to his son as King Robert had no true born sons. The boys Joffrey and Tommen and the girl Myrcella are bastards born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. The proof of my claims is the fact that every Baratheon since Orys Baratheon himself have been black of hair and blue of eyes. Robert, his brothers Stannis and Renly, his niece Shireen as well as his many bastards are all black of hair and blue of eyes, while Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella Waters are all blond of hair and green of eyes._

 _As a result of this I denounce Joffrey and his sibling as usurpers and his parents Cersei and the Kinglayer as traitors of the crown and the realm._

 _Signed Eddard Stark_

 _Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North and Hand of the King_

"Shit." Incest, she couldn't believe it, what the hell could make you not only fuck your own sibling but have their children, the thought made her want to throw up. Though that did explain why Joffrey's blood had tasted bad, incest left a few negative effects both physical and mental. In fact she was fairly sure Tyrion Lannister was a dwarf because he was a product of incest between Tywin and Joanna Lannister.

"Rebekah what is it?" Jon asked and wordlessly she handed him the letter. As he read over it he muttered "Fuck."

"What shall you do Lady Stark?" Luwin asked her.

"Call the banners." Rebekah told him as Jon and Luwin stared at her in shock while Theon began smirking.

"Are you sure my lady?" Maester Luwin asked sceptically.

"Why father has accused the king of being a bastard born of incest. House Lannister will not tolerate this insult, so yes. CALL THE BANNERS." She said yelling at him as he then went to do that. "Jon" She said looking to her brother "Take ten men and travel to the Wolfswood. Find and recruit the hill tribes for the war." Unlike the hill tribes of the Vale who despised the Arryns the hill tribes of the North were fiercely loyal to the Starks.

"Are you scared?" Theon asked her.

"Yes." Rebekah answered.

"Good. Means you're not stupid." Theon said to her.

 **End of chapter 10. Please review.**

 **Trife: The 60,000 wildlings are referring to the army Mance Rayder has gathered, while the 5,000 wildlings are led by Karsi who have marched south. They are two different wildling armies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sansa Stark POV, Kings Landing**

Sansa was furious at her father, how could he do this to her? All her life she had wanted to be queen and now that she was so close to marrying her beloved Joffrey he decided to send her back to boring, old Winterfell. Hopefully the queen would be able to prevent her from leaving like she had promised.

"Have you packed all your things?" Septa Mordane asked her.

"Yes." Sansa replied grumpily. She hadn't actually packed her things in the hope it would stop them from leaving, but it hadn't.

"I know you're angry at your father, but he's just doing what he believes is the best for you." Septa Mordane said to her.

"I hate him." She snapped at the stupid, old Septa.

The Septa immediately stopped walking and stared at her in disappointment. "Don't you ever say-" the Septa however, didn't get a chance to finish as she sound of steel clashing against steel and the sounds of screaming quickly drew both their attention. "Go to your room and lock the door. Don't let anyone enter." Sansa was quickly being filled with fear and confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked as her faithful direwolf Lady, began growling slightly.

"Go to your room, now." Her Septa snapped and Sansa, not knowing what else to do, picked up her skirts and began running to her room, with Lady trailing behind her. As she reached her room she found a group of Lannister guards standing in her way. "There's the Stark girl." One of them said pointing at her.

"Get out of my way." She snapped at them but none of them moved, did they not realize who she was. "I tell my father." But still nothing, in fact one of them even began walking towards her. Wait, she realized, these were guards served the queen, who was her friend. "I'll tell the queen." Sansa threatened but that just caused the guards to laugh.

"Who do you think sent us." The guard steadily walking towards her said. What, she thought in shock, why would the queen do that. Sansa began walking backwards until her back touched the wall. She closed her eyes in fear of what may happen.

"Ahh." The scream forced her too unwillingly to open her eyes to a sight that shocked, and terrified her. Her normally tame direwolf Lady was on top of one of the guards, who were lying down on the floor, with her jaw wrapped around the man's throat as blood was gushing.

"Kill that bloody wolf." One of the guards yelled as they rushed with drawn swords at Lady, who got off the now dead man and snarled at them. The next few minutes were a bit of a blur to Sansa as Lady rushed at the Lannister soldiers and proceeded to rip the throat out of the one closest to her, before biting the leg, and then ripping the leg off the next one. Before long all ten of the Lannister guards dead, most of them in several pieces while Lady was completely drenched in blood. The sight before her caused Sansa to fall to her knees as she then proceeded to throw up.

"Come on, up her. Let's see if they have the Stark brat." The sound of the voice broke Sansa out of her shock and caused her to get off the blood and puke stained floor and she then began to flee into the opposite direction of where she'd heard the voice while Lady trailed behind her.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Ned Stark POV, the black cells**

He was in pitch darkness, in fact Ned couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He couldn't help but think of his brother Brandon, what had been going through his mind when the mad king had thrown him into the black cells.

A sudden light forced Ned to cover his eyes as the light burned them.

"Lord Stark, you must be thirsty." He was very thirsty.

"Varys." He said, looking at the spy master suspiciously, particularly the wine skin Varys was offering him.

"I promise you it isn't poisoned." Varys said, proving his point by taking a sip from the wine skin. "Why is it that no one trusts the eunuch?" Satisfied it wasn't poisoned Ned took several large gulps of the water, helping his aching throat. "Careful my lord, and be sure to hide it. Men have been known to die of thirst in these cells." Reluctantly he drew his lips from the wine skin.

"What about Sansa?" He asked, scared of what the Lannisters could do to her.

"Disappeared. Her direwolf slaughtered the guards sent to retrieve her and even my little birds can't find her." Ned could help but let out a sigh of relief, at least his daughter was safe. "The rest of your household however, all dead it greaves me to say. I do so hate the sight of blood."

"You watched my men get slaughtered and did nothing." He told Varys angrily.

"I did and I would again my lord. I was unarmed, unarmoured and surrounded by Lannister soldiers. When you look at me, do you see a hero?" The man asked. Varys didn't strike Ned as a man who would unnecessarily endanger himself. "What madness led you to tell the queen you'd discovered the truth about Joffrey's birth?"

"The madness of mercy. That she might save her children." In hindsight, it had been a very stupid thing to do, but his conscious wouldn't let him, knowing her children would likely be killed.

"Ha, the children. It's always the innocents who suffer. It wasn't the wine that killed Robert, or the boar. The wine slowed him down and the boar ripped him open, but it was your mercy that killed the king." He knew Varys was right, it was him who'd forced the queen to act. "I trust you know you're a dead man, lord Eddard."

"The queen can't kill me. Cat holds her brother." He pointed out.

"The wrong brother I'm afraid and lost to her. Your wife has let the imp slip through her fingers." He could feel dread creep up his spine, he was a dead man.

"Then slit my throat and be done with it." He'd rather die from a slit throat then whatever death the Lannisters had planned for him.

Varys just smiled as he said "Not today my lord." And with that Varys turned to leave.

"Tell me something lord Varys." He said before the spymaster left "Who do you truly serve?"

"The realm my lord, someone must." After he answered Varys left but not before locking the door to his cell.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Stannis Baratheon POV, Dragonstone**

He couldn't help but look at the message Lord Stark had sent to all the lords of Westeros in surprise. It had taken Jon Arryn and Stannis himself nearly 15 years to discover the truth about Roberts 'so called' children, yet Lord Stark had learnt the truth in less than one year.

"You're grace." Ser Davos Seaworth, his most trusted adviser, said as he bowed his head as he entered the war room in Dragonstone.

"What news?" He asked.

"Houses Selmy, Estermont, Caron, Swann, Wylde and Errol from the Stormlands have all declared for you. The other houses however won't declare for you without your brothers permission." Ser Davos told him. Better news then he could have hoped for, those houses were roughly half of the Stormlands strength equalling 15 possibly 16,000 men. "Your wife's house, the Florents have also declared for you, bringing an extra 2,000 men to bolster our ranks as well as ships." 15,000 Stormlanders, 2,000 Reachmen, and 5,000 men from the various lords of the Narrow Sea, as well as 200 ships. Hopefully it would be enough to challenge the Lannisters.

"And what of Renly?" Stannis asked wanting to know about his fool of a brother. Davos looked a bit hesitant before he answered.

"From what I've heard Lord Renly was last seen riding for Highgarden with Loras Tyrell, however." Davos bit his lip lightly before answering. "From what I understand he doesn't wish to declare for you but he instead wishes to declare himself king." Another usurper, Stannis thought keeping his anger in check. Though better the Tyrell's serve his fool of a brother then the Lannisters.

"What news from the North?" He doubted that the Northern lords would take their liege lords arrest lightly.

"Rebekah Stark has called the banners, but the North is absolutely massive and it will take some time to amass a strong host, even longer if she decides to amass the full strength of the North." The Stark girl wouldn't wait, not while her father and sister were in the hands of that Lannister bastard.

"And the Riverlands?" That was where the fighting would soon take place.

"The Blackfish has taken command of the Riverlords and prepares his forces to engage those of the Kingslayers." With the Blackfish in command the Riverlords were likely to take out a large chunk of the Lannister forces. "Your grace, there's something else I wish to speak to you about."

"What is it Ser Davos?" He asked.

"It's about the Red women, you can't let her burn the Sept." Davos' voice was almost pleading.

"Neither of us are religious men Ser Davos, why should we care if she burns a Sept?" Old gods, New gods, Red god they all meant nothing to him and Stannis knew Davos felt the same.

"Many of the lords who have declared for you follow the Seven, we can't risk them withdrawing their support over something that can easily be avoided." Ser Davos made a good point, but that was why the man was his most trusted advisor, unlike everyone else he wasn't afraid to tell him the truth.

"The lady Melisandre won't be permitted to burn the Sept." Stannis decreed causing Davos to let out a sigh of relief. "Prepare the fleet." He ordered "We sail as soon as we can."

"Where are we heading?"

"Storm's End."

 **-TVQ-**

 **Brynden Tully POV, Riverrun**

"I say we strike at the Lannisters now." His bloody fool of a nephew declared to the roaring approval of many of the Riverlords as Brynden resisted the urge to hit Edmure. Oh Hoster, you did a poor job raising that brat, he thought. Though the rest of the war council wasn't much better, filled with green boys eager for glory with no true experience with war. Hell only himself, lords Mallister, Bracken, Blackwood, Vance as well as a few other minor lords and knights were actually trained veterans.

"We have just over 20,000 men with another 2,000 at Harrenhal, while the Lannisters have two armies, both 30,000 in size. We can't strike against the Lannisters unless we're sure we'll win." Lord Tytos Blackwood declared, causing more than a few grumbles among the gathered lords.

"How do we know the Lannisters are going to attack us by land." Jason Mallister said, causing a few to look at the lord of Seaguard in confusion. "The Lannisters possess a decent fleet, how do we know that the Kingslayers host at the Golden Tooth isn't simply there to keep us distracted while Tywin attacks us from the sea." The Riverlands were no end of trouble, surrounded on all sides and with no natural defences to protect it. It was no wonder no family was ever able to claim the title King of the Trident for long.

"Tywin Lannister is a craven." Brynden said, speaking for the first time. "A ruthless and cunning man but a craven. He won't take to the field unless he feels it's absolutely necessary." The lords nodded but clearly reluctant to believe that a man as feared as Tywin Lannister to be a craven.

"What of the Starks and the Arryns, will they help us?" One of the lords asked and it was Edmure who answered.

"My niece, Rebekah has called the banners but it will take at least a few weeks for her to reach the Riverlands, so we can't count on her assistance. And Lysa." There was a touch of anger in Edmure's voice as he mentioned his sister, which Brynden completely understood. "Sent a raven saying that the Knights of the Vale will stay in the Vale to protect their lord." Every member of the war council was disheartened by the news, neither of their allies would be of any help to them in the coming battles.

Suddenly a man burst into the great hall of Riverrun, startling them all as the man bent the knee. "Pardon m'lords but we've received word that the Kingslayers army has entered the Riverlands." When the man finished speaking all the lords began arguing at once about what they should do. They bicker like children, Brynden thought.

"Quiet." He yelled at the top of his voice, shutting everyone up. "We have no choice but to engage the Kingslayer, however." He said raising his hand to stop the lords protesting. "We won't do it on the Kingslayers choice. We'll trap the sister fucking bastard instead." With that he pointed to a section of the maps of the Riverlands. "We'll position 14,500 men on this hill here, along the River road and force the Kingslayer to attack us putting his men at a disadvantage. While the remaining 5,500 men will be located in this woods here and arrack the Kingslayer from behind forcing him to fight a battle on two fronts." The lords roared in approval, and he couldn't blame them, it was a good plan. Even if they lost the battle they'd at least take out a large chunk of the Lannisters forces.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Domeric Bolton POV, Barrowton**

"You mean to say that out of the 1,600 men Barrowton can amass, you're only sending 100 to join the army currently being formed at Winterfell." Domeric said to his aunt Barbrey, speaking very quietly, a trait he had inherited from his father. But despite the quietness of his voice Domeric was furious at his aunt. He had long suspected that his father and aunt had long been planning to overthrow the Starks, but the fact that his aunt was still planning such a thing, despite Rebekah not only saving his life but becoming his betrothed, honestly pissed him off to no end. Sending only half your strength was understandable, after all you had to leave some men to protect the lands. Plus, winter was coming, every house in the North would have to at least leave some men to farm the land. But sending only a 100 men would attract the attention of every house in the North.

"If the Starks wanted the loyalty of Barrowton then Ned Stark." His aunt spat on the floor at the name of their liege lord. "Should not have gotten my husband killed." While he was still alive, Willem Dustin was said to be extremely loyal to the Starks, though mentioning that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"If you send only a 100 men then Rebekah will know for certain that you're loyalty isn't to her." He said, raising his voice. "And on her way south she'll stop at Barrowton and the Starks will have their own version of 'the rains of Castamere', though 'the Ryswell of Barrowton' doesn't have the same ring to it."

"As if the Stark girl has the strength to stop me." Barbrey stated arrogantly and Domeric couldn't help but rub his eyes in annoyance at his aunts stupidity. If it was anyone else, Domeric would leave them to their fate but, despite everything he loved his aunt. After his mother had died Barbrey had practically raised him and he had no wish to see her die.

"Who will back you? If you think my father will back you then you're sorely mistaken. Me marrying Rebekah is more advantageous to him then fighting a war against her. You're not exactly well liked in the North and so the only lord who will back you is your father, lord Ryswell. However, even with his help you have at most 4,000 men. Winterfell alone can amass twice that number and that's without any other house in the North backing them. At best you'll be branded an oath breaker and stripped of all lands and titles, at worst you'll be executed. Is your petty grudge against the Starks worth your life?" Domeric asked his aunt, giving a silent prayer to the Old Gods that his aunt would listen.

He could see his aunt weighing up the pros and cons of sending her forces to Winterfell. "Fine." His aunt finally said through gritted teeth. "I'll send the Stark bitch half my forces but not a single man more."

"Thank you." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. 800 men would be far more useful and less suspicious then only 100 men from Barrowton. Domeric then left to go prepare the soldiers of Barrowton for the march to Winterfell.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Arya Stark POV, Bear Island**

"What the hell is going on?" Arya exclaimed at the sight before her. All across Bear Island she could see people gathering weapons and supplies.

"I don't know." Lyanna answered, looking just as confused as herself.

"Lady Stark." A guard said walking up to her, wearing Mormont colours. "Lady Maege Mormont wishes to speak with you. If you'll follow me." Feeling confused, Arya followed the guard as he led her through the castle of Bear Island until they reached Lady Maeges office. The guard, whose name she didn't know, knocked on the door twice.

"Enter." Maege Mormont called and the two of them entered. The lady of Bear Island was a rather short and stout old woman with grey hair, though she was a fierce warrior. Arya had watched her in the training yard and there wasn't a person on Bear Island that could match the old women. "Thank you for bringing lady Arya Jacob, you may leave." With that the now named Jacob bowed to the both of them and then left. "I've called you here because I've received three ravens. One from your father, another from your sister and the last one from the Lannisters." There was a bitter tone in Maege's voice at the mention of the Lannisters. "This is the one from your father." Maege said handing over the letter. Arya was shocked to her core by what she read.

"Is this true?" Arya asked the she-bear.

Your father is not the type of man to make such bold claims if it wasn't true." Despite her shock Arya couldn't help but feel a small sense of amusement. Sansa had constantly looked down at Jon for being a bastard yet she was betrothed to one. "The one from the Lannisters proclaims your father as a traitor. Lying fuckers." Under normal circumstances Maege wouldn't swear in front of a child, but current circumstances called for it. "The one from your sister is an order to call the banners."

"That's why Dacey's gathering the people of Bear Island." Arya said as she realized what was going on.

"Yes, tomorrow me and Dacey will sail to Deapwood Motte and then march to Winterfell. You however, have a choice."

"A choice?" Arya asked confused.

"Yes. You can either stay at Bear Island with my daughter Lyanna, or you can come to Winterfell with me and Dacey, it's up to you."

 **End of chapter 11. Please review.**

 **Military strength of the nine great regions of Westeros**

 **The North-** 45,000 men, 10 war ships (more being built), 1 giant

 **The Riverlands-** 40,000 men, 15 war ships

 **The Vale-** 30,000 men, 50 war ships

 **The Stormlands-** 30,000 men, 0 war ships

 **The Crownlands-** 20,000 men, 200 war ships stationed at Dragonstone

 **Dorne-** 40,000 fighting men and women, 40 war ships

 **The Reach-** 100,000 men, 250 war ships Redwyne fleet

 **The Westerlands-** 60,000 men, 70 war ships

 **The Iron Islands-** 15,000 men, 150 war ships, 500 long ships


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Edmure Tully POV, River road**

The heir of Riverrun was terrified. This was his first ever battle and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that there were no risks. By the end of the days, thousands of men would be dead, and he knew it was possible that he could be among them. His job was to hold the hill, while his uncle Brynden was to lead their 5,000 cavalry hiding in the woods and take the Lannister forces from behind.

He could see the Lannisters cavalry charging at them. "Archers nock." Edmure called out to the bowmen. "Draw. Loose." He called when he saw the Lannisters were in range. A volley of arrows shot into the air and descended upon the enemy. From the distance Edmure guessed that maybe a few hundred Lannister soldiers were out of the fight. "Loose." He called and another volley of arrows fell upon the Lannisters. Despite the archers attempts, the Lannister cavalry was still heading straight for them and the bowmen wouldn't have the time for another volley. "Pikes and crossbow men in front, now." He ordered and the men got into position. "Crossbow men, fire." Edmure ordered and he let out a sigh of relief when the crossbow men did what the bowmen couldn't. Break the Lannister cavalry, their formation was broken and it was now or never.

"Let's kill these Lannister scum." He ordered as he charged at the broken Lannisters, not entirely sure if anyone was even following him as he swung his sword at a Lannister soldier, who was getting up from a dead horse, killing him by taking off his head, before dodging a blow from the next red cloak and them driving his sword through the man's chest. Blocking another blow with his shield, Edmure then slashed his sword at the new red cloak, splitting his head open and causing blood to spray as the man joined his two dead comrades.

"These fuckers are endless." His friend, Marq Piper said to him.

"Good, more to kill." He replied as he shoved his sword through the heart of another red cloak. Edmure may not be the best strategist but he'd challenge anyone who said that he wasn't a good fighter. However, despite his words the Lannisters still outnumbered them and he could see in the distance that the rest of the Lannister forces were marching to reinforce their beaten cavalry.

Edmure let out a groan as he felt a blade cut into his side, before he killed the red cloak that had injured him. Despite his brave words to Marq, if his uncle didn't reinforce them soon then they would be overwhelmed.

"Tully." Turning at the sound of his name, Edmure saw none other than the Kingslayer himself, Jaime Lannister. The man had abandoned his gold cloak and armour and was instead wearing the traditional red Lannister armour.

"Kingslayer." He replied as he swung his sword at the man, only for him to block the blow at the last second and return one of his own, which he was only barely able to block in time. As the fight between the two continued, Edmure quickly realized that Jaime's skill was in no way exaggerated. The man moved like fucking lightning he was so quick.

Edmure was forced to play defensive as the Kingslayer slashed at him mercilessly. He tried to find some form of weakness in either the Kingslayers style or armour but he couldn't, so Edmure opted for staying on the defensive in the hope of tiring his opponent.

His eyes burned as sweat poured interesting them. Edmure failed to raise his shield in time to stop the Kingslayers sword from piercing his left hip.

"Edmure, get back." He vaguely heard as someone grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back as two Tully soldiers engaged the Kingslayer in his place.

"Edmure look." Marq pointed and in the distance Edmure could see their cavalry charging at the defenceless Lannister forces.

"To me men, let's kill them." He ordered, rallying the men and then marching against the distracted red cloaks. The broken Lannister forces couldn't fight a battle on two fronts and Edmure could see in the distance hundreds of red cloaks deserting by the score.

"Sound the horn, retreat. Retreat." He heard Jaime Lannister order as a horn sounded, signalling the enemies retreat.

"Should we follow them?" Lord Blackwood asked him.

"No." He ordered.

"Why not?" A man he didn't recognize asked. "We have them on the run."

"They'll be heading to join Tywin's host at the Golden Tooth. If we follow them then our weakened and exhausted host will be cut down by that old bastard." He answered him and Edmure saw a look of respect in Lord Blackwoods eyes at his words, something he had never gotten from the Lord of Raventree Hall.

"Lord Edmure." Turning the man saw one of his families guards, David he believed his name was, approach him nervously. "It's your uncle Brynden."

 **-TVQ-**

 **Arya POV, Winterfell**

Arya had never seen the great hall of Winterfell so full, not even when the King had visited Winterfell so many months ago. It seemed the entire North had turned up to free their wrongfully imprisoned lord. The great hall was also littered with various banners of the different lords, the axe of house Cerwyn, the chains of house Umber and the moose of house Hornwood were just a few of many.

"For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men girl. I'm the man you want leading the vanguard." The Greatjon proclaimed and Arya couldn't help but agree, he was bigger than any man she had ever seen, and not even the Hound came close. But from the frown on Rebekah's face, Arya could tell that her sister didn't think the same, but why Arya didn't know. If the Greatjon was even half as strong as he looked the Lannisters wouldn't stand a chance.

"Robett Glover will lead the van." Rebekah said in a tone that said the matter was final, but there was flash of anger in the Greatjon's face at her sisters words.

"The bloody Wall will melt, before an Umber marches behind a Glover." As the lord of Last Hearth yelled, he slammed his fist onto the table, causing the entire thing to shake as well as Arya and her brother Bran to jump in shock as they looked at the lord in surprise. "I will lead the van, or I will take my men and march them home." That bastard, Arya thought as she glared at the giant of a man. Her father had always said the Umbers were one of their families most loyal bannermen yet he was threatening to desert them. He was no better than the Lannisters Arya decided. Vaguely, Arya noticed that all conversations in the hall had stopped as everyone watched the staring match between Rebekah and the Greatjon.

"You are welcome to try lord Umber." Rebekah finally said after a few intense seconds of silence. "But you won't make it back to Last Hearth because I will behead you for an oath breaker."

"Oath breaker is it." The Greatjon bellowed, rising to his feet in anger. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a girl so green, she's pissing grass." The Greatjon then reached for his sword, causing Jon and Theon to rise to their feats in anger and reach for their own swords before a blur passed before Arya and next thing she sees is Freya on top of the Greatjon as the man screamed in pain.

SNAP. The sound rang throughout the hall and she didn't actually want to know what it was. Freya got off the Greatjon and the beast of a man began to get up. "My lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege. But doubtless, the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me." Rebekah said with a small smile on her face, much to Arya's bafflement.

"Your meat." The man screamed, kicking his chair against the wall, causing it to shatter. The man then held up his hand, revealing that Freya had removed two of his fingers. "Is bloody tough." Before Arya realizes what's happening, everyone in the hall was laughing loudly, even the grim, leach lord Roose Bolton was chuckling slightly. Looking around the hall, she was pleased to see that Bran was looking just as confused as she felt.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

Her brother Bran was sleeping in his bed and a part of her didn't want to wake him, but they'd be leaving soon and Rebekah wanted to say goodbye to her little brother. She sat down on the bed, causing Bran to wake, he'd always been a light sleeper. "What is it? What's happened?" Bran asked worried as he sat up.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright." Rebekah told him as she put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Brans eyes raked over her, taking note she was wearing her armour. It was simple northern style armour, nothing extravagant. Extravagance would only attract attention to her in battle.

"Where are you going?" Bran asked.

"South, for father and Sansa." She told her brother. Well hopefully she'd be able to find Sansa. Her spies in Kings Landing had informed her how Sansa had escaped the capital but was currently missing, though better missing then in the hands of the Lannisters.

"It's the middle of the night." Bran protested.

"Tywin Lannister has spies everywhere. I want to reach Moat Cailin before he knows I'm on the move." She explained to her brother.

"They have more men we do." Her brother pointed out with fear in his voice.

"They do." Two Lannister armies of 30,000 men, while she had 21,000 men at Winterfell and an additional 4,000 men at Moat Cailin, if she had the time she gladly wait and raise another 15, possibly even 20,000 men but time was not on her side. Hopefully her uncle would weaken the Lannister forces enough so that they didn't outnumber her so greatly.

"Can't I come with, I've been training to fight." Bran pleaded.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and while I'm gone that will be you."

"What of Arya and Jon?" Bran pointed out.

"Arya is Dacey Mormonts squire. Believe me when I say she will not be taking part in any of the fighting." Rebekah was pissed that the Mormonts had brought Arya with them to fight, but her wolf Nymeria would be of good use. "And I need Jon with me." If, gods forbid, something happened to her then Jon would likely have to take command of the Stark forces. "I'll send letters when I can but if you don't hear from me, don't be scared. Look after Rickon and always keep Summer close to you." She told Bran. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Now go back to sleep." She said kissing the top of her brothers head and then she left.

However as she walked down the corridor she realized she was being followed. Lightly putting her hand on her dagger, ready to draw it if necessary, she turned around only to find it was Rickon following her. "Rickon." She exclaimed in surprise. "I was just coming to say goodbye." She told her little brother as she got down on her knees so that she was eye level with him. "I promise you, I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll find mother and Sansa and free father." She promised Rickon.

However, Rickons eyes showed his disbelief "No you won't." He told her with complete certainty. After saying that Rickon left, presumably to go to bed, while she pondered her brothers words.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Jon Snow POV**

He knew he shouldn't be in the crypts of Winterfell, they'd be leaving south soon and he shouldn't be wasting time here but Jon couldn't help it. He couldn't help it, he just had to look at it. His aunt- he stopped that thought. As he looked at Lyanna Starks statue, his mind drifted back to Maester Aemon's words back at Castle Black.

"What are you doing down here?" Rebekah asked. Jon didn't see or hear his sister coming but he had long learnt that his sister could get anywhere completely undetected if she wanted to.

"Do you ever wonder about her?" He asked, pointing at Lyanna Starks statue, and at the same time avoiding her question.

"No, I don't." Rebekah answered looking at the statue with a small bit of disdain.

"Why?" Jon asked, wanting to know why Rebekah viewed their aunt negatively.

"Because despite how much our father compares Arya to her, by everything I've heard of our aunt she's far more like Sansa. As a result it wouldn't surprise me if she actually went willingly with Rhaegar Targaryen, instead of being kidnapped by him. If she did go willingly then she was an idiot who got herself, her father and brother as well as thousands of others killed." Rebekah explained and he felt a bit of anger at the way Rebekah spoke of his, of Lyanna.

"And if she didn't go willingly?" He asked.

"Then she was one of many casualties of war. The truth is Jon the past doesn't really concern me, nor the truth of our aunt. It has no relevance at the moment besides let's not focus on the dead when our father is a prisoner. Come on, let's get going." She said as she began to leave the crypts and after one last glance at the statue he followed her.

He thought about telling Rebekah about what he'd learnt but Jon knew that she didn't have the highest opinion of his true family and he was a little afraid of how she might react to the truth.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Edmure Tully POV, River road**

"Get out of my way." Edmure snapped as he entered the medic tent where his uncle Brynden was. As he stepped closer to his uncle he looked upon him in shock. His uncle was covered in bandages and his right leg was missing below the knee. "Uncle." Edmure muttered weakly at the sight of his normally strong and fierce uncle in such a poor state.

"Edmure." The Blackfish said weakly. "Come closer." Edmure took a seat on a stool next to the cot his uncle was laying on. "I'm not long for this world."

"Don't say that." He said, but Edmure knew it was the truth by looking at his uncles wounds.

"We both know it's true, besides, even if it wasn't I still wouldn't be able to fight." His uncle gestured to his missing leg as he said that. "You need to become the man you were always meant to be, otherwise you'll have no hope of stopping the Lannisters. Kill the boy and let the man be born."

"You can't give up uncle."

The Blackfish just let out a weak chuckle, which quickly turned into a cough, causing Edmure to give his uncle a cup of water from a nearby table. "One more thing Edmure, don't trust the Brackens. They've betrayed our family more than once in the past and now that Lord Brackens only true born son is dead, they can't be trusted. Now give me something for the pain and let me die." Giving his uncle milk of the poppy, Edmure then left, with tears streaming down his face. Giving a yell of anguish Edmure kicked over a nearby table before taking a seat on the floor as he began to sop. However after a minute his uncles words rang through his head, _'kill the boy and let the man be born.'_

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Edmure stood up. "Ser Damon." He said to a nearby knight. "Gather the lords, we have worked to do."

 **-TVQ-**

His war council was a lot younger and smaller than it had been before the battle. Lord Vance for starters had been killed and his son Karyl Vance sat in his place. Lord Jason Mallister son Patrek was dead, making his second son Ser Jeremy, the heir of Seaguard. And a few minor houses in the Riverlands had even been wiped out.

"What are our casualties?" He asked to no one in particular, but it was lord Blackwood who answered.

"We have just over 8,600 fighting men left, not enough to repel the Lannisters if they attack again." Over 11,000 dead from just a single battle, not good news.

"And the Lannister casualties?"

"Ser Jaime has lost at least 16,000 men with many more injured or deserted." Lord Vance answered.

"We've struck a blow to the Lannisters, but they are in no way broken. Tywin will attack and we need to be ready." He took a breath before continuing "And so we'll raise a new host that will be trained at Harrenhal."

"My lord, most of our fighting men came with us, this new host will take time to be trained." Lord Bracken protested.

"We have no choice my lord. What's left of the Kingslayers army will join Tywin's bolstering his forces and we don't have any hostages of significant value that might stay the Lannisters hand." Edmure pointed out, as they looked at Janos Bracken in slight suspicion, his uncles words ringing through his ears. "Besides, there's one man left that can bolster our forces enough to hopefully challenge the Lannisters."

"And who's that?" Lord Mallister asked.

"Walder Frey." He answered with a strong amount of distaste in his voice at the mention of the _late_ lord Walder Frey.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Kevan Lannister POV, Golden Tooth**

"You lost." His only remaining brother said to Kevan's nephew. His brother looked furious and he could understand that. They had expected Jaime to return with news of how he had crushed the Riverlords and hopefully captured a good number of valuable hostages. Instead Jaime had returned with just over a third of his forces left and no hostages.

"They ambushed us from behind." Jaime protested, not realizing he was only making matters worse.

"Then you should have left some of your forces in reserve to prevent them from outflanking you. You had 30,000 men while the Tully's had 20,000. You had more cavalry and better weapons and armour, yet you still lost." Tywin looked ready to strangle Jaime. Not that he could blame him. 16,000 men had been killed in the battle while another 3,000 had had either died of their wounds, were to injured to fight in the rest of the war, or had deserted, leaving Jaime with only 11,000 men left.

"Edmure Tully is an idiot and a fool." Jaime pointed out.

"And he has proved himself to be your superior." Tywin yelled, causing Jaime to flinch. "I thought you might be more than a glorified bodyguard, it's seems I overestimated you. Leave us." Tywin ordered. As Jaime left Tywin looked towards him. "You were right." Tywin said through gritted teeth, Tywin never liked being proven wrong, not even by his own brother. "You told me to put a more experienced commander in command of the forces to engage the Riverlords."

"Jaime's a skilled fighter, not a skilled tactician." Kevan pointed out. "What do we do now?"

"Jaime will be stripped of command of what's left of his forces. Clegane will set out with 500 riders and set the Riverlands on fire and while Tully is dealing with them we'll march into the Riverlands completely unopposed." It was a good plan, but it had one glaring problem.

"What of the Stark girl?" He asked. "She's called the banners and is marching south with a strong host."

"A green girl trying to prove herself to her daddies bannermen." Tywin said dismissively. "One taste of battle and she'll run back to Winterfell with her tail between her legs."

"Even if you're right about the Stark girl, she still has Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark and Jon Umber, all of them proven battle commanders, to help advise her in this war." But Kevan could see that his words had little impact on his brother. Tywin Lannister was many things, but very few realized how arrogant his brother was.

"My lords." A guard said entering the tent. "Your son, lord Tyrion is here with guests." Kevan felt surprise fill him at the news of his nephew and he saw Tywin lift a single eyebrow in surprise as well. Tyrion entered the war tent with several people dressed like savages.

"Tyrion." He greeted while Tywin gave no indication that he was pleased about his sons safety.

"Uncle. Father." Tyrion greeted.

"I see the rumours of your demise were unfounded." His brother said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"Your brother wouldn't have surrendered so easily."

"We have our differences, Jaime and I. He's braver, I'm better looking." Tyrion said jokingly, though Keven could tell Tywin didn't appreciate the joke.

"He's been covering himself in failure." Tywin said bitterly, while Tyrion looked at him in confusion.

"Jaime was beaten by the Riverlords at the River road. He re-joined us not long ago." Kevan answered Tyrion's unasked question.

"And the Starks, lord Eddard?" Tyrion asked.

"Is our hostage, he'll lead no armies from his dungeon cell." Tywin said smirking.

"And how did my sweet sister convince Robert to imprison his old friend Ned?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"King Robert is dead, Joffrey rules in Kings Landing."

"My sister rules, you mean." Tyrion corrected.

"Starks daughter has called the banners, she moves south was a strong host." Kevan informed Tyrion.

"One taste of battle and she'll back to Winterfell, like a coward." Tywin stated.

"I disagree." Tyrion replied.

"And who are these, companions, of yours?" Tywin asked, finally bothering with their four guests.

"This is Shagga, leader of the Stone Crows, Timmet son of Timmet, leader of the burnt men and this fair maid is Chella, daughter of Cheyk, leader of the black ears." Tyrion introduced and Kevan vaguely recognized some of the names as the hill tribes of the Vale, how Tyrion got them into his service Kevan didn't know. "And here we have Bronn, son of-"

"You wouldn't know him." The newly named Bronn said with a smile.

"While we're on the subject of war. I made some promises to my new friends here. We'll require 3,000 shields and helms, lances, pikes-" Tyrion was interrupted by the same guard from earlier entering the war tent again.

"Pardon my lords, but Ser Adam bids me report, the Northmen have reached Moat Cailin."

"Then battle will soon be upon us." Tywin said standing as he then walked over the leaders of the hill tribes. "They say the hill tribes of the Vale are skilled warriors. Fight with us and you'll have all my son promised you and more."

"Only if the little lion fights with us." Shagga demanded as Tywin smirked, and Tyrion looked very nervous.

"Done."

 **End of chapter 12. Please review.**

 **The Blackfish is dead, sorry. But I wanted to develop Edmure's character and I thought the best way do that was the blackfish death, forcing Edmure to take responsibility of the Riverlands and to live up to his uncles last wish.**

 **Also what did everyone think of the battle. It's the first time I tried writing a battle and I wasn't sure how to do it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amerdism: research Vikings lagertha armour and it's the chainmail armour that I imagine Rebekah wearing.**  
 **Chapter 13**

 **Edmure POV, Riverrun**

As he pushed the boat carrying his uncles body down the river, Edmure made a silent prayer to the Seven that he wouldn't miss. Since his uncle had no children it fell to Edmure to light his funeral boat.

It had been a very large turnout to his uncles funeral, not surprising, the Blackfish had been very well respected throughout the Riverlands, though there wasn't a single Frey representative, the weasels most likely feasting about how his uncle was dead before old Walder Frey. Even his father had turned up to his brothers funeral, despite how ill he was. Though his father needed a cane in one hand and their Maester holding his other arm.

Edmure lit up the arrow and drew the bow back, briefly looking at a nearby Tully flag to measure the wind before drawing the bow back and then releasing the arrow. He let out a massive sigh of relief when his arrow landed on the funeral boat, lighting it up and giving his uncle the send-off he deserved. He could feel tears swell in his eyes, his uncle was truly gone.

He noticed that even his father was crying, despite the poor relationship between the two brothers they still loved each other.

He hadn't told his father about his plan to treat with Walder Frey as he knew that his father would refuse him. But he didn't have a choice, he needed more men and that oath breaker Walder Frey had them.

 **-TVQ-**

The Twins. He hated the castle and all the people in it. His father and uncle always called Walder Frey a wet shit but in his opinion, that was an insult to wet shits.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lord Edmure?" One of his guards asked.

"No." He admitted. "But we don't have a choice." When they reached the castle, the Freys standing guard were surprisingly pleasant and accommodating. Perhaps word of their victory against the Lannisters had made the Freys less willing to push their luck, especially as they'd proven that they could beat the Lannisters without the Freys.

As he entered the great hall of the Twins, it looked as though nearly every one of Walder Freys offspring had turned up. How it was possible for one man to have so many children and grandchildren, Edmure didn't know.

"Lord Frey." He said bowing his header slightly.

"What do you want?" Frey snapped. Well, it seems the late Walder Frey wouldn't be courteous.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could one of the man's many sons spoke out instead. "Father, you forget yourself. Lord Edmure is-."

However, Frey interrupted his son. "Who asked you? You're not Lord Frey yet, not until I die. Do I look dead to you?" Walder asked his son scathingly.

"Father-" Another one of the man's sons began but was again interrupted.

"I need lessons in courtesy from you, bastard." Frey screamed. "Your mother would still be a milk maid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly." If looks could kill then Walder Frey would be dead a thousand times over.

"All right, fine?" Walder Frey then gave the smallest bow possible, it was barely a tilt of his head. "Now that I've observed the courtesies, perhaps my sons will do me the honour of shutting their mouths."

"Can we talk alone?" He asked the old lord, after all they won't get anywhere with all the man's sons constantly interrupting the conversation.

"All right, fine. Out, all of you out." Frey yelled and like scared weasels, his descendants followed.

"Why did you not send your men to Riverrun?" He asked, getting straight to the point, even though he was fairly sure of the answer.

"Did you not see my men gathered when you got here, lord Edmure? I gathered my men and was prepared to march, or send one of my sons in my place, a bit too old for fighting I am. But it's not my fault you attacked the Lannisters before my men reached Riverrun." The man answered with a smile on his face, no doubt thinking himself smart. Edmure would like nothing more than to punch that smile from his face. If there had been 4,000 Frey men at the battle then who knows what may have been different, there casualties wouldn't have been as high, and possibly, his uncle might still be alive. Oh, he would make Walder Frey pay for his betrayal, but first he needed the man's army.

"Good, then I'll be taking them me back to Riverrun." He told Frey, causing the man's eyes to widen in anger.

"And why should I let you do that?" The old man asked, trying to seem powerful.

"Because I'm currently unmarried." He said and predictably, Freys eyes quickly held a look of greed. "Give me your men and I will bind the great houses of Tully and Frey in marriage." Edmure offered, hoping the man wouldn't notice his wording.

"Why should I marry one of my daughters to a rebel house, Joffrey is king now." Frey protested.

"A Lannister bastard of incest. That makes the Lannisters traitors." Edmure pointed out. "How do you think Stannis Baratheon will react when he's king and one of the houses in the Riverlands fights for the Lannisters." He really enjoyed the look of fear that passed over Walder Freys face at his words. Stannis Baratheon was after all a man completely without mercy.

"Agreed, you can have my men." Frey said reluctantly.

While riding for Riverrun with an extra 4,000 men Edmure couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. He promised Frey a marriage between their houses, but Edmure hadn't said that he would take a Frey wife. He had several distant cousins who bore the Tully name but none had any true claim to Riverrun and so he'll just marry one of them to the Freys.

 **-TVQ-**

Shit. Tywin Lannister had unleashed his mad dog on the Riverlands and then marched into the Riverlands with over 40,000 men. Edmure had no idea what to do, even with the Freys he only had 12,600 men and another 4,000 at Harrenhal, and most of those at the ruined castle were smallfolk levies that didn't have the experience to fight a provisioned Lannister army.

"We need to hunt down and kill the Mountain." His friend, Marq, screamed in anger, not that Edmure could blame him. They had just received word that the Mountain had burned Pinkmaiden castle to the ground and put Marq's father to the sword.

He had no idea what to do. They had to stop the Mountain but they couldn't afford to split their host, not with the Lannister army invading their lands.

"If we spread our forces to thinly then we won't have a chance at stopping the Lannisters." Tytos Blackwood pointed out, causing the man to gain quite a few angry looks.

"Marq." He began, looking at his old friend. "You'll take 800 men and reclaim your lands, and hopefully kill the mountain. Lord Bracken, you'll go with him." He ordered. "400 men under the command of lord Vance will raid the Lannisters supply trains and camps. The rest of us will position our forces along here." Edmure said, pointing at one of the many rivers on a map of the Riverlands. "That way we can stop the Lannisters from entering the northern half of the Riverlands."

"Lord Edmure." Jason Mallister began. "That will leave Riverrun defenceless." The Lord of Seaguard pointed out.

"That's why Lord Blackwood will maintain a garrison at Riverrun." While Riverrun was one of the strongest castles in the Riverlands, it wasn't one of the larger ones and so it didn't require a massive garrison to hold it.

"What of the villages." Lord Darry began. "Our castles should have enough men to hold them against the Lannisters, if for a time at least, but the villages will be left defenceless."

"We will offer them safety within Harrenhal." He told lord Darry.

"What of their homes and crops, the Lannisters will destroy everything in their path." The man protested.

"They will have their lives and that's all we can do." Edmure stated, ending the matter. "Is there anything else?" He asked, and no one said anything. "Good. We march at dawn." He said.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Moat Cailin**

Karsi had done wonders to Moat Cailin. The three remaining towers that had looked like they were on the verge of collapse, had been completely rejuvenated and construction of the curtain wall been started and at the moment they were roughly half the size of the walls of Winterfell. However, she doubted Karsi had much, if any 10,000 gold dragons left, so the construction of Moat Cailin would likely soon be stopped, at least for a while.

She was in a war council with lords Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Ryswell, both the Glover brothers, Theon, lady Maege and Karsi. Many of the lords weren't happy with Karsi's presence but she commanded 2,000 men of their army, and another 1,000 Free Folk to garrison Moat Cailin, as well as a giant. She had also tried to get Jon to come to the meeting but he had refused, stubborn idiot.

"The Riverlords have fallen back with Tywin Lannister on their tails, while Keven Lannister has laid siege to Riverrun with an army of 12,000 men." She informed the gathered lords.

"One army, or two it matters little. The Kings in the North threw back hosts ten times this size." The Greatjon stated with a confidence that Rebekah didn't feel. From everything she'd heard of Tywin Lannister, if someone had told her that he was her bastard brother Klaus reincarnated, it wouldn't surprise her, and as a result she knew that overconfidence would get her killed when going up against a man like Tywin Lannister.

A rustling behind her drew Rebekah's and the rest of the lords and ladies attention. Looking behind her, she was surprised to find her mother and Ser Rodrik Cassel standing there. "Mother." She said, not entirely sure what to feel. On the one hand she was happy to see her mother and relieved to know that she was safe, but on the other hand her mother had played no small part in causing this war.

"Lady Catelyn. You're certainly a sight for sore eyes." The Greatjon said in greeting.

"I heard you had the imp in your possession, Lady Stark." Roose Bolton began, his voice sending a shiver down her spine. She wouldn't admit it but the lord of the Dreadfort unnerved her and with good reason, no one, not even his sons, knew or could predict what went on in the man's head. "Do you still have him in your possession?" Roose asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, Lord Bolton." Her mother answered, looking at Roose with suspicion. "The imp slipped through my fingers."

"A pity, he would have been useful."

"My lords, I was wondering if I could speak with my daughter alone." Her mother requested.

"Come on lords, let's leave these two in peace." The Greatjon ordered as the lords then stood up to leave. "You too, Greyjoy." The man snapped at Theon, causing a scowl to mare her face. Theon could be a real prick, Rebekah would be the first to admit that, but he didn't deserve to be treated the way he was just because his father was a cunt. "Don't worry my lady, we'll soon shove our swords up Tywin Lannisters bung hole, then it's off to the Red Keep to free Ned." Her mother just smiled faintly at the Greatjon.

When the last of them left, she and her mother hugged deeply. When they parted her mother out her hands on her face and began talking. "I remember when you came into this world, pink faced and screaming. Now I find you leading an army to war." Her mother said disapprovingly, causing the scowl to return to Rebekah's face as she bit back a retort about how it was Catelyn that started the war.

"There's no one else." She snapped.

"No?" Her mother asked sarcastically. "Who were those men that just left."

"If I stay at Winterfell then the lords will never accept me as Warden of the North, they'll view me as a coward." She pointed out. She had spent her entire life proving herself capable of ruling the North, and if she stayed at Winterfell then all her work would be undone and possibly even unrepairable.

"A woman has no place on the battlefield." Her mother stated, causing her to sign. In this day and age, that kind of thought was understandable, but in her last life she had spent a thousand years breaking gender barriers and she knew she had to do the same in Westeros. If that meant fighting a war then so is it.

"Tell that to the Mormonts of Bear Island, or the Martells of Dorne." She snapped. She, being trained to fight was an old argument between the mother and daughter, with her mother hoping to turn her into a proper lady. The only reason Rebekah's mother tolerated her learning how to fight was because, unlike Arya, she not only did all her bloody lessons with the Septa but she knew how to dance, sow and sing better then even Sansa could ever hope to. So she was in her mother's eyes a prodigy at the lessons, so she could tolerate her daughter learning how to fight.

She had already known how to fight though. Say what you will about Mikael, he had trained her and her siblings in her last life to fight unlike anyone else. Her training in this life simply served to allow her to hone her skills.

"There was a raven from the Lannisters." She told Catelyn, in order to distract her, as she handed her mother the message.

"There's no mention of Sansa." Her mother said as she read the message.

"The Lannisters don't have her, Lady killed the guards sent to apprehend her and then they escaped." She informed her mother.

"How do you know this?" Her mother asked suspiciously.

"One of fathers guards was able to survive the slaughter and got me a message." She said lying, she didn't want her mother to know about her spy network, not quite sure how her mother would react.

"How many men do you have?" Mother asked.

"25,000. If I join up with the Riverlords then we stand a chance against the Lannisters. But, numbers don't win wars and if we lose." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Do you remember what happened to the Targaryen children when Kings Landing fell?"

"They were butchered in their sleep." And considering what happened to their mother, Elia Martell, what was done to her children could be considered a mercy, and she knew if she lost, she would meet the same fate as Elia Martell did.

"On the orders of Tywin Lannister and the years have not made him kinder. If you lose, your father dies, Sansa dies, and we die."

"Then I won't lose." She said, even if she had to kill every last Lannister.

 **-TVQ-**

"We need to get Tywin on broken ground and put his knights at a disadvantage." Ser Rodrik suggested.

"Ser Rodrik is right, we can join up with the Riverlords and take down Tywin once and for all." Lord Karstark said.

"No." The Greatjon argued. "We need to go around him and break Keven Lannisters siege of Riverrun, do that and we cut the Lannisters from the Westerlands."

"I agree with Greatjon." Roose Bolton began, his quite voice drawing all their attentions "If we join the Riverlords then Tywin will know that we outnumber him and he won't engage us unless he has the advantage."

"To do either we need to cross Walder Freys bridge." Theon pointed out.

"Actually we don't." She said, getting out a scroll.

"What is that?" Galbert Glover asked.

"A gift from Howland Reed." She answered, as she opened the scroll and revealed it to be a map of the Neck. "There's a hidden path in the Neck that will allow us to get to Riverrun, bypassing both Walder Freys bridge and Tywin Lannisters army."

"It will take too long to march our entire army down that single path." Robett Glover argued.

"That's why we'll split our host." She stated. "How much of our forces are cavalry?" She asked Lord Ryswell, after all most of the horses were supplied by the Ryswells.

"7,000 my lady." The Lord of the Rills answered.

"Good. I'll lead the cavalry down the path and free Riverrun. Lord Karstark." She said looking at the old lord of Karhold. "You will lead the infantry down the Kings road and join the Riverlords." She told them.

"Thank you my lady." He man said proudly.

 **-TVQ-**

"Why can't I go with you?" Arya asked for what felt like the thousandth time. "I'm Dacey's squire and Dacey is going with you, so why can't I?"

"This isn't a game Arya." Rebekah snapped, finally losing her temper. "This is war. People will die, on our side and theirs. Also you're my sister, which means you'd be a valuable hostage for the Lannisters. So if I say that you stay with the bulk of the army, then you are bloody well staying with the bulk of the army. And if you carry on then I will send you immediately back to Winterfell, understood?"

Arya looked at her in surprise, not expecting the outburst. "Why didn't you punish the Greatjon?" Arya asked, sounding confused.

"For what? The Greatjon's done nothing wrong." She pointed out, not understanding what her sister meant.

"He threatened to desert." Arya snapped outraged. "Father always said he was a loyal man, yet he planned on deserting. He's as bad as the Lannisters." Arya's response caused Rebekah to let out a sigh. _Gods, her siblings don't know a thing about politics,_ she thought.

"He wasn't planning on deserting Arya, he was testing me." She informed Arya.

"What do you mean testing you?"

"I've proven to the lords that I'm smart, cunning and even a skilled politician." Rebekah began explaining to her sister. "But I haven't proven that I'm capable of leading them into battle. The Greatjon was testing me, trying to find out if I would back down from my decisions or not. He was basically seeing if I had the guts to lead this war." She said informing her sister.

"I think I understand." Arya said, though she still looked a little confused.

"Good."

"How long will this war last?" Arya asked.

"Years." She answered Arya.

"But how. We have the North, Riverlands and the Vale." Arya exclaimed.

"Correction, we only have the North and the Riverlands."

"But our aunt rules the Vale." Arya protested.

"You haven't met our aunt, Arya. She is quite possibly the most unpleasant women I have ever met." And that was including _both_ of her lives. "She also doesn't have a high opinion of family." That Rebekah didn't blame, after all if her father had forced her to abort her child then she would despise him as well.

"What are the Lannisters going to do to father? Are they going to kill him?" Arya asked scared.

"They can't kill father. He's the best chance they have to make us bend the knee to Joffrey Waters." She told her sister confidently. With Sansa missing father was the only hostage the Lannisters had and they knew it. But, a worrying voice in her head kept repeating the phrase _'A Lannister always pays their debts.'_

"But Joffrey's a Lannister bastard. Why would anyone follow him?"

"Fear." She answered.

"Why would anyone fear Joffrey?" Arya asked confused, from what she remembered of the idiot, he was a complete coward who couldn't even swing a sword, Arya didn't understand why anyone would fear him.

"No one will fear that imbecile. Tywin Lannister however is the most feared man in Westeros, and for good reason." She told Arya.

"But why is Tywin so feared?"

"Have you heard the _'Rains of Castamere'?"_

"Yes."

"What most people don't know is that the Reynes surrendered after Tywin defeated them in the field and they then retreated into the mines of Castamere, hoping that Tywin wouldn't waste time or men trying to starve them out. Yet, despite their offer of surrender as well as their willingness to give hostages in order to ensure their compliance, Tywin still flooded their ancient castle, drowning everyone in it, from the lowest stable boy and youngest babe to Lord Reyne himself." Rebekah said, giving Arya a brief history lesson, as her sisters eyes went wide with shock. "People fear Tywin because he is a man who will do whatever he believes to be necessary, regardless of the cost."

Rebekah had been trying to think of the best way to fight Tywin and she kept thinking of the two greatest strategists she knew from her last life, her father Mikael and her brother Klaus. Mikael, like Tywin, used intimidation and fear, something that she doubted would work as people would likely fear Tywin far more than they would ever fear her, making the tactic ineffective. Klaus however, liked to divide and conquer, turn his enemies against each other and then kill them while they weakened each other. Good thing that the Lannisters had a lot of enemies.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Ned POV, Black cells**

He had run out of water and his throat was killing him, it ached so badly. "You've seen better days my lord." Varys said, entering his cell and for the first time since his last visit there was light.

"Another visit, seems you're my last friend." He said sarcastically.

"Oh no, many still love you." Varys disagreed, handing him another wine skin.

"What is it you want?" He asked the eunuch, frustrated.

"Peace." Varys answered, getting down on his knees so the two of them were eye level. "Did you know that your daughter is marching south with an army of Northmen. Loyal girl, fighting for her father's freedom."

"Rebekah." Ned said, the news really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, his daughter wasn't the type of person who waited.

"But the man giving Cersei sleepless nights is the Kings, sorry, the late Kings brother. Lord Stannis has best claim to the throne, he's a proven battle commander and is utterly without mercy." Varys explained.

"Stannis Baratheon is Robert's true heir. The throne is his by right." He argued.

"Cersei is no fool." Varys began "She knows a tame wolf is more use to her then a dead one."

"You want me to serve the woman who murdered my king, who butchered my men and tried to kill my son." Ned yelled at Varys, losing his temper.

"I want you to serve the realm." Varys yelled in turn, standing up. "Tell the queen you will confess your vile treason, command your daughter to lay down her sword and proclaim Joffrey as the true heir. The Queen knows you to be a man of honour, if you give her the peace she craves and promise to carry her secret to the grave I believe she will allow you to live out your days on the Wall with your brother."

"You think my life is some precious thing to me?" He asked the spymaster. "That I would trade my honour for a few more years of, of what? You grew up with actors. You learnt their craft and you learnt it well, but I grew up with soldiers. I learnt how to die a long time ago." He had long ago accepted death and Ned didn't fear it at all.

"Pity, such a pity." Varys said as he began to leave but before he did as asked one thing. "What of your children's lives Lord Eddard? Your sons and daughters, are they precious to you?"

 **End of chapter 13. Please review. I don't know what the hell happened with the chapter but thank you for informing me that it became so messed up when I uploaded it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Rebekah POV, Riverrun**

"So, who do you think is the better swordsman, the Mountain or our man Jaime?" Rebekah heard one of the Lannisters scouts say to another. Vamp hearing was a brilliant perk, and she was taking full advantage of it, so she'd be able to time the attack as soon as Freya, Nymeria and Ghost killed the scouts.

"If Jaime can't kill the Tully brat how skilled can he be." The other pointed out.

"Loras Tyrell?"

"Loras Tyrell." The other said snorting "He's prettier than the queen."

"I don't care about pretty, he's as good with a sword as any of them." The first one protested.

"How good can he be? He's been stabbing Renly Baratheon for years and Renly isn't dead." He two scouts shared a laugh at that and Rebekah had to bite back a laugh, lest her guards wonder what the hell she was laughing at.

"Do the horses look spooked to you?"

"They're horses, they get spooked by their own shadow."

"Rennick." One screamed as the direwolves attacked the duo.

She didn't say anything as she and the rest of the Stark cavalry just charged at the Lannister army, though some, like the Smalljon yelled Winterfell or the North. Drawing Ice Rebekah cut down the first Lannister soldier that was in her path. Kevan Lannister clearly didn't expect an attack as the enemy forces were distracted, tired and some even appeared drunk. _This is no battle,_ Rebekah thought, _this is a slaughter._ It wasn't long before the entire Lannister host was wiped out.

"Rebekah, look what we found." Dacey said as she and the Smalljon threw a bound man to the floor as the Smalljon held a sword to his throat. His blonde hair and green eyes showed that he was a Lannister and considering that he looked over sixty years old Rebekah guessed that he had to be Kevan Lannister.

"Kevan Lannister I assume?" She asked the bound Lannister.

"Indeed, I'm guessing you are Rebekah Stark. So what are you going to do with me? Trade me for your father?" Kevan Lannister asked her.

"No, put him in the cells of Riverrun." She told her friends.

As Smalljon picked the man up he spoke again. "We can end this now, Stark. You fight for the Stark's, I fight for the Lannisters, save thousands of lives."

"No." She told him as she turned to leave.

"Why? You a coward?" He said, gloating at her.

Turning back to him she said, "I have nothing to gain by fighting you. If I win, I killed a useless old man, I lose, and I get killed by a useless old man. There's nothing to gain by fighting against you." With that Rebekah turned and headed towards Riverrun.

 **-TVQ-**

"Well the battle went much better than we could have hoped." Domeric said as they looked across the fields where the battle had recently taken place from the battlements of Riverrun.

"At least 2,000 of our men are dead." She pointed out, surprised at the guilt that was filling her. While she wouldn't necessarily call herself a bad person she hadn't expected to feel guilt. Torhen Karstark was also dead, along with Halys Hornwood making his son Danys the new Lord Hornwood.

"The bards will sing stories about them." Domeric said.

"What good will songs do the dead or their families."

"You have such a bleak outlook." Domeric said. "You really need to lighten up. Kevan Lannister is our hostage, his army is scattered and the Northern and Riverlords will be joining us in a few days."

"True." Rebekah admitted with a small smile coming to his face. She didn't love Domeric but she liked him a great deal and would gladly marry him, he just had a way of always cheering her up.

"I hear the lords are planning on throwing a feast to celebrate your victory."

"Yep." That should _hopefully_ be fun.

"You know, you're going to have to give a speech."

"What." Rebekah exclaimed, causing Domeric to smirk at her. "I am not giving a speech." She said finally.

"You have to." He said smiling "It's a good way to inspire the soldiers, plus, the lords love a talker."

"We've just won a major victory." Rebekah pointed out "The troops are already inspired."

"The Riverlords aren't. Half of them have had their lands put to the torch by the Lannisters."

"My uncle is responsible for the Riverlords, not me." Rebekah honestly didn't give much of a damn how motivated the Riverlords were, if revenge couldn't motivate them then a stupid speech wouldn't.

"You'd be surprised at how effective a few words are." Domeric stated before he left, leaving her on her own.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Sansa POV, Kings Landing**

Sansa had no idea what to think about what was going on. From what she knew her father's entire household had been wiped out and she knew it was her fault. Lady had run off, it was far harder to get out of the city with her at her side but she knew her faithful direwolf would meet her outside of the city. At least that was what Yorin had claimed.

She didn't know what to think of the member of the Nights Watch but she had seen a few times at Winterfell and she felt she could trust him. "How long until we leave?" She asked him.

"A few more days, by then I'll have everything I need to head to the Wall and I'll drop you off at Winterfell along the way." Yorin answered.

"Have you heard anything about my father?" Yorin had told her little about what had happened, only that he was still alive, as a prisoner in the black cells.

The man looked a bit hesitant before he answered. "When the great bells are rang your father will be taken before the Great Sept of Baelor to confess his crimes." Just as he finished speaking he said bells began to ring. Getting to her feet Sansa followed the sounds of the bell as Yorin followed her.

Reaching the courtyard before the Sept Sansa was shocked that it was absolutely packed with people. In the distance she could see her father in the distance, being dragged out by two gold cloaks. Even from the distance she could tell that her father was in a bad state and she began to rush towards him but Yorin grabbed her before she could.

"I am Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King," her father began. "I am here to..." Her father hesitated before answering. "Tell everyone that King Joffrey is no true king but a product of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer." The crowd burst into yells at her father's words but Sansa could vaguely hear Joffrey yelling.

"Lies, lies. Ser Illyn bring me his head."

"No." Sansa screamed at the top of her voice but it was drowned out by the roaring crowd. She tried rushing to her father but Yorin grabbed.

"Look at me girl, look at me." He said, pulling her away so she wouldn't see it happening but she could tell from the cheering crowd and the slightly saddened look on Yorin's face that the deed was done and that her father was dead. And Sansa felt apart of herself die as she knew that everything that happened was her fault.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Tywin Lannister POV, war tent Green Fork**

"They have my brother." He stated, keeping the anger out of his voice.

"The Stark girl's clearly less green then we hoped." His hated son Tyrion stated as he fought the urge to glare at him.

"How did this happen?" Harys Swift moaned. "What madness possessed Ser Kevan to split his host, didn't he realize how vulnerable that made him." _How dare you insult my brother, you useless craven,_ he thought staring at his brothers father by law. Harys Swift was honestly far too old to be of any use during the war.

"You've never seen Riverrun, Ser Harys." His son Jaime began, "When under attack the castle becomes a virtual island and the only way to take it is by attacking it on three fronts."

"Perhaps we should sue for peace." Swift suggested, seemingly ignoring what Jaime had said.

The sound of glass shattering drew Tywin's and everyone else's attention to his son Tyrion. "There's your peace." Tyrion said, pointing at the broken wine glass on the floor. "Joffrey saw to that when he decided to take Ned Stark's head. We'll have an easier time drinking wine out of that cup then bringing Rebekah Stark to the table now. She's winning, in case you haven't noticed."

"The first order of business is ransoming Ser Kevan." Another one of his bannermen stated. That was unlikely, gold meant shit to Northerners.

"No truces, we can't afford to look weak."

"We should march on them at once." A different lord suggested.

"First we must return to Casterly Rock to raise-"

"They have my brother." Tywin yelled, finally losing his patience. _They're like bickering children._ "Get out all of you." He ordered as the lords rose from their seats and proceeded to leave. "Not you two." He said to his sons.

They both took a seat on either side of him. Tyrion began to reach for the wine when Tywin picked it up and poured his son a glass, to both his sons surprise. "You were right about Ned Stark." He told Tyrion, "Had he lived we could have brokered a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun. But now madness, madness and stupidity." Those were the best two words to describe his grandson and daughter, mad and stupid respectively. "I always thought you were a stunted fool," Tywin told Tyrion. "Perhaps I was wrong."

"Half wrong, I'm new to strategy but unless we want to be surrounded by three armies then we can't stay here." Tyrion said.

"No one will stay here, the Brave Companions will set out and put the Riverlands on fire. Your uncle Stafford will raise a new host at Casterly Rock while the rest of us retreat to Duskendale, allowing us to raise another host from the Crownlands. And the two of you will go to Kings Landing." He told his sons.

"To do what?" Tyrion asked confused.

"Rule." He exclaimed. "You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead." Tywin told his dwarf son to his surprise.

"Cersei won't like that." Jaime pointed out.

"Let her not like it." He snapped at his son. "Her stupidity is the reason we are in this mess."

"But why me? Why not someone more experienced?" Tyrion asked.

"Because you are my son." Tywin told Tyrion.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV, Riverrun**

Her father was dead, killed by that Lannister bastard. Curse the Lannisters and the curse for this mess they started. All the lords of the North and the Riverlands were gathered in the great hall of Riverrun to decide what to do next.

"The proper course is clear." Lord Bracken began "Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." That would leave the Riverlands defenceless to the Lannisters.

"Renly is not the King." Rebekah told lord Bracken, though in truth, she really didn't care. Her father was dead and because of what, because Robert Baratheon couldn't be fucking asked to nock up his bitch of a wife.

"You cannot mean to hold for Joffrey, my lady, he put your father to death." Lord Bracken seemed rather desperate to mention that, why he wanted to declare for Renly she didn't know.

"You don't need to remind me, Bracken. I will die before I declare for the Lannisters." She told the man, speaking dangerously softly.

"What about Stannis." Lord Blackwood suggested. "Not only is he a proven battle commander but he also possesses the royal fleet. Not to mention the bulk of the Stormlands have declared for him." Either Stannis or Renly. Stannis had half of the Stormlords while Renly had the other half, and his marriage to Margaery Tyrell had secured him the Reach.

"Then we declare for Stannis, he may be a hard man but he's a just one. Which is more than can be said for either Joffrey or Renly." Maege Mormont said.

"I don't want Stannis for my king." Wylis Manderly stated, representing his father. "I've heard that he's taken up with a red priestess from Asshai. They say this red woman tried to have the sept on Dragonstone burnt. Why should we follow him if there's a chance that this red woman will burn our septs and weirwood trees."

After that was said there was a lot of grumbling and arguing that Rebekah just zoned out, all she wanted was the Lannisters dead, she didn't really care who they declared for.

"My lords, my lords." The Greatjon bellowed, standing up from his seat. "Here's what I say to these two Kings." The giant of a man then spat on the floor, causing a few cheers. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South. What do they know of the Wall, or the Wolfswood, even their gods are wrong." Rebekah actually managed to let out a small laugh at that, while most of the Northerners and even a good number of the Riverlords let out a full laugh at the Greatjon's words. The man then drew his sword and pointed it at her. "There sits the only one I'll bend my knee too." Rebekah quickly glanced to her sides to see if the Greatjon was pointing at anyone else but he wasn't, he was pointing at her. "The Queen in the North." The Greatjon proclaimed bending the knee.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Oberyn Martell POV, Sunspear**

He was in a good mood, a very good mood. Tywin _bloody_ Lannister had marched into the Riverlands with 60,000 and in two battles he had lost half his army, the second battle at the hands of a girl who was barely seventeen. Oberyn's only regret was that he hadn't participated in either of the battles.

"Hello brother." He greeted as he entered his brothers solar. This was one of the few days his brother was actually in Sunspear. As Doran's health worsened he spent most of his time in the water gardens and left ruling Sunspear to Arianne as, contrary to what his niece thought, Doran wanted her not her brothers to succeed him.

"Oberyn." Doran replied "Enjoy your travels?" He had, after all only recently returned to Sunspear.

"Indeed." He answered with his voice tense.

"I know what you want Oberyn. To take our army and fight the Lannisters."

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked his brother, anger creeping into his voice.

"For starters you need to go through both the Reach and the Stormlands to get to the Lannisters. Second, our fleet isn't large enough to transport a large number of our troops into the Westerlands or strong enough to take on the Lannister fleet." Oberyn hated the logic in his brothers words. "Have you heard the news?"

"Indeed. The Stark girl is now 'Queen in the North'." He would like to meet the girl, assuming she survived the Lannisters and the Baratheons.

"Do you think she can succeed in making the North independent?"

"It's possible, after Dorne the North has the best natural defences." He wondered if the North would have been able to resist the Targaryen's if they actually tried.

"I honestly don't know what to do brother." Doran said after a small silence.

"What do you mean Doran?" He asked his brother confused.

"For years we planned to put Viserys Targaryen on the throne and even marry Arianne to him, only for him to become as mad as his father."

"There's also Daenerys." He pointed out.

"Khal Drogo is dead and his Khalasar has disbanded. There is no way to place her on the throne without a lot of support which she doesn't have." Dorne was not enough to place her on the throne and the mad King had done a good job of removing many of his families loyalists. Doran was silent for a moment before he spoke again "It's time we told Obara the truth."

Oberyn's head snapped to his brother in surprise "Do you mean to place her-?" He began asking but his brother interrupted him.

"No. For starters we have no proof at all."

"I love her like a daughter. I think it's too dangerous to tell her the truth." He protested.

"We should have told her years ago Oberyn," Doran said sighing. "Robert Baratheon is dead, and the Lannisters are fighting a war on three fronts, she's not in any danger anymore."

"What's the point. Her entire life Obara has wanted to be nothing but a warrior, the truth will change her." He protested.

"She deserves to know the truth, Oberyn. We will tell her tomorrow, and that's final." Doran snapped.

 **End of chapter 14. Please review. This chapter took forever to write, writing Sansa feels impossible.**


	15. Chapter 15

**JimmyHall27: Rebekah is human she just has some vampire abilities like enhanced speed, strength and a weaker version of compulsion.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Rebekah POV**

Rebekah couldn't believe what had happened. After the Greatjon had proclaimed her the Queen in the North every single noble of the North had then bent the knee to her and proclaimed her the Queen, or Magnar in the North in the case of the Free Folk. Then her uncle, along with the Riverlords, had also bent the knee and then proclaimed her the Queen of the Trident.

When Rebekah been reborn seventeen years ago she had never thought for a second that she would become a queen, nor had she any desire to become one. She had been content with her life and the fact that her father would more than likely marry her to some lord but when she began suggesting ideas that could improve life in the North and when her mother had given birth to three daughters and no sons her father had been forced to make a choice. Name her his heir or legitimize Jon. Considering the kind of man her grandfather was, legitimizing Jon could very well lead to a war with the Riverlands and considering the fact that her father always hated war, naming Rebekah as heir was an easy choice for him. But when Bran had been born Rebekah hadn't thought for a second that her father would defy centuries worth of tradition but her father had. And with that ambition was born in her heart.

She had been very ambitious in her last life but Klaus had always foiled any attempt she made to gain power, but now she was literally queen of half of Westeros. Of course Rebekah knew to be careful, too much ambition would get her killed. There's was also the fact that neither the Lannisters or Baratheons would be happy with losing half of Westeros.

"Tywin has retreated to the crownlands," her uncle Edmure told her. Gone was the arrogant prat she had met a few years ago, replaced with a confident and determined man who seemed to have shed all his arrogance and pride though Rebekah was sad that the change had come at the cost of her great uncles life. "But the Mountain and the Brave Companions are raiding our lands. I've sent men out to deal with them but they have been largely unsuccessful." He stated, informing her.

 _To fight a monster you need a monster_ Rebekah thought. Shame she sent Ramsey north of the Wall, he would have been perfect. Though the Bolton's were bound to have some other monsters she could use. "I'll have Lord Bolton send out some of his men to help deal with the raiders." Rebekah told her uncle. "What news of the Baratheons?" She asked Edmure.

"Renly Baratheon is said to have close to 70,000 men in his army though most of those are from the Reach." Edmure answered her. "Stannis Baratheon has set sail through we don't know where he is heading."

"Do you think he's heading to Kings Landing?" She asked her uncle.

"I believe so, if he takes the city then thousands will desert his brother by the second." Edmure answered. "Is there anything else, your grace?"

"No uncle and you don't need to call me your grace, we are family after all." Rebekah pointed out.

"You may be my niece but your still my queen." Her uncle answered before he left. After a while Theon entered her chambers in Riverrun.

"Theon." She said greeting him with a small smile.

"Your Grace." He replied with a smirk.

"You don't have to call me you know." Rebekah told him sighing.

"But where's the fun in that?" Theon asked before the smirk fell from his face and he had a serious look on his face. "I want you to send me to Pyke." He told her.

"Why?" She asked him, though she was fairly sure of the answer.

"You can fight the Lannisters in the field all you wish," Theon began. "But unless you take Kings Landing you'll never beat them." That was true, taking the capital was the only way to force the Lannisters to accept her terms. "My father has ships and men who know how to sail them." Theon stated.

There were only three regions in Westeros that were neutral in this war. Dorne, the Vale and the Iron Islands. _There is no chance of her aunt helping, and trying to convince the lords of the Vale to rally for her was easier said than done and Dorne was too far away to help, but the Iron Born..._ Rebekah honestly wasn't sure if that was the best choice _._ Iron Born were Westeros's version of Vikings and she knew Vikings very well, they raided and pillaged and cared little for logic and thought and Rebekah knew the Iron Born were the same. "There's a lot of bad blood between the North and the Iron Islands," she began, careful with her words. Theon glorified the Iron Born without truly understanding their ways and customs. "Not many will be happy with such an alliance."

"An alliance will benefit all of us, I don't see why anyone would refuse it." It made perfect sense in Theon's mind, they gain the largest fleet in Westeros and bolster their forces by thousands of men.

"I'm sorry Theon," Rebekah began slowly, knowing her friend wouldn't like the answer "but your father can't be trusted. There won't be an alliance."

"Bu-" Theon began before she interrupted him.

"Nothing you say will change my mind." She told him, causing Theon to glare at her and then storm out of the office. Rebekah sighed as she sat down at the desk. Theon would come around but he was stubborn and prideful, he'd be in a mood for a good few days.

Taking out a quill, some ink as well as a scroll Rebekah began writing a letter to Duskendale.

 _To Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West,_

 _As you know I have your brother Kevan Lannister in my dungeon. I will return him to you completely unharmed in exchange for..._

 **-TVQ-**

Rebekah walked through the dungeons of Riverrun with Lord Bolton. The prisons were completely cramped, with all the cells filled to the brim. "How many prisoners are there?" She asked the lord of the Dreadfort.

"Well over four hundred your grace. We have nowhere to keep all these prisoners your grace, with winter coming feeding them will be a complete waste of food." He told her.

"How many of the prisoners are from noble houses in the Westerlands?"

"A good number from various houses. Maybe a dozen or two."

"Do you think we could trade them for those houses to declare their neutrality?" The chances were slim but it might be worth a try.

Roose Bolton was silent for a minute before he answered "Honestly no your grace, not only is Tywin Lannister to feared but the Westerlands have thrived because of him, only the most disloyal and ambitious might turn against him." Not the news she wanted to hear but Rebekah knew it to be the truth. "What will be done with the prisoners?"

"All of them will be given the choice of joining the Nights Watch." Rebekah needed to do something to bolster the forces of the ancient order, especially if the White Walkers did exist, and this war provided the perfect opportunity. "Those that refuse will be executed immediately." She answered her bannermen. "Prepare 14,000 men for march, the rest will guard the Riverlands from the Lannisters."

"What of the Baratheons? Stannis is beyond the reach of words but Renly can be negotiated." Roose pointed out.

"As long as Stannis as well as Cersei's children live Renly's claim will always be contested, I'll treat with Renly when he takes Kings Landing." Rebekah didn't really believe that Renly could win the war, in the long run numbers meant nothing and the Reach alone could not conquer Westeros.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Davos Seaworth POV**

Barely a day after King Stannis had declared that they were to set sail a bloody storm had started preventing them from sailing, though luckily very few of the ships had been damaged and none had been destroyed. Only two people hadn't been bothered by the storm, the King as well as the Princess Shireen. Davos couldn't help but wonder if it was a Baratheon thing. "Your Grace." He said bowing as he walked up towards his King on the deck of his flagship, _the Fury_.

"Ser Davos." The Lord of Dragonstone replied.

"I don't understand why we are heading to Storm's End, your grace. We should be engaging the Lannisters, or taking Kings Landing." He didn't see the logic in attacking the ancient castle. It would only pit the Baratheon brothers even further against each other and make it easier for the Lannisters to defeat them. Davos had tried to convince Stannis to make peace and join forces with either his brother or Rebekah Stark but his King had refused, stating they were all thieves of his kingdom and that they would bend the knee or he would destroy them.

"When I take Storm's End Renly will be politically destroyed. If he can't hold his own castle then how can he hope to protect Westeros as a king."

" _If_ you take Storm's End. You know better than anyone your Grace, about how even a small host can hold that castle against tens of thousands of men." Davos pointed out. Instead of being angry at his words Stannis actually gave a small smirk.

"That's where you come in Ser Davos. I hope you haven't forgotten your smuggler tricks."

"I have been a servant of the law for nearly twenty years." He protested. He didn't want to be a smuggler again, it reminded him to much of a past that he had long ago left behind.

"I want you to be a smuggler tonight." Stannis ordered and Ser Davos sighed, he would do his job but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"What am I taking ashore?" He asked his King.

"The red woman." Stannis answered causing dread to fill his stomach. That woman was wrong and Davos did not like the influence that the red woman had over both the King and Queen. At least the princess as well as many of lords didn't like the woman either and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Surely there are other ways your grace, cleaner ways." He protested. He knew what would happen, the woman would use her so called magical powers to kill Ser Cortnay Penrose then the castles garrison would yield the castle. But it would also turn house Penrose against his Kings cause.

"Cleaner ways don't win wars." Stannis stated. Davos could see the ancient castle of in the distance. It had been a while since he saw the Baratheon stronghold yet it was still just as formidable as the last time, with its massive curtain wall as well as the great keep that looked like a fist gauntlet sticking into the air.

He didn't like rowing the boat with that woman watching him, judging him. "Are you a good man Ser Davos?" The woman suddenly asked.

"I'd say my past is mixed my lady." He answered honestly and respectively. He may not like the woman but there was no point in being disrespectful.

"If half an onion is black with rots then it's a rotten onion," Melisandre stated. "A man is good or he is evil." Ser Davos disagreed, as Stannis often said good deeds don't wipe out the bad or the bad the good.

"And what of yourself my lady?" Davos asked, generally curious about how the woman viewed herself.

"Oh good, I'm a knight myself of sorts. A champion of light against darkness." He seriously doubted that but he didn't say anything and they passed the rest of the journey in silence.

Landing the boat on the land he headed to the passage he had used what felt like a lifetime ago, not really caring if the red woman was even following him.

"Strange this lord of light wants you to work in the dark." He told the woman, almost desperate to point holes in her religion. He wasn't a religious man but that woman's religion was a dark and devilish one.

"Shadows cannot live in the dark, they are the lords chosen." The woman answered without missing a beat.

Davos walked over to the bars that blocked the passage, they were new. "These weren't here before, they've bared the passage." He stated, trying to bite back a groan of annoyance, this whole trip was pointless.

"It doesn't matter, we are in the castle walls, and nothing can stop us." Melisandre stated.

Turning around Davos was shocked to see the woman had shed her red cloak and simply stood in the middle of the cave naked but the biggest shock was the woman's stomach. She was pregnant. "Gods save me." He couldn't help but mutter.

"There is only one God Ser Davos, and he only protects those who serve him." Melisandre stated. She then sat on the floor and got into the classic position for giving birth. Davos walked to the side along the edge of the cave wall but couldn't remove his eyes.

The sounds of groaning and moans filled the cave but Davos was horrified when he saw dark black smoke forming between Melisandre's legs. Slowly but surely more smoke appeared and it began to take a form, the form of a man.

 _Oh god._ Davos knew that man. The smoke being stood before them as Melisandre looked at the being with all the pride of a mother as it then disappeared through the bars.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded of her, but fear crept into his voice. That woman's magic was real, he was shocked to his core.

"Victory." Melisandre answered Davos, smirking at him.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Obara POV Sunspear**

Obara ducked under her sister's whip, of all her sisters and the soldiers in Sunspear, Obara hated fighting Nymeria. Her use of the whip made her sister's fighting style completely unique and also very unpredictable, making it damn near impossible to fight. Stabbing her spear at Nymeria Obara bit back a groan of pain as the Whip collided with her back before she had a chance to strike her sister. If Nymeria was wielding a different weapon then Obara would already be wiping the floor with her, but when Nymeria used a whip she found it nearly impossible to beat her sister.

"Girls." An amused voice called. Turning around both Sand Snakes saw their father, the infamous Red Viper of Dorne approaching them with his trademark smirk, though Obara saw signs of wariness in his eyes that she rarely saw. "Obara, your uncle and I need to talk to you." Oberyn said as he then turned as Obara followed him to her uncle's office.

"Obara." Her uncle Doran greeted warmly when she entered.

"Uncle." She replied a little nervous. Her uncle had always intimidated her and she was a little nervous about why she was here.

"There's something Oberyn and I need to tell. It's a long story so please take a seat and try not to ask to many questions until we've explained everything." Obara was beginning to get very confused.

"Okay." She answered taking a seat opposite her uncle while her father leaned against the wall behind his brother.

"Obara, what do you remember of your mother?" Her father asked her.

"Not much, why?" What did her mother have to do with this, last Obara had heard she had taken her own life years ago.

"Because that woman Obara wasn't your mother." Doran answered.

"What." She snapped in outrage. "Of course she was my mother, she birthed me, she raised. I mourned her when she died."

"We needed to keep you safe, so I sent you to a friend of mine in Oldtown who was also a well-known whore. After a few months she would begin making bold claims of birthing a princes' bastard and then I would publicly claim you as mine." Her _father?_ Explained.

"Who am I?" She asked quietly as she stood up and walked over to Oberyn until her face was barely a few inches from his. "Who am I?" She asked again, this time with a lot more force in her question.

"You are Rhaenys Targaeryen, daughter of our sister Elia and Rhaegar Targaeryen." He answered her to her shock.

"Wha-"she began in shock as she began to start breathing heavily. Quickly glancing at her uncle she saw him nod. _No, this can't be the truth._ She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't say anything. Not knowing what to do Obara rushed out of the room as her fath- _NO_ her uncle called after her.

 **-TVQ-**

Obara stood on the balcony of her chambers taking in the cool air with a glass of Dornish wine in her hand, she didn't normally drink but tonight was an exception. While Dorne boiled during the day at night it was very cool something that she was very glad about. A knock on her door drew her attention from her thoughts. "Enter." She called out and the door opened.

"Hey." Turning she saw her cousin Arianne standing there. "My father told me, are you okay?" Arianne asked concerned about her cousin, it was after all quite a shock.

"Better than before." She answered taking a sip of the wine as Arianne got a glass and poured herself some wine. Obara was fairly sure that she was still in shock.

"Rhaegar Targaeryen is your father, how do you feel about that?"

"That my father is a man who humiliated my mother and started a war by either running off with, or kidnapping Lyanna Stark, oh I'm fantastic." She snapped sarcastically. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." _No you don't._ "So, I know it's not the most important thing but are you going to start calling yourself Rhaenys?" Arianne asked, causing Obara to let out a small laugh.

"I don't even remember being called Rhaenys, and I'm still the Obara I was yesterday." She answered shaking her head. She had thought of that herself and she honestly preferred the name Obara to Rhaenys. "I'm leaving." She told Arianne.

"What." Arianne exclaimed, nearly dropping the wine glass she was holding as she stared at Obara in shock. "Why?"

"I want, no I need to see my family." Obara told Arianne, but she honestly didn't expect her cousin to understand as Arianne dew to her belief that that her father favoured her brothers had a strained relationship with her immediate family, the fact that her mother lived in the Free City of Norvos didn't help.

"But we're your family."

"So are the Targaeryen's." Obara replied, she knew little about her family but- _Oh god, what the hell happened to Aegon_. She had rushed out of her uncle's office before she could ask, did her uncles somehow get him out of Kings Landing as well.

"But Viserys is dead." Arianne protested.

"And good riddance from what I know of him, but Daenerys is still alive and I need to find her." Nothing would change her mind.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I just need to get some answers first." Specifically, what happened to her brother and how her uncles had actually managed to get her out of the capital.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Tyrion POV**

As Tyrion, his brother and a contingent of Lannister guards walked through Kings Landing and headed towards the Red Keep he was a little surprised at the poor state, well even poorer state, of the capital. The markets were all but abandoned, there were countless refugees from the Riverlands and it seemed the entire city blamed their ills on his retched nephew and sister.

Tyrion was amazed at what lord Stark had done, informing all of Westeros the truth about Robert's so called children. _Well lord Stark, it seems in your last days you finally learnt how to play the game._ If it wasn't for the fact that what had happened had put himself in danger he would have found the whole thing funny.

When they got to the Red Keep Tyrion noticed the sounds of steel clashing against steel and the faint sound of cheering. When they reached the source of the sound he found that the King was throwing a tourney.

"We're in the middle of a war, yet he wastes money and resources on a tourney. Just like his father." Jaime stated, referring to Robert. Jaime may be Joffrey's father yet Tyrion knew that he didn't give a damn about the boy, or Tommen for that matter. Out of his children Myrcella was the only one that his brother actually cared about.

"Robert would have been on the front lines of the war, not hiding behind his mother's skirts." Tyrion disagreed. Joffrey was neither Robert nor Jaime but entirely Cersei, with all his sister's arrogance, pride and above all her stupidity.

 _God why couldn't his sister just have Robert Baratheon's children_ Tyrion lamented, that way the Stark's would be their allies and Stannis, possibly even Renly, wouldn't be rebelling. But no, his sister just had to be a spiteful little bitch that caused no end of trouble.

"Well struck dog, well struck." Joffrey called out as the Hound defeated another opponent. Both Tommen and Myrcella were with Joffrey though he couldn't see Cersei anywhere.

"Beloved nephew." Tyrion called out sarcastically. "We looked for you on the battlefield, where were you?" He asked pouring himself a drink of wine.

"I've been here, ruling the kingdoms." He replied defensively causing the two brothers to snort.

"Where's your mother?" Jaime asked the boy. _Try not to sound too desperate Jaime_ Tyrion thought with slight annoyance as he greeted his niece and nephew.

"In the council chambers." He answered. "Where's grandfather? I summoned him." Joffrey snapped. _Idiot, Tywin Lannister was not a man who would answer to an arrogant child like you_. Tyrion thought but didn't say, he had little influence in Kings Landing.

"Fighting your war." Tyrion answered as he and Jaime along with their guards headed towards the small council chambers as Joffrey called after them.

"More ravishing then ever big sister, war agrees with you." Tyrion said kissing his sister on the cheek as Cersei and even Jaime glared at him while the members of the small council looked either amused or curious.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei demanded angrily as he and Jaime took a seat. Cersei seemed rather angry at his presence, most likely because she'd be losing what little power she actually had.

"Jaime is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as a result he has a seat on the small council, does he not Grand Maester?" Tyrion answered her and asking his own question.

"Well Ser Gerold Hightower had a seat on the mad Kings council but that was the mad King, King Robert saw things differently." Pycelle answered looking from him to Cersei and he seemed almost hesitant about answering.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here?" Cersei snapped.

"Well the Hand of the King is welcome to the small council meetings." Tyrion replied smirking at the look of outrage on his sister's face.

"Father is hand of the King." She argued.

In response Tyrion just handed a scroll to Varys who sat next to him. "Your father has named Tyrion hand of the King in his stead while he fights."

"OUT. All of you out." Cersei screamed as she stood up, leaving only himself, Jaime and their oh so loving sister. "How did you trick father into this?" She demanded.

"If I was capable of tricking father I would be emperor of the world by now." He told her amused. Even he didn't know why his father had named him hand, probably to humiliate him by making him fail.

"Cersei it's the truth," Jaime began "Father named Tyrion hand."

"And where is our father?" She asked, seemingly ignoring what Jaime had said.

"Duskendale. We've lost quite a few men in the Riverlands and our father is gathering a new host from the Crownlands."

"Joffrey is King." Cersei stated apparently conceding that she had no choice.

"Joffrey is King." He copied.

"You're only here to advise him."

"I'm only here to advise him." Cersei would be far more predictable if she thought he was actually helping her brat.

"What I want to know is where the Stark girl is?" Jaime said, breaking the conversation between him and Cersei. "I would have thought that she would have been at the tourney with Joffrey." _Very good point big brother._

"The little whore escaped." Cersei said though gritted teeth, looking down at the table embarrassed.

"In what a puff of smoke." He snapped at his sister furiously, how could she have been so careless to let the girl escape.

"It wasn't my fault, the girl's retched wolf killed the guards sent to apprehend her." Cersei weakly defended.

"We had two Stark's to trade, you cut one's head off and let the other escape." However, Tyrion felt his anger being replaced with amusement. "Father will be furious. It must be odd for you, to be the disappointing child."

 **End of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Tywin Lannister POV Duskendale**

The war was not going well, nearly half his army had been lost in the Riverlands and he hadn't been able to raise nearly enough men from the Crownlands to replace his losses. Only 6,000 men, barely half of what Tywin had hoped for. Even taking into account the Narrow Sea houses that had sided with Stannis, the Crownlands should still be capable of amassing at least 15,000. However, most of the Crownlands were loyal to the Targaeryen's and Robert did nothing to gain their loyalty and Joffrey was even worse.

But that wasn't the only bad news. Stannis Baratheon had taken Storm's End and his scouts reported thousands of men and dozens of lords from both the Stormlands and the Reach deserting Renly Baratheon in favour of his brother. Not only did Stannis possess the royal fleet but he also had at least 30,000 men under his command now.

"My lord." A servant said, entering the was council he was holding at Duskendale. "We've received word from the Golden Tooth. Rebekah Stark has laid siege to it." At the servants words the war council immediately ignited in yells of outrage and demands for actions but he ignored them. _Useless imbeciles the lot of them_.

Finally the having enough he yelled. "Quiet." And immediately to silence fell as the lord became to gutless to say anything. "The Golden Tooth is a fortress, with months worth of supplies. Not to mention Rebekah can only lay siege to one side of it, so the lords of the Westerlands will be able to supply the forces at the Golden Tooth with food and weapons. Rebekah Stark will not take the castle."

There were a few grumbles but overall the lords seemed to be appeased. The lords continued to discuss tactics, but Tywin was only half listening. Instead his mind went to Rebekah Stark. He had underestimated the girl and it had cost him his brother. But he also had a chance to get Kevan back.

There were few people that Tywin generally cared for but his brother was one of those few. Rebekah Stark's demands had surprised, but at the same time, annoyed him. The fact that she would ask such a thing meant that she clearly has spies in the capital. Which also meant that she was likely aware that they didn't even have her sister. Something that made him want to curse his daughter for not only losing such a valuable hostage, but also Rebekah Stark's heir, since Eddard Stark had changed the laws of inheritance regarding Winterfell.

In the end, a whore monger, who Tywin was all but certain was steeling from the crown, was a small price to pay to get his brother back.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Renly Baratheon POV Bitterbridge**

"14,000 men have deserted." Renly Baratheon, one called the King of the South, yelled at his war council, his families infamous temper raging. "How did Storm's End fall?" His ancestral castle had never been taken, not once in thousands of years.

"Your grace." One of the lords, Renly didn't know his name, began, "Ser Cortnay Penrose was assassinated. After that the garrison in the castle opened the gates to your brother."

"Who killed him?" He demanded, wanting the head of whoever killed one of his most loyal supporters.

"Accounts differ." Another lord said. "Some say it was Stannis himself after negotiations went sower, some say he was killed by magic and some say he took his own life."

"We should march on Stannis at once." His lover Ser Loras yelled in outrage. Renly may not be a military genius like his brothers but he knew that attacking Storm's End would be futile, especially as his brother Stannis was famous for holding said castle against the might of the Reach during Robert's rebellion.

Renly knew that politically he was destroyed. Even if he defeated his brother, the Lannisters and the Stark's, people would always question his ability to protect them if he couldn't protect his own castle. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't back his brother in the first place. Renly had learned of Stannis and Jon Arryn were investigating Robert's bastards and the Baratheon ancestry so he did his own investigating and was shocked by what he discovered. Robert's so called children were nothing but Lannister bastards. Jon Arryn's death as well as his brother's immediate departure from Kings Landing confirmed it.

At first Renly had actually planned to support his brother Stannis, before his lover Loras had told him how the lords would never rally to his grim brother and that they would only rally to him. Loras had also promised his family's support in exchange for marrying his sister. The chance of being King had been to much to resist and he gladly married Maergery, though he had yet to bed her.

Even when nearly half of his bannermen had supported his brother in exchange for him he hadn't questioned it. After all, the Stormlords were a very martial people and he had yet to prove himself in battle unlike his brother. But now his once massive army of 70,000 had been brought down 56,000 while his brother's army had been bolstered to over 35,000.

"Your grace," a messenger said entering the command tent. "there was a reven from your brother." the man said handing him the scroll.

 _Renly Baratheon, usurper of my throne,_

 _For the sake of the mother that bore us, I'll give you one last chance. Strike your banners and bend the knee to me and I will grant you your old seat on my Small Council. I will even pardon your Tyrell lover and your wife._

 _This is my only offer Renly. Take it, otherwise I will destroy you._

 _Stannis Baratheon. The one true king of Westeros._

"Stannis demands I bend the knee to him." Renly was actually tempted to accept his brother's offer, but he knew Stannis' claims of mercy were false. Stannis didn't know the meaning of the word, and even if his brother spared him and allowed his to keep his title and positions the same could not be said about the Tyrell's. Stannis would most likely strip them of everything they had and then send them to the Wall. A fate that many considered worse then death.

"I will not accept his demand." Renly told the gathered lords as he stood up. "We march onto Kings Landing." He announced.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Rebekah POV**

The Golden Tooth was a formidable fortress, Rebekah couldn't deny that as she looked at the castle from the distance. It was also well garrisoned, the remains of Kevan Lannister's army having fled to the stronghold. She was beginning to question her decision to lay siege to the Golden Tooth.

"Any idea?" Rebekah asked Dacey.

"None. Sieging it is pointless if we don't have men on the other side of the castle, and storming would cost us to many main."

"Yep. We need to find a way into the Westerlands otherwise we'll be trapped in the Riverlands." Rebekah stated.

"Rebekah." She heard her brother, Jon call her. "There's something you'll want to see." He told her as she began following him.

Following her brother as he lead her onto a long walk well beyond the Stark Camp. "Where are we going?" She asked her brother impatiently.

"Ghost found a footpath, through the mountains." Jon told her to Rebekah's shock.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"It's an old footpath and was also well hidden but it's there." Jon explained. "Best of all, from what I can tell the Lannisters aren't even aware that it exists."

If this was true then she may very well have the key to conquering the Westerlands and defeating the Lannisters.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Stannis Baratheon POV Storm's End**

Stannis sat on the lord's seat in the great hall in Storm's End, which was also the old seat of the Storm Kings of old. He now had over 35,000 men but he had also taken hostages from those that had recently joined him, especially from the Reach lords, in order to ensure their compliance. After all, how could he trust these lords who abandoned his brother the second Renly no longer had the advantage.

The hall was empty bar from himself as well as a dozen Baratheon guards that he'd brought with him from Dragonstone. The door to the great hall was opened and his most trusted advisor Ser Davos Seaworth entered. "Your grace." The so called onion knight said, bowing his head.

"Ser Davos." He greeted.

"The men are getting anxious, they are wondering when we are to set sail for Kings Landing." Davos informed him.

"We're not heading for Kings Landing, Ser Davos." He said, causing the former smuggler to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Our scouts have reported Renly's army is heading for Kings Landing. Let my brother and the Lannisters destroy each other, while we cut off their escape."

"So we're are we going your grace?" Davos asked.

"Lannisport. Prepare the men and ships, we sail as soon as we can." Rebekah Stark had laid siege to the Golden Tooth so the army Stefford Lannister had gathered would likely that head towards the castle to reinforce it, leaving Lannisport nearly undefended.

 **End of chapter 16**

 **I know that this is a short chapter. This chapter was originally much longer but I didn't like it so I decided to change it and take some parts out and add it to chapter 17.**

 **Spoiler alert. Next chapter is the attacks on the Golden Tooth, Kings Landing and Lannisport, in that order.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Rebekah POV Golden Tooth**

"Shield wall." Rebekah ordered as her army marched in formation towards the walls of the Golden Tooth, with raised shields to block the arrows. Slowly but surely, her army got closer and closer to the formidable walls of the castle.

"This will be a battle to remember." Her friend Dacey said to her with a smile as they got close enough to the wall that they broke formation and that they rushed straight to the wall, keeping their shields raised above their heads to block any arrows and stones being thrown at them.

"You're crazy." Rebekah replied with a smile, before turning to the countless soldiers following them. "Raise the fucking ladders." She ordered the men as they began to raise ladders.

More than a few of her men were cut down with arrows as they had to lower their shields in order to properly raise the ladders. Rebekah quickly started climbing the ladder nearest her, which was honestly harder than it would seem with Ice in one hand, and her shield in another. When she finally reached the top of the ladder she used her shield to push away the Lannister soldier standing in her way.

Jumping into the path she stabbed Ice at the Lannister soldier she had knocked over with her shield, the valyrian steel cutting through the man's armour like a hot knife through butter. Withdrawing her sword from the dead man she cut down the next soldier closest to her.

Hopefully Jon would hurry up and do his job otherwise she wouldn't be able to take the Golden Tooth without suffering possibly crippling losses.

"Why are there so many of these fuckers." The Greatjon bellowed as he used his massive great sword, that was even bigger then Ice, to cut down four Lannister soldiers at once.

"Just shut up and kill them all." Rebekah ordered the giant of Last Hearth.

"With pleasure your grace." The man replied with a smirk as more and more Stark and Tully soldiers followed them and making the battle on the walls of the Golden Tooth more intense and bloody and Rebekah had a smile on her face she revelled in the blood lust of the battle. Her nature was at heart still that of a vampires, and the intensity and enticement and blood

Rebekah found herself facing three Lannister soldiers at once and to her anger she was on the defensive. While the average Northerner was stronger than the average Westerlander and her army was more ferocious then the Lannister army, Rebekah couldn't deny that the Lannister army was more co-ordinated and seemed to work better as a fighting unit.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Jon POV**

Jon could faintly make out the sounds of fighting and screaming in the distance and he knew it was time to begin. Drawing his valyrian steel sword _Dark Sister_ Jon turned towards the massive giant standing next to him, covered in armour specifically made for him. "Wun Wun, it's time." He told the giant standing next to him.

The giant gave him a vicious smirk before letting out a roar of rage that made Jon and more than a few others with him jump back in fright as the giant started to sprint, heading straight for the back gate of the Golden Tooth.

"Come on men." He ordered as he lead his host of 600 men straight towards the gate as Wun Wun reached the gate and began battering and slamming the gate, trying to desperately destroy it.

Luckily most of the archers on this side of the castle were more preoccupied with aiming for the massive giant that was currently destroying their gate so very few of them actually aimed for him and his men.

By the time Jon and his soldiers finally made it to the gate Wun Wun had already destroyed the gate, but not without taking a lot of injuries at the hands of the archers. Though luckily, from what Jon could tell none of those injuries seemed to be fatal, though he doubted Wun Wun would be of much help for the rest of the battle.

Jon rushed into the courtyard of the Golden Tooth, engaging the first soldier in his path, barely parrying three attacks before he thrust his sword through the man's thought, killing him instantly. Drawing his sword he slashed at the next enemy in his path, cutting him down with ease.

As the battle raged on, Jon could tell that his forces had definitely taken the enemy by surprise and were slowly, but surely taking control of the castle. But it didn't mean they were taking control of the castle without a fight. For every Lannister soldier that fell, so did every Stark soldier. And Jon wasn't fighting the battle without injury, he had earned a rather painful wound on his side, as well as a cut above his left eye, causing blood to pool into it and making him partially blind in it.

"You men. Open the gate." He ordered half a dozen Stark men as he and the rest of the soldiers protected them as they removed the blockade made of wood that kept the gate shut. Once the gate was opened dozens if not hundreds of Stark men rushed into the courtyard of the Golden Tooth, overwhelming the Lannister troops and Lefford household guards.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Tyrion POV Kings Landing**

Tyrion stood a top of the Lions Gate with his repulsive nephew, the Hound, his bodyguard Bronn along with his squire Pod. He briefly wondered why he was here before he remembered, _'Oh that's right, my bastard of a father ordered me here in hope it would get me killed'_.

He could see the Tyrell army in the distance, heading straight for them. Renly Baratheon had split his army in two and was launching a simultaneous attack on both the Lions Gate, where he currently was, and the King's gate, where his father and brother were.. "Is everything in place?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

"Yep," The sellsword replied casually, seeming not at all bothered by the approaching battle.

"Good, open the gate." He ordered.

"What." Joffrey exclaimed horrified. "Why would you do that?"

"Just shut up for once and open the gates." He ordered. The men manning the gate looked conflicted for a second before they did as ordered and began to open the gate.

In the distance Tyrion could see their formation of the Tyrell army break apart as hundreds of men rushed at the gate, likely expecting it to be open as the result of either a surrender or a mutiny. _'Too bad for them,'_ Tyrion thought.

"Release the horses." He ordered. At his words dozens of trained horses rushed out the open gates and charged at the enemy lines. Though many of the horses were shot down but the enemy archers before they reached the enemy most of them make it and crashed into the enemy.

"Archers, knock, draw and loose." He ordered as hundreds of fire arrows headed straight for the horses, wearing saddlebags filled to the brim with jars containing wildfire. Though Tyrion could see many of the enemy soldiers raising their shields to block the fire arrows, but it only takes one arrow and with that arrow, a missive explosion of green fire, killing thousands of enemy soldiers. Despite wanting to Tyrion was unable to take his eyes away from the horrifying sight, as disgust filled him.

After about a minute he was able to tear his eyes away long enough to see the terrified look on the Hounds face and look of sadistic glee on his nephews face. To Tyrion's shock he could faintly see enemy lines reforming and preparing to March, despite the fact thousands of them were just burned alive.

"Who is leading this Tyrell army?" Tyrion asked curiously. He suspected, and feared, that it was Randyll Tarly, the Lord of Horn Hill and the only one to defeat Robert Baratheon in battle.

"Some cunt named Loras Tyrell." Bronn answered. How he knew, Tyrion didn't know.

"Well that explains it, he certainly wouldn't want to disappoint his lover." Tyrion couldn't help but mutter condescendingly. He had nothing against Renly and Loras' relationship, Tyrion just didn't like them.

"They're heading this way, they're heading this way." His nephew shrieked to the disgust of those around him. Honestly, Tyrion was certain Myrcella would be able to handle herself better then her brother.

"Hound form a welcome party for any Tyrell troop that manages to reach the gate." The look of fear on the Hounds face was replaced by a blood thirsty look. "Pod run to the Gate of the Gods, bring any men guarding it here now." He ordered his squire. "You ready?" He asked Bronn.

"As I'll ever be." Bronn answered as he followed the Hound to where the burnt man was gathering his troops for battle.

 _'Please don't let me die,'_ Tyrion thought as dread filled him. He'd hoped that the wildfire would mean the end of the battle but it seemed he was wrong

 **-TVQ-**

 **Stannis POV Lannisport**

Stannis stood on the deck of his flagship, _The Fury,_ patiently waiting for the oncoming battle. Stannis was leading his fleet of over 200 war ships and more than 20,000 men to take on the Lannister fleet and take Lannisport. He knew the coming battle wasn't going to be easy, after the Greyjoy Rebellion Tywin had rebuilt his family's fleet from nothing and while it wasn't the largest fleet in Westeros it wasn't one to underestimate. The defences of Lannisport also weren't to be underestimated.

"Your grace," Lord Velaryon began, "We can see their fleet in the distance, and they're heading straight for us." His bannerman informed him. He didn't trust Lord Velaryon at all, the man was well known for his loyalty to the Targaryens.

"Are all aspects of the fleet in place?" Stannis asked him. He didn't trust Lord Velaryon at all, but the man wasn't stupid enough to betray him this close to the battle.

"Yes my King." The man answered.

"Good." He muttered. His plan to dismantle and defeat the Lannisters was rather simple. He was leading sixty war ships to engage the Lannister fleet directly. While another fifty war ships would engage the Lannister armada from behind. The remaining ninety war ships and nearly ten thousand men would assault the city.

Seeing the Lannister fleet getting closer to his own he drew his sword and called out to his crew. "Come on men, let's kill these bastards." His crew cheated at his words as Stannis held onto a nearby rope, as his ship collided directly with the leading Lannister ship. "Come on men, get those grappling hooks." He ordered the men, as they did what he ordered and threw them on the other ship, preventing it from escaping.

Not even sure if anyone was even following him, Stannis jumped onto the enemy ship, cutting down the soldier in his path. With a mixture of strength and skill Stannis cut down every enemy in his path, and as more of his crew followed him, the more the Lannisters were failing to hold their ship.

"Your grace," One of his crew members told him after they took the ship. "The ship is ours."

"Take everything valuable then sink it, this battle isn't over." He ordered as he returned to his ship. When his crew returned and ship was sunk they moved onto the next ship, with the same results and them the next ship. The Lannister fleet weren't able to fight a battle on two fronts and they were also outnumbered.

After sinking the Lannister fleet Stannis turned to his soldiers. "The battle isn't over yet men, we still have to take the city and kill all those bastards." He told them to their roaring cheers.

 **-TVQ-**

 **The Wall**

Ramsey Snow, the bastard of the Dreadfort let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed in exhaustion as he finally made it to Wall. When that Stark bitch had sent him north of the Wall he had thought it would be a chance of freedom, instead he had found hell.

Out of the hundred men Rebekah had given him he was the only one left. He wished he could claim that he had at least taken a chunk out of his enemy's forces but that would be a lie. After all, what can a hundred men do against the army of the undead. But at least he had learnt a lot about his enemy, but what he had learnt honestly terrified him. He had never thought that anything would scare him, yet the White Walkers scared him more than anything that Ramsey had ever seen, even his time as the Stark bitch's prisoner couldn't compare.

Ramsey wished he could leave the Stark bitch unaware of the not only the White Walkers but also the army of wildings that was marching towards the Wall but he couldn't. Ramsey could feel the sire bond forcing him to fulfil the Stark bitch's last order, 'find out all you can about the White Walkers and return in a years' time to tell me everything you learned'.

 **-TVQ-**

 **Balon Greyjoy POV Iron Islands**

"What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger." Balon bellowed out to the cheers of his bannerman and fellow Iron Born. Both the Stag and Wolf was dead, while their pups fought each other, it was time for the Kraken to rise. "Victarion," He called out to his brother.

"Yes my King." His loyal brother responded.

"I know you have long wanted revenge against Stannis Baratheon; well he is still licking his wounds after taking Lannisport. Take our fleet and bring me his head." He ordered as his brother gained a bloody smirk on his face.

"With pleasure my brother." Victarion answered with a smirk, eager for vengeance against the man who had shattered the myth of the Iron Born's invincibility on the seas.

"Everyone prepare." Balon ordered as the great hall on Pyke began to empty. "Yara, stay behind." He told his daughter.

"Yes father?" She asked him once the hall emptied and the two of them were left on their own. His daughter wasn't the most attractiveness woman out there but she fearsome warrior and made a better soldier and iron born then any of his sons, the dead Rodrik and Maron, as well as the lapdog Theon.

"You won't be going to the Westerlands." He told her causing a flash of anger to pass through her eyes.

"Why father?" Yara asked in an almost demanding tone.

"The Wesaterlands aren't the only kingdom that is defenceless." He told her, causing her to give him a look of curiosity. "Take thirty long ships and capture Deepwood Motte." He ordered her, causing her to smirk.

"I always wanted a castle." She replied with a smirk.

"And now you shall have one." He told her.

 **End of chapter 17. Please review.**

 **I'm such an idiot, I completed this chapter but when I was going to upload it, I accidentally deleted it by mistake so I had to redo the entire thing. Also, I'm not very good at writing battles so I would appreciate no reviews bitching about the bad way I wrote them.**

 **I know it's only a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be a lot bigger then this one.**


	18. Sorry

**Sorry everyone but I'm rewriting this story because I've been reading over it and the best way to describe it in my opinion is having the potential to be a good story but isn't quite a good story. First chapter should be up around the start of September.**

 **I'm also abandoning my vampire bastard story as I've completely lost interest in it and I don't see myself continuing it.**

 **Again Sorry.**


	19. New story uploaded

**First chapter of the rewrite is now up, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would to write the first chapter.**


End file.
